Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: A young women finds a mysterious man in the woods. It turns out to be the Elf Legolas, and he has a mission to fullfill. Takes place in the real world and MiddleEarth.
1. Out of The Blue

I know this has been done to death, and most people tire of seeing their authors as the main character of a fanfiction AND that many may find it rather childish... I just had a dream last night and have decided that doing this story after all, may not be such a bad idea.

If you liked my last story (which I'm still writing) than you may like this one. It involves only Legolas however, until later chapters when they return to the world of Arda. But for now, I hope you will bear with me. The only things in this story that even resemble me, is the name of the character and her eye color. Everything else is purely fiction from my own mind. So I guess, in a way, it isn't really me. But you still understand what I'm getting to so I'll get to the summary now!

  
  


Summary: 

While practicing archery in the forest near her home, a young woman sees a mysterious flash of light. Thinking it to be a fire or some other awful happening, she runs to investigate it. Only then does her adventure begin. It is then that she finds an unconscious Elf. Legolas has been sent into the present day world, much to his dislike, after taking a few nasty hits from an unknown villain. As their friendship grows, Legolas and the women find themselves transported back to Middle-Earth to defeat this evil. It has already claimed the life of one of Legolas' closest friends, but will it claim his life as well?

  
  


This story is rated PG-13 for violence only.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 1: Out of The Blue

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Stupid arrows!" the women said, finding yet another of her weapons broken on the ground, "Even when I do fire them right, they only break on impact. Maybe..." she whispered, "Maybe I'm not making them properly."

Light was soon fading from between the trees and Laura knew that the sun would soon set behind the mountain range. With a sigh, she picked up her quiver and began to head home. 

She lived, as one could guess, in a deserted part of the forest. Sure, she had electricity, running water, all the comforts of home but... it just wasn't the same. A love for nature and quite had driven her away from the city, but the women soon grew tired of only the trees for company and had decided to move back into town within the next couple months.

It began to rain and, rather then trying to find her way through the blinding downpour, Laura took shelter under a huge pine tree. Wiping strands of wet light brown hair from her eyes, she took in a deep breath.

This was why she stayed, the smell of the trees all around her. Fresh pine in a spring rain.

Just as she had decided to face the rain, a flash of light blossomed over the tops of the trees. It continued for quite some time until she could see it deep within the forest. A thought struck her but, ignoring the warning she set off.

The women ran and ran, deeper into the forest, hoping against hope that it was not a lightning bolt which had caught the trees a blaze. Of course she didn't even want to go with the paranormal approach, her fascination with that had ended the same time The X-Files did. But something drove her forward. 

Curiosity?

Fear?

Or maybe insanity.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The first thing Laura noticed, was that there was a large gapping hole in the treetops, filled with swirling black and grey. It almost looked like water, save it did not drip. 

With another flash of blinding light, it disappeared and the women began to wonder if her second thought, of something out of this world, was really true. 

Walking ever so slowly, arrow fitted to her bow, she crept along the grass, avoiding any brush that may hinder her movements. It wasn't long before her foot brushed something hard and, lowering her weapon the women looked down.

It was a body.

Dropping the bow and arrow in fear that the person before her was dead, she turned the body over. The next thing she realized, was that it was a man. A very tall man at that, whose body looked so lithe that she feared he would break. He was covered in cuts and bruises, an elbow was even broken. Moving the golden hair from his face, Laura inspected his forehead, wondering if something had knocked him unconscious. It had, to her knowledge anyway, but that wasn't the most surprising find of all. Upon looking closer, she moved her hands gently over the sides of his head and her eyes widened. Lifting up a hand, she looked at his ears.

They were pointed.

"What Tolkien wouldn't give to see this." She exclaimed, realizing what was happening, "An Elf?..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own Lord of the Rings or it's characters or places. The guy I mentioned who'd like to see a real Elf owns it all! The great J.R.R. Tolkein is the owner of this huge book and movie hit! Though... I wish I did own Legolas, or even a day with him... or his actor.

*shakes head*

But, I don't. So, I 'll have to take it like it is and give the credit where it's due!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Just A Dream

Chapter 2: Just A Dream

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was an Elf, a real Elf! Never in Laura's wildest imagination did she think such a being truly existed. Kneeling beside the unconscious form, her mind began to wander into the realms of fantasy books she had read throughout her high school years. But each time she kept coming back to Tolkien, but why?

Suddenly, a thought struck her. The Elf's face, his beautiful features, the outfit, the hair, and even the small leaf pendant that held together his cloak. It was him, she could not believe her eyes.

"Legolas..." Laura whispered, knowing that it had to be. 

He had to be the Elven Prince of the Fellowship!

Checking his pulse, she found it very weak and his breathing shallow, but never-the-less, he was alive. 

His tightly closed eyes flickered for a moment and the women held her breath. They turned to slits and stared back at Laura, blue beyond the waves of the sea.

"Mithrandir... I Balrog a Yrchs... I govannas, ar..." but just as quickly as he had sprung to life, the Elf passed into darkness once more.

Laura's mind raced, she searched every bit of knowledge she had ever gathered on Elves and their language. But, in the end, she realized that her struggling mind was not helping the situation and both she and the Elf were getting soaked.

"I'm sorry." She said, hoisting the Elf's limp, and unbroken, arm over her shoulder and pulling him, somewhat, to his feet.

  
  


After twenty minutes of struggling through the brush and blinding rain, Laura and the Elf managed to get into the safety of her cabin.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Immediately, the women laid the unconscious form atop her own bed, thinking only that he should get out of his wet clothes before he catch a cold. Of course, in the back of her mind she thought, 'Elves don't catch colds. They don't get sick.' But she then remembered that this came from a book, she didn't know if it were true or not.

Moments later, she had lain the Elf in bed, covered by thick warm blankets. Fetching a towel, a small bowl of water, and some bandages from the bathroom, Laura appeared in the doorway and set to work.

It didn't take long for her to clean his cuts and scraps, but the head wound looked as if it needed stitches. But she wasn't a doctor and decided to leave it be for the time. A splint was easy enough to make, once the woman had found some sticks on the back porch to use.

Leaning back in the chair, Laura sighed in relief. Secretly, she hoped the Elf would awaken and tell her who he was and where he came from. Though she doubted it would be very believable.

  
  


A thought struck her and she quickly rushed to her study. Technically, it wasn't truly a study at all but a collection of fantasy books. Movie posters lined the wall that did not have a book shelf and in front of it was a collection of DVDs. Her computer sat snugly in the corner, along with a printer, scanner, fax machine, telephone, and numerous other technological gadgets. She lived in the middle of nowhere yes, but she wasn't out of touch with the day and age. 

Remembering the Elf's words when he had awoken, the first one struck her as odd.

"Mithrandir..." she whispered, "I know I've heard that name before, I know it!"

Snapping her fingers, Laura smiled, "Gandalf! That was his other name." She glanced back to the room across from the study at the sleeping Elf, "This is unreal." 

The next words reminded her of something dark and shadowy. "The Balrog! The Balrog of Moria!" The women said in surprise, realizing that this Elf may indeed be who she thought, "And the Yrchs are what Elves call Orcs!"

But the last part of the sentence was strange to her and, being the techno geek she was, Laura immediately went to her computer.

E-L-V-I-S-H D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y

She typed and within seconds was rewarded with page after page of results.

" I govannas ar..." Laura repeated to herself, scanning through the different web sites her computer had brought up. Finally, after about ten minutes of searching, the woman nearly fell from her chair.

"T... The Fellowship!" She shook her head, "He... he said, 'The Fellowship, they...' I don't believe it!" 

Standing, the chair Laura had been sitting in crashed to the ground. She looked to the wall of posters, seeing one from when The Two Towers had come out, one that her dear friend had given her as a Christmas gift. It was of none other than Legolas, the very Elf whom slept in the next room. But how?! 

"It's impossible! It was just a movie! They picked a very handsome man to play the part, no doubt about that, but that's all it was... a part... he played a part! And..." Her hands shook, it was unreal, "And now he's real. Flesh and... and blood..."

Laura took a deep breath and decided that she indeed needed a second opinion. Walking into her bedroom, she pulled out a digital camera and took a quick picture of the sleeping Elf. With a speed like no other, the woman had righted the computer chair once more and, after loading the picture onto the computer, e-mailed it immediately to her best friend.

Of course, as impatient as she was, Laura was not about to wait for that friend to check her e-mail and quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?" came a rather tired voice over the other end of the phone.

"Hey Amy, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just trying to get some sleep." She replied.

Laura laughed, "You stay up reading fan fiction again?"

"Uhhhh huh." 

She quickly lowered her voice, "Then I need you to get on your computer again and check your e-mail."

"Ash, it's 2 am here. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No!" Laura noticed that her friend used a shortened form of her middle name, something most people called her.

"Fine..."

There was a pause of silence, a few clicks of the keyboard and the mouse, then a sigh, "You woke me up to show me a picture of Legolas. Are you deranged?!"

"Listen to me. That... that's no ordinary picture. Who's bed is that?"

Another moment of silence, "It looks a lot like yours."

"And who's room is that?"

"There's no way!"

Laura smiled, "I was out practicing archery and, well... you can see for yourself. He just kinda fell out of the sky, all broken and bruised and bleeding so I brought him in. But he woke up before I could move him and said some words in Elvish. When I got back to the house I recognized most of them. He talked of Gandalf, the Balrog, Orcs, and the Fellowship."

"Oh my gosh..." her friend was in a state of shock.

"I know, it's too bizarre. But look, I'm going to need a favor. Do a little research on Tolkien, find out where he got most of his info. The Elvish is the same, it's Sindarin! Can you believe it?!"

Amy stopped for a moment, "Is he going to be alright?"

There was a sigh from Laura before she spoke again, "I think so. He... he's hurt pretty bad and with the storm, I can't call in a doctor, not yet anyway. Besides, I don't want to freak him out or anything."

"Ash, when he steps into your computer room he's going to have a heart attack!"

Laura winced, "I know I know. I'll just have to keep it locked."

"Alright, I'll get on the research first thing in the morning. Call me after he wakes up, I want to know if he'll be alright."

"I will."

"Laters."

"Laters."

Laura hung up the phone. Even her best friend agreed with her now, so it wasn't her own imagination. Legolas was real and Middle-Earth was real. 

But it felt like just a dream...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Okay, I know that this is a crappy spot to leave, since there's been hardly anything in here about Legolas yet, but never fear! He'll be waking up in the next chapter and boy, is he in for a shock. I can't wait till I can write the scene where he watches himself on DVD!

HAHAHA!

That's just a taste of what's too come.

Find out in the next chapter if our Elven hero is alright, what Amy finds out, and if Laura (also known as Ashley) can pull herself away from her thoughts on the books to actually learn from someone who was there!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Meggie-S: A bit unusual you say, perhaps... It's far more out there than my other story (Natha Dhagga Thiar: They Will All Die!). I suppose I'm trying to make the character have some substance, the original one I mean. She's kinda like me and her friend's actually my best bud! I can actually see ourselves haveing a conversation like this, knowing my strange mind. But thanks!

  
  


Tinkerclaire: Don't worry, I intend to write more. I would never leave anyone without letting them know the ending first. I do that a lot when writing on my own, but with you guys reviewing and reading it, I feel obligated to finish! Thanks!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Unwritten Pages

Chapter 3: Unwritten Pages

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[ ] - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Two days passed and there was no change in the Elf's condition. Laura knew not if it were her fault that he refused to wake up and the that thought came across as frightening. Having made a small bed on the floor of her room, the woman kept a nightly vigil of checking on him every other hour or so.

  
  


Finally, after a torturous three days, he awoke.

  
  


Laura had been wetting a damp cloth to place over his forehead when she suddenly noticed his eyes open. Startled, she dropped the bowl which fell to the floor with a crash, sending glass flying.

"Ai caro im pedo an? Man na sen dor?" *[Who do I speak to? What is this place?]* He asked softly through chapped lips.

The reply he wanted was a bit delayed, due to the fact that Laura could barely speak any Elvish.

"Uh, Master Elf... I, my name is Laura. But you can call me Ashley. I don't really know what you just said, but I suppose that it was directed toward a question of who am I."

The Elf's eyes brightened for a moment, "You do not know the Sindarin tongue?"

Ashley shook her head, "No, I know of it but do not know it." She realized that she may not be making much sense, "But you should rest now. After falling from the sky like you did and sustaining such injuries, you could hurt yourself again."

"Mithrandir!" He suddenly said, trying to sit up.

She pushed him back down, "You need to rest!"

"Nay, Mithrandir and Estel are in grave danger. The perinnath, *[Hobbits]* they will all die!"

"No, no they won't." The woman replied, attempting to keep him from getting out of bed.

His eyes shot into hers, "How would you know of such things?!"

The harshness of his melodic voice was striking but Ashley regained her stunned composure and looked him back in the eye, "You are not in Arda, not in Middle-Earth. You have traveled through time and space and arrived in a different time. Here, there are no Hobbits or Dwarves or Elves or Wizards or Orcs, or any other being you may think of. There are only humans, the race of Men."

"You lie." 

Frustration taking over, she let go of the hold she held on the Elf's shoulders and stepped back, "You are Legolas Thranduilion, are you not?" 

He looked at her in surprise, "Yes, but how did you..."

"And you are accompanying a fellowship of eight others; Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir of Gondor, and Gandalf the Grey Istar?"

"By the Valar, how do you know such things?!" Anger was beginning to boil in his eyes, "Are you a servant of the Dark Lord, Sauron?!"

Ashley sighed, "No, I am not. But, oh you won't believe me even if I tell you!" Taking a deep breath, the woman regained her tone, "You're out to destroy the One Ring in the fires of Mount Doom. But from what you said when you woke, you were in the Mines of Moria and faced the Balrog of Morgoth. I'm guessing that, instead of Mithrandir, as you call him, you fought with the ancient demon. Correct?"

Legolas nodded.

"And, you lost. But something happened and you were suddenly flung into this day and age."

"I..." he put a hand to the wound on his forehead, "I fell. I fell into the dark chasms of Khazad-dum and... and then all went black."

Ashley sat down in the chair beside his bed, "This changes everything..." She pondered out loud.

"What changes everything?"

"You need to get some rest, Legolas Thranduilion. Or would you like me to call you by another name?" She asked.

He could see the thoughts turning within her mind and knew that something was wrong, but did not argue. Instead, the Elf rested himself comfortably back onto the bed and placed his hands over his chest.

"Just Legolas." And with that he mixed the waking world and the dream world in the Elvish version of sleep.

For a long while Ashley just stared at him, wondering to herself if he were truly asleep or not. After some time she stood and walked back into her study.

"He is Legolas, but things have happened all wrong! He wasn't supposed to fight the Balrog, Gandalf was! What is going on?!" Quickly picking up her copy of The Fellowship of The Ring, Ashley flipped to the chapter where the Istar was supposed to die and found something of great trouble...

The pages beyond, were blank.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I need reviews so, when you read my story, tell me if you liked it or didn't like it. It's not as good as my other granted, but I'm trying to do something with a bit more cheer to it.

Thanks


	4. A Cozy Fire

Chapter 4: A Cozy Fire

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[ ] - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After an entire evening of peaceful rest, Legolas awoke to the smell of something cooking. Though he knew not what, his stomach and curiosity got the better of him and the Elf made up his mind to head into the rest of the house.

Upon first glance, he noticed that his elbow had broken and was in a splint. Also, was the head wound he had discovered the night before. Keeping them in mind, Legolas pulled the covers from the bed and swung his legs over. He looked at his attire and realized that the woman from before must have put him in less torn clothes. There was a vague memory of rain and he supposed that his traveling wear had gotten soaked. The Elf now wore a long sleeved button up shirt that hung down just below the waist. His pants were very lose in the legs but the waist was tied with string and he wore nothing on his feet. Legolas noticed a mirror across the room, glass that reflected his image back at him. He walked over to it and placed a hand on his head, looking closely at the wound. It would heal, but it would remain tender for quite some time. Of course he also noticed that all of the braids in his hair had been taken out and that it fell freely upon his shoulders.

A sound came up from the kitchen, like a great crash of pots and pans. Legolas let himself smile slightly, the woman, Ashley was her name, must have dropped something. Deciding that staying hidden in the room longer would do him no good, the Elf cautiously made his way to the hall.

The house appeared very strange to him, already was he beginning to believe her story about another world and time. In the bedroom before, there had been a large black box with small buttons and a frame of glass sitting atop a dresser. There were large fixtures on the tables that brought forth light when they were touched. A small black oval shaped box displayed numbers and the Elf supposed it was like a sundial, only he knew not how it worked. There was also a black machine with two black boxes beside it. Buttons covered this one and sometimes things opened when they were pressed. Inside, lay a small flat circular disk with writing and a picture on it's surface. Books lined the shelves in certain places, and there was a chest of drawers and a long cabinet over which hung the mirror. An oddly shaped contraption hung from the ceiling, slowly spinning. Legolas supposed that it to would give off some form of light if he could work it properly. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Now that he looked at the hallway, it seemed normal enough. Pictures hung on the walls, something that he had rarely seen in the Elven homes of his land but he knew of their existence through his dealings with mortals. Legolas crept through the hall, his feet making no sound, and found at it's end was where the sound had come from.

It was a kitchen, but like one Legolas had never seen before. There were strange circular patterns atop one of the counters and knobs and dials littered the room. Another cabinet had a handle on it, but the door to the handle appeared to be iron and it sported more dials. There were other oddly shaped creations as well, too numerous to name or even begin to name. But there, standing beside one of the counters, stood the woman and she appeared to be chopping something up.

Legolas leaned against the kitchen's entrance, his hands folded over his chest, and watched her work for quite some time. He breathed not a word, made not a sound, but somehow she knew he was there.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The woman turned around slowly, a knife in her hand and vegetables on the counter before her. 

"You should be in bed." She said, setting the knife down and wiping her hands on a towel, "You are not well enough and could get hurt."

Ashley walked over to him and, though she was much shorter than he, nearly a foot so, she turned him by the arm and proceeded to push him back down the hallway.

Of course Legolas just anchored his foot and tilted his head back to face her, "I am feeling much better now, thanks to you."

The woman nearly blushed, Legolas could see it, but she let go and walked back into the kitchen.

"Then maybe you should sit down then, I would feel much better knowing you weren't on your feet."

Legolas nodded and walked to the nearest chair. It appeared to him that the kitchen and a small living area were connected. In here he found another black box with glass over it's front but this time there were two smaller boxes atop it. One had a large wide slit, the other's was smaller. Light givers, as Legolas had now deemed the strange contraptions which were lit when touched, were placed in a couple corners of the room. Overhead was another spinning light giver. There was a small couch next to the chair he chose and another chair beside it. Two tables were in the room, one between the chairs and the other in front of the sofa. Lastly, a fireplace took up much of the northern wall and to the east was a large window.

Ashley walked over to him with a large blanket and a glass of water, "You must be hungry, could I fix you something?" she asked.

The woman was very timid, the Elf noticed it right away as he took the glass, "You do not get very many visitors, do you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" her voice raised slightly, "Well, I suppose not. Why?"

He took the glass from her and set the blanket upon his lap, "You are very shy, that's all. I was wondering if you were a hermit who lived within the mountains."

She laughed, "No, but I do like peace and quiet."

"Most do."

Ashley shrugged, "Not within our big cities they don't. I like it better to myself, though I stay in very close contact with the world around me."

Legolas took a sip of the water, it's cool refreshing taste clearing away the parched dryness of his throat, "Well, I did get you to say more words than I imagined you would."

"I..." she stopped and looked at him for a moment, "I talk a lot, don't get me wrong. Most people don't know how to get me to shut up. I just... I mean, it's you and... well... I've always wanted to meet you. You're, well, you're like a hero to me."

This surprised the Elf, "A hero, you say? I have done nothing heroic that mortal men know of."

"Not yet." 

At this she turned and went back into the kitchen.

"What do you mean by not yet?" he asked, about to follow her but she returned. 

In her hands was a plate and on it were a couple strawberries, part of an apple and a pear, and lastly was a piece of bread and some cheese.

"I know it's not much since you haven't eaten for four days, but dinner will be cooked soon. I'm making a stew." she answered, setting the plate on the table next to the Elf. 

She herself took a seat on the couch, her legs folded up under her as if she were slightly cold.

Legolas took one of the strawberries and ate it, glad to have something to calm his noisy stomach. 

"Hannad le." *[Thank you.]* He said.

This phrase however, Ashley had learned and nodded before standing again and walking over to the fireplace. Legolas continued to eat things from the plate while the woman places some wood into the fireplace. She turned a knob and suddenly the wood caught on fire. 

"Are you an Istar?!" He asked in astonishment, "Only the wizards can command fire to come before them with such speed and skill."

Ashley laughed, "No, it's a gas fireplace." She noticed the blank look on his face, "I suppose I should explain. You turn this," she indicated a knob, "and gas comes out. Gas is very flammable and catches wood on fire quickly. Then, you strike this match." she held up a match and ran it quickly across the fireplace, "I don't really know how they get it to light so fast, but it has to do with friction, an object moving quickly over another. Then, you just set it in the fireplace and the fire from the match lights the gas. It then quickly consumes the wood, making a nice cozy fire."

The Elf shook his head, "I truly am far from home."

Ashley caught his sad expression and came to sit on the couch once more, "Don't worry, Legolas. Somehow we will find a way for you to return, I promise."

He nodded and the woman went back to fixing supper. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Long did Legolas sit there, trying to come to terms with his current situation but to no avail. He heard the sounds of Ashley making dinner and the soft crackling of the fireplace. Outside, his ears picked up the sweet singing of the birds, but the trees did not speak to him here as they did at home. 

Turning his head, Legolas watched the woman carefully, realizing that he did not truly know why he was there.

"What happened?"

The woman continued working, "I already told you."

"That's not what I meant." Legolas countered, "How did I get here?"

Ashley sighed and set the knife down once more, turning to him, "You must have fought the Balrog and lost. A rip in the fabric of time sucked you here, into this world."

"But how do you know this? How do I know this is not some cruel joke of the enemy to throw me from the quest and distract my mind?" his eyes filled with suspicion.

"If I were Saruman, I'd have killed you instead." Ashley answered, a smile on her face. 

She held up a hand before he could respond and walked back into the hallway. Legolas heard the soft unlocking of a door and not much later she reappeared in the living room with a book.

Ashley looked at it's cover, knowing that now was as good a time as any to show him. She handed him the book.

As Legolas took it, his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror. The title was 'The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers' and upon it's cover, was a picture of none other than himself.

"That is how I know." she responded, leaning against the side of his chair.

But all the Elf could do was whisper, "Han pulu no..." *[It can not be...]*

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Aidenfire: Well, he's woken up but no DVD yet. However, he has seen himself on the book's cover, which I image would cause quite a shock.

  
  


Uta: Thank you, and I will!

  
  


Queen of Penguins: The character knows much about the book, though the Return of The King is a bit of knowledge that she doesn't posses. Which would be due to the fact that I'm almost finished with the Two Towers right now. 

  
  


violettegal345: What happened to the book is this, it will also be explained later in the second chapter, but since Legolas altered the story by fighting the Balrog, it has to rewrite itself! And you're right, it might not turn out well.

  
  


Mickie: I know I haven't updated in a couple days, but I hope this chapter is long enough.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Oh The Possibilities

Chapter 5: Oh The Possibilities 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"It is not true! It is impossible!" Legolas yelled, tempted to throw the book from his hands. But Ashley laid a hand on his shoulder and knelt down slightly to look up into his blue eyes.

"I swear to you, Legolas... it is true. These books were written by a man named J.R.R. Tolkien and they are about a fellowship of nine companions who travel to destroy the one ring of power."

The Elf shook her hand off, "You lie..."

Anger filled the woman's eyes, "There you go again! Accusing me of lying when all I try to do is help you!" She stood in a hurry and walked back toward the kitchen. "I won't stand for it!" she turned back to him, "You have been like a hero to me, from the first time I read those stories. You and Aragorn and Frodo alike! It's infuriating that your stubborn Elven mind can not grasp the concept that I'm attempting to show you!"

Legolas was quite taken aback, not very used to being yelled at, "I..."

"No! I help you, bring you into my home and tend your wounds! I found you in the middle of the forest and, when I realized who you were, I thought that my wishes had been granted. I have always wanted to meet someone like you, even if it were for a little while. And now I..." she stopped and turned away sharply, "Now I don't think the wish was worth it."

The Elf made not a sound as he stood from the chair and walked quietly up behind her. Placing his slender hands on her shoulders, he sighed, "I am deeply sorry and am in your debt. I have been through much and do not trust as I once did. Not even Gimli was deserving of my trust until just the other day. I apologize for offending you."

There was silence for a moment but Ashley sighed, "I can't stay mad at you." she turned, looking up into his eyes, "You're too sweet to be angry with."

He smiled and released her shoulders, looking back toward the book which now lay in the chair, "I would very much like to hear your theory one more time."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


They went back into the living room, each sitting where they had sat before. Ashley took the book from him and slowly turned it over in her hands.

"Some dark force has interfered with the fate of your world. While in Moria, Gandalf, Mithrandir as you call him, was to be slain by the Balrog of Morgoth while you and your companions narrowly escaped. But, since you fought the Balrog instead of Gandalf, I fear grave happenings. Without you in the company, the fellowship may never be accepted into the Woods of Lorien. And even if they are, I fear that Aragorn would be felled during the battle at Parth Galen. I dare not speak more, for you shouldn't know your fate until it happens but..." she stopped.

Legolas, who had been listening intently and trying to make sense of everything nodded, "Go on."

"If that happens, Middle-Earth may not be the only world to perish. I am sure that it was Sauron who interfered with time and, he could do the same to bring his armies to this world. Then, the entire universe could be thrown under his spell."

"But do you not have the strength to deflect the armies of Mordor?" Legolas asked.

Ashley nodded, "We do, indeed we do. But if he strikes at us with the whole of Middle-Earth, there will be little that we could do against such a massive force, save destroy ourselves."

"I see..." Legolas leaned back in his chair, "It has become clear to me now, since I have taken the time to listen." he smiled, "I suppose that I must return."

"But how?! I don't fully understand how you got here in the first place!" Ashley threw her arms into the air and sighed, "All I did was find you."

"Do you know of noone who could help us?"

"Well...." she thought for a moment, "I do know some guys who know more about The Lord of The Rings than about anything else in this world. Maybe they could answer some of our more puzzling questions." The woman stood, "As for right now though, we should eat before the stew gets cold."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After dinner, Ashley showed Legolas to the bathroom, where he could get washed up. Though, it was a rather funny exchange as she explained how to actually use the hot and cold water on the bathtub. 

However, after a few minutes of instruction, she left the Elf to cleanse himself, and walked back into the living room. Beside her chair, sat a cup of hot tea. Taking it in her hands and curling her legs beneath her, Ashley reflected on everything that was happening.

"Legolas is truly here and the only thing I've done is try to figure out how to get him home. What am I doing?!" She whispered to herself, taking a sip of the tea, "I've always wanted to meet him and now he's here, he's a real live being, and I... I've done nothing but discourage him."

Just then, the telephone rang. Reaching a hand over the table, she grabbed the cordless phone and turned it on.

"Hello?"

Amy's voice came over the other line, "Ash! You'll never guess what I've found."

"What is it?"

There was a moment of silence, "You okay?"

Ashley sighed, "I'm fine, I'll tell you about it in a minute. What have you found?"

"Oh yeah..." the woman could hear a couple clicks of a mouse on the other end of the phone, "It seems that Tolkien never truly said where he got his ideas. Most assumed that it was out of his own head, a sort of boredom thing if you will. According to all the research I've done, there is nothing to disprove the fact that, in another universe, Middle-Earth may actually exist."

"But I thought he based it on surrounding areas of England?" Ashley countered.

"That was one theory, yes. But there was no true evidence to say that this world does not exist. A rip in the fabric of time and space could very well transport someone to and from that world. In which case, it has happened to Legolas."

"So, how do we re-open the rip."

A long pause of silence made it's way across the phone, "Do what?"

"He has to return, Amy. The fellowship will fall without him."

"But Ashley, this is your big chance! Remember all those years in High School when all you only talked about was Lord of The Rings when you were bored? He's finally here, finally real! And you're just going to give up that wish, just like that?"

Ashley sighed, "No, not just like that but what can I do? If he does not return, all of the universe could be in great peril!"

"Well anyway, you should be very careful about being around him. If it has happened once it can happen again and you may be sucked in. I've mailed you a book, a journal really, so that if this indeed happens, you can write me."

Now it was Ashley's turn to create phone silence, "How can I do that?"

"We have the same journal's and, according to the theory of a few people here at the college, you should be able to write me since they are linked to one another. So we can always make sure the other is alright."

"Amy, you're the best!"

She could basically see her friend smile over the phone, "Yeah, I know. So what is it that has you so down?"

"I thought that was plain... The thought of him leaving."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After soaking for a while in the steaming water, Legolas opened his eyes and starred at the ceiling. Long had he desired to have the chance to enjoy the comforts of his own home once more. There, he could take hot baths at leisure, for Elves valued their cleanliness. His hair was wet and, after using some of the foreign soaps and such, he had just taken the time to lean back and relax. The room had begun to smell of the soaps, which reminded Legolas of home and the trees of Mirkwood. It was a wonderful feeling, but the prince knew he could not linger for too long. Already the water had begun to lose it's temperature and, after splashing his face once more, he stepped out of the bathtub.

There was a towel hanging just beside the bath and a robe hanging beside that. Doing his best to dry out his long blonde hair, Legolas took the robe and put it on, tying the belt round his waist. 

It was then that he heard an odd ring and, not knowing what it was or where it came from, he silently leaned against the bathroom door, an ear pressed to the woodwork.

From the room beyond, Legolas picked up on the conversation between Ashley and someone else, though he could not hear the other's voice. Was the women mad and talking to herself or had that ringing sound been the entrance of one of her friends?

Slipping the door open, the Elf stood in the doorway, listening intently. He could see Ashley's head, barely visible above the back of the chair. In her hand, pressed close to her ear, was an odd white device which looked as if it had a small stick attached to it's top. Somehow, Legolas began to wonder if she was talking to someone inside the small object, but that seemed impossible. Then the thought of the Palantir entered his mind. It was an ancient object, once a noble tool to rule the kingdoms of Middle-Earth but now lost and forgotten, or so he thought. 

Could this be some type of Palantir? He asked himself, moving slowly and silently down the hallway and back toward the living room, keeping careful not to let the robe make much noise.

Legolas walked in just in time to hear Ashley say, "No, not just like that but what can I do? If he does not return, all of the universe could be in great peril!" 

Realizing that the women spoke of him, he continued to listen. It appeared that she spoke to a dear friend, one whom he could not see or hear but somehow the voice was present to Ashley. It was not until her last sentence however, that the Elven Prince realized what might truly be going on.

"I thought that was plain... The thought of him leaving."

He nearly gasped, shocked that his appearance in this world had hurt her deeply. But how was that possible, he had done nothing and had not asked to come here. Yet here was where he was.

Ashley continued to speak for a few more moments, standing from her chair and walking slowly to the side of it, as if she were listening intently to the voice of her friend. Legolas stayed in the hall, knowing that she would not notice him from her current position.

"I know Amy, do you think I haven't tried to put that behind me?" Ashley sighed, "I only mean that, well... after that entire deal with B the other year, I've been in a bit of a dating slump. But I'm not going to use his appearance to remedy that!"

There was another pause and Legolas could see the look of frustration on the woman's face, "You don't know him, heck I don't even know him. We've only just talked today and, though he is everything I had envisioned him to be. Strong, handsome, incredibly sweet and smart and funny... I just can't do that. I can't let myself become attached to a person who will be leaving. I don't think I could mentally handle it."

A pause was heard once more, but this time Ashley had walked around to the back of the chair and was leaning against it slightly.

She started up again, "Good, changing the subject helps, thanks." there were a couple of, "uh huhs" and "yeahs" before the conversation really got started again, "Yes, I'm going to apply for the next semester when I move back into town. And of course I'll take classes with you, provided you come and room with me at the college." 

Legolas took this as a sign and, after waiting for a few more moments and a couple extra sentences about something called college, he stepped from his hiding place. With the most silent of grace, he walked up behind Ashley and, knowing exactly what he was doing, placed his arms around the woman's neck in a small hug, taking care not to hurt his elbow in the process.

She jumped slightly, nearly dropping the white thing from her hand, before turning, "Legolas, I thought you were taking a bath."

The Elf was close enough now to hear a giggle come from the device in her hand. Ashley glared at it sharply and answered with a "shush."

"I was, but then I got to thinking that I have yet to properly thank you for your help. I know I angered you before, greatly in fact. I was hoping you would forgive my outburst."

A rose tinted glow appeared on Ashley's cheeks, "I... I already said that I forgive you." Course then she remembered that she was still talking to Amy and, with a quick "I'll call you back later." into the phone, she hung up.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "What was that thing?" he asked, nodding toward the phone.

"It's a telephone and it lets me talk to someone and hear them, from a great distance. That was my best friend Amy she..." Ashley stopped, trying to think up an excuse, "I had told her about you and she wanted to know if you were alright."

The Elf smiled, "You don't lie very well."

"I know..." this of course caused her to blush again and Legolas just laughed, "What's so funny?" she retaliated.

With a smile, Legolas shook his head, "Nothing... nothing at all..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Aidenfire: Thanks! I had hoped it wouldn't be too intense like so many of the other things I write. I learned my Elvish from a translator. It's a Sindarin translator called Dragon Flame that I downloaded.

  
  


Mickie: This chapter's even longer than the last! But I'm sorry about the slow update. I updated my other story, two chapters in fact, then I got sidetracked because I wrote a poem in honor of Orlando Bloom's 26th Birthday. But, here's the update, I hope you like it!

  
  


Akima: If you that is a cliffhanger, you should check out the ones I have for my other story. They are suspenseful little things!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


Hey all! I hope you've liked the next chapter. I wonder how Ashley will react to Legolas' attitude later on, and I wonder just what he is truly doing!

In the next chapter, look forward to some answered questions by the town's Lord of The Rings guru... Mark! 

Also, in upcoming chapters, look for the Goo Goo Doll's song, IRIS, during the story... Unless I change that idea, it'll be there!

  
  


Laters!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. An Evening of Reflection

Chapter 6: An Evening of Reflection

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


She eyed him for a moment before a small smile crept to her lips, "You're teasing me..." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Me?" Legolas asked, putting a hand to his chest and placing a look of shock in his features, "Me, tease you? How could you dare say such a thing?"

Ashley sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Elves..." she shook her head but smiled back at him, "Your kind delight in banter, or so I've read."

Legolas laughed, "That we do, but tell me that you and those close to you do not joke with one another, if the occasion rises."

"Well..." her thoughts drifted back to some lunchtime conversations she had taken part in. Some could be classified as brutal, "I suppose you are right. My friend Amy and I used to gang up on our other friend Mark all the time."

"Really?"

"She had a better knack for it than I, I'm afraid. But I did learn a few tricks of my own."

The Elf's eyes shone brightly as he spoke, "Then I look forward to meeting them sometime. Provided they can banter better than I. We Elves are very proud of our sharp wits and tricks, you know."

For some reason, Ashley found herself unable to answer, save for a nod. His eyes locked on her own and all time seemed to freeze for a moment. Legolas' hand brushed a stray hair from her face and he smiled. Something in Ashley's subconscious went off at that moment, warning her of how this situation could turn. 

He has to go back, her mind screamed. I can't let him in, not into the part of me which is reserved for love. He lives in a different world, under different rules. It is impossible.

In that fleeting moment, Legolas sensed something in her eyes and withdrew his hand from the side of her head.

"What is wrong?" he asked, not quite sure what he had done or what was driving his emotions in such a way.

Ashley shook her head and pulled away from him, knocking over her cup of tea in the process, "It's late and we have to go into town in the morning. Get some rest, Legolas. I'll be in the guest room if you need anything." 

The woman grabbed the phone from the table and with that, disappeared down the hallway. 

Legolas stood in the silence of the living room, alone and feeling very much a burden. He raised his hands and, looking at them in shock, turned them over, palms facing up.

What was I doing? The Elf asked himself with a sigh.

"She is mortal and I am immortal, why place myself in the same situation as Estel? But..." he spoke to the darkness about him, held at bay by a small lamp within the room. "I have just met her and I find myself acting the part of the fool."

Legolas turned and, with silent grace, walked out the backdoor and onto the porch. He stared out at the forest around him, breathing the fresh air once more. But a pang of despair settled itself in his heart as he stood in the silence.

"Speak to me..." he whispered into the gloom of the night, "Why do you not speak? I am an Elf, a trusted friend of the forest. Why do your ancient tongues speak only silence? I need your counsel, I want only to know why my heart feels such pain."

Grief overcame him suddenly and he sank to his knees. The trees would not answer, they could not speak in this world as they did at home. Even the great star of Elbereth was nowhere to be seen in this foreign sky and that, more than anything, tore at his heart. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The guest room was dark and no light from the moon shone in that night. Ashley leaned against the wall, her heart pounding and at war with her logic. She was taken by him, greatly so, but knew in her mind that he would leave and she would be as broken hearted as before.

Having noone else to turn to for solace, she dialed her friend's number once more.

"Ashley? What's wrong?" Amy asked when she heard her friend's broken voice.

"I can't do it, Amy. I can't. He must return as soon as possible or I shall lose myself."

"Lose yourself? I... I don't understand."

Ashley's eyes went to the window and she walked softly up to it, "I was so tempted to kiss him and, to pull away... that hurt more than anything."

"What happened?!" 

She put her hand upon the window's cold glass, "We were talking, laughing about teasing one another. Then, he got this look in his eyes and I... my entire mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of him. His face was so handsome, so beautiful and... and standing in that room I felt like all time had stopped. I've never felt this way before. He... his hand touched and embraced the side of my head and, I felt as if I could just fall into his arms right then." she stopped, seeing Legolas' form outside on the balcony, "But my mind screamed at me, saying that he had to return and that I would be left behind without him. I knew that... that if I gave in now..." tears fell down her cheeks, "I can't face that again... it's too hard."

Amy was silent for a moment but when she spoke, her tone was soft and understanding, "I'll be at your place in the morning. Will that help?"

"Yes." the woman managed to choke out.

"Good, then get some sleep. Don't worry about it so much, when he's gone we'll go out and have a good time. You'll see, everything will go back to the way it was."

Ashley smiled, but inside she was still as miserable as ever, "Thanks, Amy..."

"I'll see you in the morning then, goodnight."

"Night..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The woman hung up her phone but she continued to watch the Elf on her balcony. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and Ashley feared that he had moved wrong and hurt his already healing wounds. Rushing from her room, she flung open the backdoor and knelt by his side.

"Legolas... Legolas, what happened?"

He turned to her, his eyes searching for something that he could not find. Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks but he held his emotions in check.

"It is so silent.." he whispered at last, his eyes finally focusing on her, "At home, I could always hear the murmur of the trees or the call of the birds to their young. There was always something to occupy my mind but here..." he looked back out into the darkness, "Here, all is so quiet and it fills me with despair and horror. I am reminded of the tales of the Second Age, of the darkness of Sauron and his hordes of servants that ravaged the land. The stars give me no comfort, nor do the trees sing their sweet song to me any longer. I fear for Estel and for Mithrandir and the Pheriannath. I fear for the fellowship and the fate of Arda. Something terrible may have happened in my absence and I sit here, doing nothing but..." his voice trailed off and Ashley heard no more. *[Pheriannath - Hobbits]*

But she took him by the shoulders and turned his body towards hers, his eyes coming to rest on her own, "I swear this to you once more, Legolas. You WILL return to Arda and you will shape the future of your world. You and Aragorn and Gimli, you will become heros that will be sung of in times gone by. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, they will all become the bravest of all Hobbits. Boromir's greatness shall be shown, as shall Faramir's, his brother. Gandalf shall lead the armies of Men when all hope in the world has gone out. You are destined for great deeds, Legolas. Do not despair, not now, or you shall surely fail."

It seemed to her, in that moment, that Legolas' eyes shone brighter than the full moon. He smiled and, for the first time since she had met him, he appeared to be the mightiest of Elves. 

The two then stood and, for some time just let the silence envelop them. 

Not long later, Legolas put his hand to his chest and bowed his head, "Hannad le, Nileregwen." *[Thank you, Nileregwen.]* he then let his hand pass before him then fall to his side.

Ashley looked to him, a bit confused at first, "Im maus, Legolas." *[My pleasure, Legolas.]* she answered, but then gave him a quizzical look, "But what does Nileregwen truly mean?"

The Elf smiled, "That is your name in the tongues of the Elves." and he took her by the hand, "But come, let us go inside or you may catch your death of cold. For we Elves do not find much hindrance in the temperature of the world, but the mortal man however, does."

She smiled in return, all thoughts of earlier leaving her mind, "I hope you will take this time to sleep, kunn Legolas. For in the morning we go to find the answers to all these riddles." *[kunn - prince]*

They had walked toward the hallway but he stopped, releasing her hand, and his eyebrows shot up, "How did you know I was..."

But she continued on down the hallway and, as she stepped to the guest room door, she turned back to him.

"I already told you... I know everything about you and your world, remember?"

Legolas visually shrugged, "Then I suppose that I am at a loss in this matter." But he smiled, "Till the morn then."

And with that, each went their separate way. 

Early the next morning however, there was a knock at the door. Ashley's friend Amy had arrived, right on time.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews: 

  
  


Silent Echoes: Well, I'm afraid the pages will remain blank until the story completes itself. Because, the way I see it for this fanfiction is that it will end where The Fellowship of The Ring ends. If you catch my drift then you'll understand that something unexplainable is going to happen soon and it could change the fate of many in Arda.

  
  


LanierShazar: I hope I wrote this chapter well. I just kind of looked within myself to something that kind of happened to me. I've felt the way my character feels, before and it wasn't very fun. So, I tried to bring that to light as much as I could. Though, I'm afraid it didn't come across as well as I hoped it would.

  
  


Mickie: For some odd reason, beyond me, Fanfiction.net has deleted my poem from it's data base and locked my account in the way of creating stories. But, have no fear! I should have the poem up to read at my website, which can be gotten to through my profile. I've had little time to work on it, but there are a few things there. Once I finish reading Return of the King however, there will be so much Legolas information that it could take you days to read! But thanks for the review, and for patiently waiting for my updates.

  
  


Akima: Here's the new chapter you wanted to quickly, hehehe. Hope you enjoy!

  
  


Aidenfire: Don't worry, there will be more chapters. I plan on this story being a trilogy, just like my other fanfiction. I write some of my best stuff in trilogies. I just hope I can keep the updates coming along as smoothly as I have been.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


Well, I lied, you haven't met Mark yet. But I promise that in the next chapter, there will be some answers. I didn't think it would take me this long to write this chapter so I had originally planned for them to leave, but I have an interesting encounter with Amy planned for the next chapter as well as Legolas' first ride in a car. He still hasn't seen the computer room yet, and for good reason. But never fear, he may find out from Mark more than he was willing to in the end.

  
  


Tune in for the next chapter. What will Amy say when she meets Legolas? Can Ashley put her feelings behind her to do what she knows is right? Will the Elven Prince ever make it home in time to save the fellowship?

  
  


All this and more, so stay tuned!

  
  



	7. A Clever Disguise

Chapter 7: A Clever Disguise 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ashley, of course, didn't hear her friend knock on the door. So, after a few moments of waiting, Amy decided to show herself in.

Reaching into her bottomless pit of a purse, she withdrew a house key and, fitting it to the lock, entered.

"Ash!?" She called, a bit wary of walking into her friend's house without permission.

Knowing that her best bud loved to sleep late, when the occasion called for it, Amy walked down the hallway and nearly ran straight into her friend's guest.

"Holy...." she gasped, scared slightly out of her wits by the Elf's sudden appearance.

Legolas looked at her for a moment then smiled, "You must be the friend whom Ashley was talking to last night."

It wasn't really a question but a statement. 

Amy nodded, "Uh yeah... I didn't completely believe her but whoa..." she caught herself, realizing that she must look rather dumbfounded. Of course, she thought, who wouldn't with an Elf standing in front of them.

"So um... where is Ashley?"

"Asleep."

Suspicion crept slightly into Amy's voice, "Asleep doesn't tell me much. Asleep where?"

Legolas turned slightly, "In the guest room, or so that was what she named it."

"So, let me get this straight. You slept in her bed and she slept in the spare room?"

The Elf nodded, beginning to get the picture which Ashley's slightly over protective friend had conjured up, "We talked a little after she finished talking to you and then she went to bed."

"Uh huh..." Amy looked at him for a moment, "I suppose Elves are not very good liars though, according to everything I've read." she smiled, "Thanks."

And with not a single word more, she slipped past him and walked farther down the hallway. Legolas however, just shrugged and leaned against the wall, waiting for her return.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Of course Ashley had not overslept, at least not this time anyway. She was up and about, brushing her hair one moment then putting on make-up the next. That was how Amy found her and, slipping into the room unnoticed, sprang up behind her friend.

"Hi!" her blonde friend said, a smile on her face.

Ashley wasn't really startled, but she jumped slightly, "You would get along well with Elves, Amy. You both delight in trying to scare me."

Amy laughed, "So what else is new. Anyway," her voice lowered to barely above a whisper, "What happened?"

"Huh?" Ashley turned to her friend, a confused look on her face.

"Don't tell me NOTHING happened between you two after we got off the phone last night."

"Amy!" the woman shoved her out of the way and made for her closet, "How can you think such a thing?"

Her friend gave her one of her famous 'it's me' looks, after having fallen onto the end of the bed, "Oh come on. You know me well enough to know that I'm going to be a bit protective here."

Ashley sighed, "Nothing happened. When we stopped talking, for the second time mind you, I saw him outside on the porch. But... well... he was hurt, inside I mean. But we talked for a bit and then I came in here to sleep. He slept in my room, since he had been in there for about four days prior."

"Nothing..."

Ashley came back out of the closet, fully ready for the day, "Nothing. Sorry."

With a sigh Amy stood and stepped toward the door, "Oh well."

"And don't you get any ideas either." Ashley added before they walked out into the hallway.

But Amy just smiled and whispered, "Who, me? Never."

Legolas, who had been lingering in the hallway, turned to them, "Mae aur." he said with a slight bow of his head. *[Good morning.]*

"A an le, Legolas." Ashley returned. *[And to you, Legolas.]*

Of course poor Amy was totally at a loss for words, "Okay, English is needed so the friend here doesn't get completely lost." 

Ashley sighed, "Oh fine, spoil our fun." she laughed but then noticed Legolas' appearance for the first time, "Oh no... that won't do." 

He looked down at himself, "What won't do? I dressed in the clothes you gave me. Does it not suit me."

Before Amy could reply, Ashley stuck her in the ribs with an elbow, "It suits you well but your ears. Everyone in town is going to flip if a man with pointed ears walks down the street."

"Flip?" he questioned.

"That's slang, it means that they're going to think they've lost their wits." Amy replied.

"Ah..."

Ashley shook her head, "Any who, we have to do something about your ears." she turned to her friend, "Amy, do you still have that OCU cap in your car?"

"Yeah... Oh I get it. If he wears a hat, it'll cover his ears, or most of them anyway."

"Right."

Legolas was a bit wary of it all though, "What is a cap, if I may ask."

Amy rushed outside and, within a few moments came back, handing Ashley the hat.

"It's something you wear on your head to block out the sun." Course then she remembered that Elves liked the sunshine, "Not all of it mind you, but it umm...." she took a minute to think, "Instead of using your hand to shield your eyes, so you can see farther, you just wear the hat and this," she indicated the brim, "has the same affect."

He did not answer but looked at her quizzically. 

Walking over to the Elf, Ashley handed it him, "Just put it on your head."

He did so and the two women stood back and admired his new attire. He was dressed in blue jeans, the longest pair Ashley could find. And, since her friends tended to stay a while at her cabin, there were many to choose from. His shirt was green, of course, and long sleeved. It buttoned up the front with a collar. Lastly, were his shoes. They were one of the guy's doc boots which had been left from a long while back.

"Hey, aren't those Kenneth's?" Amy asked, pointing to the shoes.

"Yeah, but remember when we had that huge party and you and Kenneth and Mark decided you'd stay the night?"

Amy nodded.

"Well, Kenneth forgot about the shoes, don't quite know how, but he did. I've been meaning to return them, but haven't gotten the chance."

Legolas sighed, "So, does this suit you better?"

"Huh? Yes, of course it does. Though the hat looks a bit odd... maybe it's because I've never thought of you wearing a hat before. Who knows." Ashley smiled, "Well anyway, we'd better get going. Amy, can we take your truck?"

"Ah, I'd rather not. It'd been acting up a bit on these hills, let's just go in yours."

Ashley shrugged, "Alright."

Once more, Legolas was very confused and he looked to the woman for a moment, mouthing the word 'truck.' But she just laughed and said she would explain it later.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Within moments, after grabbing her purse, Ashley locked the house and jumped into the backseat of her Suzuki SUV. Amy had ushered Legolas into the passenger's side and when he was seated, he turned himself slightly to face the woman in the back.

"Nileregwen, man be sen nad?" He asked, keeping his voice calm but fear threatened him. He had never before been in such a thing as this and, the Elf pondered silently what its use might be. *[Nileregwen, what is this thing?]*

But Ashley laughed as she withdrew her cell phone from her purse, "Ha be car. Caru in naeth, Legolas. Le innas no brand, estelio nin." *[It is a car. Do not worry, Legolas. You will be fine, trust me.]*

Legolas smiled at her, "Ir agorech hir lu istui i glam edhellen?" he asked. *[When did you find time to learn the speech of the Elves?]* 

"Im nauth ha nai ned tulu." The woman replied. *[I thought it may be of help.]* She looked him in the face, "Im istui ha ir sui le hoda naegro a ab." *[I learned it as you lay in pain, and after.]*

He looked at her and their eyes held one another. But the arrival of Amy in the driver's seat shortened that moment and it was quickly lost.

"Are you guys ready?"

Legolas nodded and, with a smile Ashley replied with a yes. Soon they were off down the bumpy dirt road which led from the town to Laura's house. All the while, Ashley watched Legolas' fascination at the world about him and of how fast they traveled.

"If such things existed in Arda, it would not take so long to travel from my home to Rivendell. I often tire of that road, though no one but the two of you know that secret."

"And we will keep it well hidden." Amy replied, her concentration on the road.

Ashley however, was occupied elsewhere and was speaking rapidly into her cell phone. 

"Yes... I know it's a holiday but.... Kenneth, I need you to call a meeting at Castle Dungeon. Everyone, and bring all the reports you have. Tell Mark when you get there that we'll arrive in about thirty minutes." There was silence and Ashley rolled her eyes, "I can't tell you now what the trouble is. But I... no.... I need all the reports on paranormal activity."

Amy glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled, knowing what her friend was going through on the phone. But Ashley just glared at her and continued on.

"Yes, something has happened and I'll tell you when you get there, provided all the reports and members are present.... You do to have the authority to call a meeting, we're joint partners after all."

The Elf was growing rather interested in the conversation and turned to see the woman, her head resting on the driver's side backseat window and an exasperated look on her face.

"Kenneth, just do this alright. As a favor to me. When you learn why I need this, you're going to do one of two things. Either you shall bash me in the head upon learning the news, or faint." She laughed, "Yes, I said faint. Good, then I'll see you soon. Bye."

Ashley hung up the phone and flung it into the seat beside her, "AH!"

"Kenneth giving you problems again?" Amy asked.

"How'd ya guess?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

But Ashley's mood instantly brightened upon hearing his voice and she smiled, "About trying to figure out a way to get you home."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Uta: Thanks so much! I'm trying not to throw Legolas into a head over heels situation, he doesn't seem like that kinda guy. But Ashley, well, since she's based on me she has a problem with falling for a cute guy upon first glance. Have no fear however, for closer and closer they will grow.


	8. Meeting at Castle Dungeon

Chapter 8: Meeting at Castle Dungeon

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ashley leaned back against the window once more, looking to the ceiling and letting her inner turmoil over Legolas subside for a moment. She turned her face to him and saw that he was watching the land pass then by rapidly, for Amy was breaking the speed limit, as usual. The woman allowed herself to smile as she studied the Elf's profile. His eyes were focused elsewhere and did not notice her gaze. 

The only word that came to Ashley's mind was hott. She knew that Legolas was the most handsome being she had ever laid eyes on and, that he was the only male from then on, that the girl might ever think about. His presence filled her heart with so much joy, yet sadness also, for she knew his coming would pass and her life would trudge on much as it always had. Yet, these few moments they had together, she would treasure for all her lifetime.

Her thoughts of Brian were far from her mind, the man she had mentioned before as B to Amy. The old crush of Ashley's had been, in her mind, the finest man she had ever met. He was no comparison to Legolas however. 

The Elf's gaze drifted and, from his peripheral vision, he could see her watching him. His eyes turned to hers and, once more, in the sun filled cabin of the SUV, they locked in a seemingly endless moment. All Ashley's soul screamed out that his gaze was the only thing she needed in life, but her mind of logic tried to disagree. It spoke to her, saying that he would leave and she would never again gaze on such beauty as there was to be found in his eyes. But for the moment, her soul and heart won over her mind and the two just sat there.

A smile came to Legolas' lips, "An man thel caro le tiri an nin ned sen pad." he asked, a glimmer in his blue eyes. *[For what purpose do gaze at me in this way?]* 

A tint of red rose upon Ashley's cheeks as she replied sheepishly, "Fanu nu gerin penio hen bo pen ai thir sui bain sui le... Ha rinc nin, kunn." She has spoke her mind before even realizing what she had done. *[Never before have I set eyes on one who looks as fair as thee. It moves me, prince.]*

But Legolas was not angry nor did he mock her feelings. He simply nodded his head but his smile vanished and his disposition became very serious.

"Im hannad le, Nileregwen, an i eglario. Dan le garo henio, Im pulu dor anim ned Estel en haid." *[I thank you, Nileregwen, for the praise. But you have to understand, I cannot place myself in Estels position.]*

Ashley nodded, "Im henio." *[I understand.]* was her short reply, for at that moment Amy interjected.

"Estel? What are you two talking about?" she asked, rather annoyed, "I may not know much Sindarin, but I know that you're either talking about some sort of hope or of Aragorn. So," her eyes turned to catch Legolas', "Which is it?"

The Elf leaned back in his seat once more, "I spoke of Aragorn, yes."

"Uh huh..." Amy's eyes caught Ashley's in the rearview mirror, "And what else where you too talking about?"

"Nothing." The woman replied with a smile, "Just making conversation."

"Ah! You two are impossible! I followed your conversation for a bit, since I do know what 'hannad le' means. What did you say that received a thank you?" 

Ashley shrugged, "I just gave him a compliment, that's all."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Twenty minutes passed and they entered the small town of Ruidoso. It was a quite mountain town, filled with tourists most of the time, mainly in the winter and summer. Though it was spring now and all the skiers had put their skis into closets and attics. The time for summer, when many students were off school, had also not come. So, for the moment, the small town belonged to it's residents, and to those who visited from the nearby city of Abilene. 

The streets were more modern then one would expect but it had a rustic feel in the atmosphere as people walked by. Shops lined the streets and, as Amy finally found a small parking space, Ashley noticed some strange activity.

She saw people whom she had become good friends with, but now they looked on her like an outcast. Her thoughts went immediately to the presence of a few strangely clad men in business suits. No one in Ruidoso wore suits, at least none that Ashley had ever seen. They also sported black shades and, the woman's mind went once more to the thoughts of The X-Files. 

Ashley could be very paranoid at times and suddenly, small details seemed to click within her mind. The strange light of the vortex, which had spit Legolas out of it's mouth, would have caught the attention of some, she had no doubt. And, since the city of Roswell, a very well known haven for UFO fanatics and activity, was no more than an hour away, she suspected that they had heard the report of the lights. Also, the airbase in White Sands brought new thoughts to her mind. An airbase would surely have had radar and access to satellites, but if it worked this high in the mountains or could catch a photograph, she knew not. Her breath caught in her throat as she peered over Amy's shoulder.

"Park somewhere else." she whispered.

Amy turned to her, "What are you talking about? What's wrong with this spot?"

"Something's wrong, park elsewhere Amy. Please." 

Her friend looked into her eyes and nodded, "Are you always going to be so paranoid, Ashley?" she asked, pulling out of the parking space.

Ashley smiled, "I hope so."

The Elf looked out the passenger window and noticed that the men in suits were walking down the street toward them, "They are approaching, the men you are so wary of."

"How did you know I had a bad feeling about them in particular?" Ashley asked as the car turned down a nearby corner.

Legolas looked to her, "I felt them watching us as we pulled in and the look of them unnerves me."

"Great." Amy said as she parked again, a few blocks away, "Now I have two paranoid people to deal with." but she smiled as she said it, all in good fun.

"Well, you had better be glad I'm paranoid Amy. It always comes in handy when you listen to your gut feelings." Ashley replied, thrusting her cell phone back into her purse and stepping out of the car.

Amy and Legolas got out as well and they began to walk down the street. Dungeon Castle was two blocks away, but Ashley feared that the strange men might catch up with them in no time.

"We must hurry." Legolas whispered from behind her as they walked, "They are drawing nearer, I can hear their footfalls even at this distance."

"How can that be?" Amy asked, "There are a lot of people out walking."

The Elf turned his eyes to Ashley's friend, "Do you not trust my senses? You will find no being more attuned to what is going on about them than an Elf, Enlygiel."

"Enlygiel?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"That would be your name in the tongue of Elves." He replied.

"Ah..."

After a few more tense moments of walking, the trio made it to Dungeon Castle. Ashley quickly ushered them inside, and just in time too. As the door closed behind them, the well dressed men rounded the corner. 

"Mark, we need to hide in the break room. I'll explain it in a minute." Amy told their friend who owned the store. 

He did not have time to respond as the three rushed into the back of the building, closing the break room door behind them. 

Just then, the men entered and stepped up to the counter.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if we could get a little information from you?" one of the men asked. 

To Mark, they all looked rather identical and he began to wonder if Ashley's paranoia had been right all those years through high school.

"Sure." he replied, continuing to wipe the display counter with a rag.

Another of the men handed him a picture, "This was taken by a satellite a few days back. Do you recognize the surrounding area?"

"Yeah, it's up in the mountains." Mark laughed, "You see one patch of forest in this place, you've seen them all."

They looked at each other for a moment, "Do you recognize the two figures in the picture?"

"Well..." he said, adjusting his glasses and taking the photo, "One's a women and the other's a man, but that's about all I can make of them."

"No names then?"

Mark shrugged, "I think I went to school with the woman, but I can't recall her name, no."

The first man who spoke shook the store owner's hand, "Thank you for your time. May I ask, has anyone been in here lately?"

At that moment, in walked Kenneth, and behind him were a few of Ashley and Mark's other friends, "Hey Marcus Aurelius, wuz up?" 

Mark shook his head, "Be with you in a sec, DoWhatNow." he turned his attention back to the others, "Aside from these guys and another friend, no one has been in today."

"Does this other friend have a name?" the man asked.

A woman stepped out from a bookshelf behind them, "Of course I have a name." She said, "I'm Becca."

The woman was dressed in black from head to toe and sported some slightly pale make-up, save for the dark eye shadow and liner and her semi dark lipstick.

"It's the perky goth!" Kenneth said, though he was being rather ignored through the whole thing.

Becca smiled, "Yep, that's me." The men now noticed that, even though she was clad all in black, her boots each had a band-aid on their tops... SpongeBob SquarePants, band-aids.

The men turned their attention back to Mark, "And there has been noone else?"

"I said there hasn't but, if you don't mind me asking. What is going on in this photo?"

"That is classified information, sir." the other man said and, with another thank you, they left the store.

Kenneth stood there starring at them as they went, "Whoa, I never thought I'd live to see the day that I would see real men in black. Dang."

A noise issued from the back of the room and, out of the break area stepped Ashley and Amy. Behind them, was a tall blonde haired man. Mark, who was very suspicious as to why he just lied to the government, walked up to his friend.

"What is this all about, Ash? Those guys meant serious business, and they had a photo of you and your tall friend here." he indicated Legolas. 

Ashley sighed, "I think we'd better all sit down." She said, seeing as how all the members of their group were now present.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Kenneth grabbed a chair quickly, "DoWhatNow, ready for action!" 

Beside him, Ashley laughed as she sat, "Kenneth, only you would use your Dungeons and Dragons name in public."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't use Nileregwen?" he laughed, "I thought you liked Elven names but I guess you don't like it that much."

At this, Ashley paled slightly and Legolas gave her a quick glance but she shrugged it off, "Noone would know me by that name, Kenneth. It's not like you, who during high school said 'Do What Now' to everything."

"Don't forget about, 'Pop the balloon'." Becca replied, "I'm glad you guys finally got over that small phase." 

The brown haired man shrugged, "Yeah, but then she got into her Lord of The Rings phase." Kenneth eyed Ashley for a moment, "And it's still going strong, no?"

She nodded, all the while aware that Legolas held her in his steady gaze. Ashley hated the feeling that she had somehow lied to the Elf but he sat next to her nevertheless.

When Mark and Amy and the other members of the group finally seated themselves, they began the meeting.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I want to know what in heck is going on here." Mark said, "I don't like my store being under suspicion, especially from the government."

Ashley sighed, "I know, but what else could I do?"

"For starters." Jessica, another of her friends, spoke up, "You could introduce us to your friend."

The woman shifted in her seat, "I think I need to tell you guys a few things first, before introductions are made."

"Then get on with it!" Kenneth replied, he was very anxious to know why a meeting had been called on a holiday.

Ashley folded her hands on the table, "A few days ago, I was out practicing archery and..."

"Yep, that proves the Lord of the Rings phase is still in full swing." Becca said with a smile.

Again the woman felt Legolas' eyes on her, but she continued, "Any way, I was out practicing and a huge storm blew in. At first, I just tried to wait it out but, as I turned to head back to the cabin, there was a bright flash in the sky."

"So that's what the MIB are doing all over town." Mark replied.

Amy looked at him in shock, "They're all over?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they've been asking questions of everyone and, apparently, giving them a photo of you." The man pointed at Ashley, "I hope noone has told them we do know each other or else they might be back."

"Crap..." Ashley sighed, "This complicates matters. Any who, I went to investigate the light, like any normal paranoid person would." She smiled slightly at this, "And when I got there, I met my friend here."

"He's an alien?!" Kenneth yelled, jumping from his chair.

"Sit down!" Amy said in a hushed but stern tone, "We don't want anyone else in on this conversation than need be!"

The younger man nodded and sat back in his chair while Ashley continued, "No, he isn't an alien... well... okay maybe but let me explain."

"I think it would further this discussion if I just showed them." Legolas replied, putting a hand to the baseball cap on his head.

Ashley held her breath, though she knew not why, as the Elf removed the hat. His pointed ears sticking out like a sore thumb.

The room was completely dumbfounded.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this. 

Also, I do not own The X-Files, it's just been my favorite tv show in all of history, Mulder and Krycek are both such cuteies. So, I use it in reference to my paranoia. I heard somewhere that Gemini's were a bit paranoid at times and, I was born in mid June, so maybe that's why.

On another note, I also don't own Men In Black, though I suppose these MIB agents are a bit different. They're more of the type that you would read about in the MJ-12 Documents or any other Roswell reports. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


I know Ruidoso is in New Mexico and Abilene is in Texas but, for the purpose of my story, they are going to be very close to one another. Ruidoso is where I like to vacation, because it's dense forests can let the mind wander to new heights. The cabin which my character owns, is actually a model after one that I stay in when visiting the town. Also, Abilene is where I am thinking of going to college, though I am not too sure yet because I first must decide what I want to major in and, I have to take the SAT and ACT first. But, since I am thinking of that school then it's going to be very close to my favorite vacationing spot.

After all, this is a fanfiction and I can basically do anything I want, within reason. So, I don't think moving the position of a couple of cities and towns is going to do that much harm. At least I hope you guys don't think it does. If you have a problem with it, please feel free to tell me in a review or an e-mail. Course, I can't promise that the locations will change, since I'm already writing about them now. But, I thought that I would let you all know these small details, so as not to confuse you. Also, so people whom I know and who live in or near these areas, don't think I've completely flipped my lid.

On another few notes, please don't think I'm crazy because of the dialog here. I'll try to guide you through it as best I can, but it's written to be like the conversations my friends and I have all the time. 

Here's a rundown of the characters so far...

Legolas - Main character and creation of J.R.R. Tolkien. He is the Elven Prince of Mirkwood and a member of the Fellowship of the ring. After being cast into a strange warp hole by the Balrog, he's landed on Earth and taken up with a young woman. Now, he must find a way home before the Fellowship fails in it's quest to destroy the One Ring

Ashley - Main original character, found and befriended Legolas. She's very paranoid sometimes, but for good reason as you shall see. Ashley is the co-leader of their group of paranormal friends, though they talk of fantasy, books, and other things as well. She's a complete Lord of The Rings fan, her favorite character being Legolas, and is also very taken with the Elf. She is sometimes called Nileregwen, her Elven name, or Laura, her first name. Also known as Ash.

Amy - Ashley's best friend and a bit of a joker. She helps Ashley with her turmoil of emotions and tries to get Legolas back home. Amy goes to college in the nearby city and is wanting Ashley to join her for the next semester. She is also a Lord of The Rings fan, especially of Aragorn, and is sometimes called Enlygiel, her Elven name or she goes by Aims. 

Mark - He owns the comic and card shop known as Castle Dungeon in Ruidoso. He's one of their best buds from high school and will bo about anything for his friends. He is sometimes called Marcus Aruelius, a nickname from school, or Mephistopholis, a name he gave to one of Ashley's stuffed toy rabbits (it's name was originally Samwise Gamgee) and it has to do with the lord of some hell dimension, which he thinks that rabbits are from. He's a fan of Lord of the Rings, especially of the daughter of Elrond, Arwen.

Kenneth - A very hyper person and also heads the local paranormal group with Ashley. He tends to come across as a bit weird but he's very funny and always tries to get people to laugh. His random acts can land him in a bit of a spot, but he has no problem getting out of it. He is also known as DoWhatNow, the name of his Halfling Cleric in Dungeons and Dragons. A fan of Lord of The Rings, but less so than the rest of the group and his favorite character is not known.

Becca - A good friend of the group and always ready to help. Though she dresses all in black, she's not a morbid sort and loves to have fun. She's a huge Lord of the Rings fan, especially of both Legolas and Aragorn. She is also sometimes called the Perky Goth.

Jessica - A bit of a bookworm, she's the more quiet member of the group. Though her knowledge of the Silmarillion surpasses everyone else's. Ashley has the book, but she's yet to read it and so goes to Jessica for all her needed knowledge of Middle-Earth history. She has no other name which to go by, expect Jes and she's a Lord of The Rings fan, though her favorite character is not really known.

I hope that gives kind of a low down on who you've met. Also, I hope that you guys can follow our strangeness, for I wrote it to the best of my ability. Lastly, my friends and I actually have a group like this who met every once in a while to discuss any new paranormal news. Though not everyone mentioned here is a part of it and, due to secrecy, I cannot disclose the names of those who are and those who are not. Hehehehe, told ya I was paranoid, just kidding!

Any who, thanks, and laters!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Last Ray of Hope

Chapter 9: The Last Ray of Hope

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas felt like he were on display for the entire world as the room stared at him in disbelief. Ashley put her hand over his own, trying to comfort the rising irritability that the Elf was now experiencing. He took notice of the woman's hand and it calmed his anger, letting him remain cool and collected before the gawking table of mortals.

Mark was the first to speak, "For the love of everything good and holy Ashley, tell me that you just hooked up with the actor who played Legolas." He said, his eyes settling on his friend.

The woman shook her head and stood, "Guys, may I introduce you to Legolas Thranduilion, crowned Prince of Mirkwood." 

Looking up at her, the Elf smiled slightly and stood as well, "I am honored that I have so many, admirers in this foreign land." he replied, bowing.

Both he and Ashley sat once more, at the same time. The sight hit Amy suddenly and she realized, to her shock, what that scene just looked like. A king and a queen before their royal court. She could not shake the feeling that this may be the last time she saw her best friend but, somewhere in the back of Amy's mind, she knew that it was alright and, in the end, everything would turn out for the better.

Kenneth however, was not about to believe it, "You can't be serious, Ash. Legolas is a fictional character, he can't be real!"

"Looks like dreams do come true." Becca replied, a small smile on her face. The look was directed toward Ashley and she laughed, "But Legolas himself, in our very presence... Suddenly I feel more honored then I have ever been before."

"Right out of the pages of Tolkien..." Jessica said in a whisper, "I never thought such a world existed."

Ashley nodded, "That is why I said he was an alien, but not." her friends still had shocked looks on their faces, "But now it grieves me to tell you of his arrival."

But the Elf's hand passed onto her own, "I shall tell them. After all, I may have to relate the tale many times upon my return home." She smiled and let him take the lead. "Our Fellowship traveled to the Mines of Moria and, after our arrival, we were attacked by a large group of Orcs and a Cave Troll. A battle ensued and, as we ran from their arrows and growing strength, shadow and flame burned within the depths of the mines. Never in my long life had I been so frightened as when the Balrog of Morgoth showed itself to us. Mithrandir ordered our company to run and we did so. We made it to the Bridge of Kazhad-dum, but the Balrog followed us even there. It was in those moments that I thought the Fellowship would fall and, acting rashly, I fitted an arrow to my bow. Shooting the Balrog proved to be an unfortunate turn of events, for the ancient demon was only angered. By some foul devilry of his own, I was cast into the black pit of the mines. I could hear my companions scream my name and, as I fell, something lashed out to catch me. My elbow was snared and broken by the Balrog's whip and, as I heard the spell of Mithrandir, the evil creature flung me across the chasm. I landed on the other side, near to Estel and the Periannath but, before my wits returned, the beast snared me once more. My arm dangled uselessly at my side as I was suddenly hurled, one last time, into the very bowels of the mines." he closed his eyes for a moment, "All hope left me as I fell, tumbling against rock and stone walls as I went." Legolas opened his eyes once more, "The next thing I remembered, after the darkness took me, was that it was raining and a form stood over me in the chill air. I can not recall the words I uttered, but unconsciousness claimed my mind once more and, when I awoke, I was in the care of this most kind soul." he looked to Ashley and a smile broke onto his face, "So I am very sorry if my actions have seemed a bit hastened, for she has explained to me the events that may very yet be taking place in Arda."

"Events?" Mark asked, "You mean the quest for the ring, right?"

Legolas nodded.

"Well that's simple enough to answer. After you leave the..."

"Mark!"

The man looked to Amy who sat next to him, "What?"

The blonde woman hit him on the back of the head, "You can't tell him what happens, it's his journey and his life and shouldn't be told by anyone besides himself."

"Amy is right, but there are more pressing matters at hand." Ashley said, her tone betraying the sadness she felt, "If Legolas does not return then the Fellowship will fail, I've told him that much. The thing is, I can't figure out a way to get him home, not just yet anyway. That was why I hoped the reports would help." She looked to Kenneth, "Is there anything that we've come across that deals with vortexes that can twist time and space?"

The younger man sighed, "I don't think so." he went through a few pages, "Most of our reports have to do with the recent lights in Roswell. But it seems," Kenneth drew a map out of the stack of papers, "that the lights have been moving."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


"Moving?" Becca asked, leaning over his shoulder to see, "Moving like how?"

Kenneth shrugged, "Each dot is the location of a new light and," he took out a pin, "once I mark the spot Ashley found Legolas, then maybe it will tell something more."

The group waited in hushed silence for a few moments before Kenneth's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"X marks the spot." he said as he showed the group that all the little dots indeed made an X, Ashley's cabin in the middle of it all.

Becca glanced at his face, "Don't go all 'Pirates of the Caribbean' on me here Kenneth."

But Ashley had a slightly different reaction, "X....." she closed her eyes a moment, "There's something important about an X...."

"Nileregwen?" Legolas asked, looking at her confused expression.

She took the map from Kenneth's hands and studied it, "X.... Dragons of Heaven!"

"Of course!" Amy yelled, "Power shields and what not. Could each light be where some strange being from Middle-Earth has been dropped?"

Everyone else looked at the two friends with confusion but they continued their theories.

"No, otherwise I would think Hobbits and Orcs would be running around the countryside. But what if each light signaled a manifestation of power. In X, each Dragon of Earth and of Heaven had their own spots where their power was used, at each of the targets of the ending war. I think..." Ashley's eyes grew wide as she spoke, "I think that something has been trying to break through and, only now, has that power found a suitable place where a vortex could be torn." she looked to the rest of the group, "That's why the MIB are running all across the town and surrounding areas. They've figured out the same thing we have, but don't know that someone has traveled through the vortex and, they..." the woman looked to Legolas in fear, "They're trying to find you."

The Elf raised an eyebrow, "What would they want with me?"

"Same thing they always want." Kenneth replied, "Testing and probing and the like. They'd experiment on you until Doomsday if they could get you in their hands."

"Kenneth!" Becca reprimanded him, "You're going to scare him and the rest of us with your talk about government experiments." 

Ashley put her head in her hands and all conversation stopped, each person busy with their own thoughts.

Legolas placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Man raeg?" *[What is wrong?]*

"Lim pulu rino nin bar... Ha nainnas nu tirith si." she answered, shaking her head slightly. *[We can not return to my home... It will be under watch now.]* 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"English please!" Amy said, "I've already told you guys that once."

Ashley lifted her head from her hands and sighed, "Sorry but... the way I see it is this. The power is emanating from the forest near my house and, I'm guessing, it will open once again. But we can't go there now because the government surely has figured out where the location of their photo is." She closed her eyes and sank back into the chair, "It'll be guarded now."

The group sat in silence for a moment and Legolas put his arm around Ashley's shoulders.

He smiled to her, "Pan nainnas mae, le innas tirad. Lim pul hir edwen men, caru naeth." *[All will be well, you will see. We can find another way, do not despair.]*

A sigh issued from Ashley as she reached her hand up to her shoulder, placing it on Legolas', "Im fanu naeth egor annam estel." She smiled, his eyes shining on her once more. *[I never despair or give up hope.]*

Suddenly, Kenneth jumped up from his chair, "I've got it!" he cried. "You three go to your house," he said, pointing to Ashley, Amy, and Legolas, "but don't get on the main road to your cabin. The rest of us will go and distract the agents, making our own light in the sky. When they leave, head up to your place. It's as simple as that!"

"Oh Kenneth!" Ashley said, standing and hugging him, "You're the best!" she pulled back and looked at him for a moment, "But how will you fake the light?"

He smiled, "Easy cheese, Ash. We'll just get a few flood lights, give a couple of them different colored bulbs and, using the generator that I've got back at my place, have a little fun! Those agents will think an army of aliens has come to invade." the man laughed, "By the time they get to where we're at, we can just give an excuse that we were having a party and meant nothing by the lights. It was just so we could see a little."

Mark sighed, "When the lights blink on and off, they're going to wonder what's up."

"Simple." Kenneth shrugged, "We just say that we were attempting to create a strobe light for the party, nothing more."

Becca shook her head, "They won't believe you, least I don't think so anyway."

"But it's the only option left and we have to try." Ashley replied. "All in favor of the plan, raise your hands."

The count was quick, everyone raised their hands, except for Mark who just looked at Ashley for a moment.

"You know we're going to get into a lot of trouble if we're caught?"

Kenneth elbowed him, "Oh come on you goody goody, do something constructive for a change."

"Fine." he sighed and raised his hand as well.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"It's settled then." Ashley said, a huge smile on her face, "It's about three right now so, we'll put the plan into motion as soon as we leave. Kenneth, you and Jessica will go and get the generator. Mark and Becca, you guys get the light bulbs and flood lights, the strongest you guys can find. Head over to the old gold mining field on the outskirts of town, that would be the best place and, it's in the opposite direction of my cabin. But do not use your cell phones, they could pick up the signal and learn what's going on. Amy and Legolas and I will head out to the cabin, but remain off the main road until it's all clear." she sighed in relief, "Everyone got their part?"

The entire group nodded.

"Good, when it's all over, we'll call you on my cell, Kenneth. That will give you the signal to pack up the party and head home."

He laughed, "Are you kidding, it's going to BE a party. Not just to fool the MIB, but to have some fun in this dreary little town of ours."

The woman shook her head, "Alright then, but we're still going to call."

Mark stood, "Good luck you guys, and be careful."

"It's a good thing you're so paranoid Ash. Otherwise, I think you guys would have been caught a while ago." Becca replied, standing also.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Thranduilion." Jessica said, bowing slightly. 

Legolas returned the bow and stood as well, Amy doing the same thing. But Ashley looked to Kenneth, her gaze serious.

"Don't get caught." she warned, "I don't want to have to come bail you out of jail or worse, break you out of a military installation."

Kenneth smiled, "Me, get caught? As if. I'm the best prankster this town's ever seen or ever will see for that matter." but he became serious as well, "And don't you get caught either. Watch your back."

"You too."

With that, the group disbanded. Mark closed down the Castle Dungeon for the remainder of the day, seeing as how noone aside from them had been in. Becca started up her car, waiting for Mark to hurry into the parking lot. Kenneth and Jessica jumped into his truck and speed away toward his house.

Now, Ashley and Amy and Legolas were left alone in the streets of Ruidoso, looking at one another.

"This is risky, Ash. If we're caught..."

"We won't be." Ashley replied, giving Amy her best, it's me, look.

The trio walked back toward the SUV in silence but inside, Ashley was at war with herself. Torn between her mind and emotions, she finally realized that this would be the last few hours she would ever see Legolas. Fighting back the tears which threatened to overtake her, she pulled herself together and walked with her head held high.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

Also, I don't own X. It's an anime movie and TV series based on the manga created by CLAMP. So all the stuff about the Dragons of Earth and of Heaven isn't mine, but I thought it would be cool to explain it like that.

Lastly, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. It's a new movie, coming out in July, and it stars Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. I do not, in anyway, know either of them but, since my friend Becca and I can't wait to see the movie, I decided that it would be a good quote for the story.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

The plan moves into action, but will it succeed? Find out next time if Legolas returns to Arda and what will happen when Ashley realizes that she can't let him leave. Are Amy's earlier thoughts a premonition of the future? You'll just have to wait and see!

  
  
  
  



	10. There & Back Again A Present Between Fri...

Chapter 10: There & Back Again... A Present Between Friends

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas and Ashley stood outside the local bookstore, waiting for Amy to finish some quick shopping. It had been thirty minutes since her friend had entered the store, and Ashley was growing impatient. Looking at her watch once again, she sighed.

"What is your friend doing?" The Elf asked, he too was growing tired of waiting.

Ashley just shrugged, "Who knows with her. But she sure is taking her sweet time."

Before Legolas could respond, Amy exited the store, a bag in her hands.

"Alright, let's go."

"It is about time." The Elf and woman responded at the same time.

Amy held up a hand, "That... was freaky."

As the trio walked toward the SUV before them, Ashley laughed, "That was kinda freaky..."

"No duh." Her friend replied, "I thought only we said the same things at the same time. I guess I'm wrong, you two must be connected one some mental level that I've yet to figure out."

"Maybe..." The woman shrugged, "Who can really tell."

Legolas looked down at her, "Your worry is showing through." he whispered. 

Amy was out of hearing and busy unlocking the car. But Ashley turned to him for a moment.

"If this doesn't work..."

He shook his head, "That is not what you are worried about."

Ashley blinked, "Of course it is!" her voice raised slightly as they walked, "If this doesn't work then I don't even want to think about what would happen. Aside from Arda being overthrown, Sauron's darkness could penetrate into this world, using the vortex." She visually shuddered, "I feel as if..."

They had stopped walking and now Legolas stood in front of her, "As if?" he asked, waiting for her reply.

"I can't just sit here, not now, not after the fate of Middle-Earth has been changed." she looked into his eyes, "I'm going back with you."

This was what the Elf had feared. He wished to not involve anyone else in such a suicide mission and yet...

"No."

Ashley shook her head, "You don't understand, Legolas. This isn't just about your world any longer, it's about this one as well. If the story has been changed, my being there and knowing what is supposed to happen, would be useful."

"I said no." he began walking back to the car.

The woman stood there for a moment, then followed him. However, Ashley was stubborn, just as much as any Elf, and she was not about to let him leave without her.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The ride back to the cabin was uneventful and very quite. Amy wondered what had created the tension between the two, but decided not to ask. Instead, she looked back at Ashley.

"Hey, I took the liberty to bring you back some of the stuff you left at my place. I put it in the trunk."

Ashley got up from her seat and leaned over into the back. She nearly fell in her attempt to reach the bag, but righted herself once more and sat down.

"You could've put it closer to the seat."

Amy laughed, "But it was funny to watch you reach to get it."

"Ha ha." she replied, blushing.

Unzipping the backpack, Ashley found to her surprise, that she had indeed left many things with Amy. There were a couple of her pens, some drawings and paper, even her piccolo was stuffed into the bag.

"Amy..." Ashley began, "Am I really that absent minded to forget all this stuff?"

Her friend shrugged, "That's not all of it."

She began to dig around again, finding her cd player, cds, her huge copy of all the Lord of The Rings books in one, and even a blanket.

"Crap... I am absent minded."

With a laugh, Amy nodded, "You also left your flashlight and a few extra batteries. Actually, the entire front pocket it filled with the things."

Ashley opened the front and out spilled a mountain of batteries, every shape and size. As she put them back into the bag, something else caught her eye.

"Freakin crap man, this isn't mine!" 

Amy looked into the rearview mirror, "Well no, not really."

Reaching in, Ashley pulled out a dagger, "Who's is it?"

"Actually, that's your late Christmas present. I had forgotten about it and, the other day, found it stuffed in my closet. It's a replica of..."

"I know what it's of." She replied, "The real ones are in my room along with someone's clothes."

At this, Legolas turned around, having paid little attention to the conversation so far.

"I suppose that comment was directed at me?" he asked.

Ashley nodded and held up the dagger, "Look familiar?"

His eyes widened, "It is exactly like the two I have. Now I am confused. How is that possible?"

"Well, this company just starting making replicas of the daggers which were used in the Lord of The Rings movie and..." Amy started.

Of course, Legolas did not know what a movie was so Ashley interjected.

"A movie is like we are watching you and the fellowship on your journey first hand. As clearly as I can see you now, I can see you in a movie. Though, I can't actually talk to you and your part is played by an actor. An actor is someone who assumes the role of a person from books or other such things. And, this dagger was in the movie, well, this is a replica but there were two like it in the movie."

Legolas sat in thought for a moment, "So you truly do know everything that is supposed to happen?"

Ashley nodded.

"Any way, so I got this for Ash as a gift and forgot about it." Amy grinned, "But I guess now is as good a time as ever to give it to you."

"Now, if only I had the bow..." 

Amy laughed, "They actually haven't made the bow yet, sadly." she snapped her fingers, "Oh, and one more thing. I have something else I want to give you, but not until we've left the car."

"Ummm okay..." the woman replied, "What exactly are you up too?"

"Nothing."

And, with that, little more was said on the trip.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Just as they had thought, three black cars drove down the highway past them. The windows were tinted but, there was no mistaking that they belonged to the MIB agents from earlier.

Ashley pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number, "Kenneth?"

"Yo."

"They've just left, is your party in full swing?"

The man laughed, "Oh yeah, totally. Danielle showed up at my place while we were getting the generator and she's out here with us."

Ashley smiled, "Great. Hey Kenneth, can you give a message to everyone for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'm going to type it into the phone, just tell the others, okay?"

His voice grew serious, "Ash, what's going on?"

But she was already typing in the words and, as she finished, she sent them to Kenneth.

"Until later man, don't get caught." and with that she hung up, turning off her phone completely.

Little did the others in the car know, she had sent a farewell message to her good friends. When Kenneth saw the words, he immediately tried to dial her number, but it was now use. Her phone was off. He wondered what she was going to do and, as the friends gathered around, gasps could be heard.

The message read as such...

Until later everyone. I feel that it is fate that calls me to make this decision and here it goes. I am leaving tonight and may not return. If the dark power of Sauron wins out in Arda, than our world will be next. Deep down, I know this is true. So, I have some parting words for everyone.

To Mark, hang in there man. To Becca, always stay perky. To Jessica, think of me when you read the Lord of The Rings. To Danielle, make sure Kenneth does not get into trouble while I am gone. To Kenneth, hold the group together and be careful. I will miss you all dearly and will think of you everyday. Maybe, some day, we will see each other again and then, oh the stories we can tell.

Goodbye.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Well, there's the cabin." Amy said.

She pulled into the driveway and gave Legolas the key. He walked up to the house, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. While he was busy getting his things together, Amy turned to her friend.

"You're going with him, aren't you?"

Ashley looked up, "Amy I..." but there was not anything to say.

Amy just smiled, "I thought this would happen ever since you sent me his picture. You're in love, I see that but do you know if he even returns those feelings?"

"Maybe not..." she answered, "But even if he doesn't, I can't sit back while the universe hangs in the balance. I have to help, it's what I feel led to do. It's like, all my life has lead up to this one moment in time and, if I don't go, something terrible will happen."

Amy nodded and grabbed the bag from earlier that day. She took out two journals, each were bound in red leather and had words on their fronts.

There & Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale

Taking the journal, Ashley shook her head, "I don't understand."

"I figure it this way." she said, leaning back against the steering wheel, "If the words in the books disappear then maybe, since these are journals from the books, they'll work the same way. I made a call to some of the guys at the college and they agree that, if you write in here, I should be able to read it as you write and vice versa. That way, as long as the pages hold out, we can keep in touch."

Ashley couldn't contain her happiness and hugged her best friend, "Thanks Amy. I really am afraid to leave because, as the message I sent to Kenneth said, I don't think I will ever be back."

"I know."

Legolas was heading back to the car now, once more in his traveling clothes, weapons strapped to his back. He ducked low to get into the vehicle and shut the door. As he did so, Ashley leaned back, putting the journal and the dagger back into the bag.

"You ready?" Amy asked, looking to the Elf.

He smiled, "Lead on."

The woman backed up the car and within seconds, the trio were traveling towards the deserted wood area where Legolas had fallen from the sky.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: Legolas leaves! But he doesn't want Ashley to come with him. Tears are shed and friends must make difficult decisions about their futures. Tune in next time to find out how this vortex thing really works!

  
  



	11. No Time To Say Goodbye

Chapter 11: No Time To Say Goodbye

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The minutes ticked slowly by and each second was agonizing. The car rode steadily, bumping little along the dirt road. Dust and rocks flew from the back tires and trees passed quickly past tinted windows. The spot where Ashley had first found Legolas was no more than three miles from her cabin.

As the car slowed to a stop, the trio exited and stood on the road, looking deep into the dense forest.

"This is it, right?" Amy asked.

Her friend nodded, "Yes..." but she gathered herself once more, "I hope this vortex appears soon though, I'm getting worried about Kenneth and the others. By now, those agents have realized that the lights were fake and may be coming back." 

"Well, if that happens," Amy smiled, "I'll just take your car back, park it in front of your cabin, and jump in my own truck. They're sure to have not seen it, since I parked in the back and they'll just think it's another car traveling down the road."

Ashley nodded, but her thoughts were elsewhere and Amy's words did not quite register. She turned her head, looking at the Elf beside her. Legolas stood looking into the forest, appearing to be listening intently to something unheard by human ears.

"Legolas?" she asked.

He looked down at her, his blue eyes smiling, "The vortex has already opened. I can hear it, though..." the Elf looked off again, "I can not explain what the sound is..."

Legolas stopped all movement and turned his head to the side, looking back down the road.

"Something's coming..."

Ashley too looked in the same direction as a blue car came into view but she sighed, "What is Dan doing here?"

"She probably didn't like the idea of that message you sent them." Amy replied with a laugh.

The trio stood for a few moments as the blue car rolled to a stop and a young woman stepped out, her hands on her hips.

"So... thought you could get away with it huh?"

Ashley held up her hands, "Get away with what?"

"You introduced your 'friend' to everyone but me! Kenneth told me about it, it's not fair!" 

The two friends began to laugh, "Danielle, we don't really have time for this."

She walked up to the trio and stopped in front of Legolas, starring intently at him. He raised his head slightly, feeling her eyes upon him and frowned.

"Is there a problem?" the Elf asked, keeping his temper in check.

Danielle smiled, "Nope, no problem." and without any warning, the young woman threw her hands around his neck and hugged him. 

Legolas was a bit taken aback and looked to Ashley with shock and confusion. But she just began to laugh, nearly doubling over. 

After no more than a couple seconds, Danielle let the Elf go and smiled again, "Sorry.... I just always wanted to do that." and, her mood suddenly switching, she grabbed Ashley and pulled her toward the blue car.

"We'll be just a second." Legolas could hear the woman call out.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"What are you thinking?!" Danielle asked when they were out of ear shot from even the Elf.

Ashley sighed, "It should be obvious what I'm doing."

"No! You don't get it! You could get killed or worse!"

"There's little worse than getting killed."

She was about to retort but shrugged, "Good point... but still! Just because he's your so called hero, you can't just leave! You can't just up and throw all caution to the wind and go off on some huge adventure!"

The older woman blinked, "Why can't I? This is my one true chance for adventure, Dan... I have to take it. No more role playing or day dreaming or writing about life changing adventures. Finally I can live what I've always dreamed of. So tell me now why I can't go."

Danielle stood there for a moment then laughed, "It's not just adventure is it?" when her friend didn't respond, she continued, "This doesn't have anything to do with a dwarf dressed as a nun does it?"

"What?!"

With a laugh, Ashley's friend continued, "I seem to recall a certain movie quote that fits your predicament quiet well."

Ashley put her hands on her hips, "Uh huh... and that would be?"

"Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need..." Danielle stopped there.

"Is love." the older woman finished, "I know. I know."

"So then? You are doing this for more than just adventure."

Ashley avoided Danielle's gaze, "You know me pretty good I guess."

"You always have more than one motive, Ash. Always."

"What if I do?" The woman replied, "I've already had this talk with Amy, I don't need to have it with you as well."

"I just want you to think about this, that's all."

Walking a couple paces from the car, Ashley turned, "I have thought about it. I've been thinking about such things for days now. Danielle, if you had this chance, what would you do?"

Danielle thought for a moment, "I suppose I'd take it."

"Then it's settled."

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell the guys I couldn't convince you to stay."

Ashley smiled, "Guys just don't understand and I'm betting it was Kenneth and Mark who convinced you to come, right?"

"Yeah."

"Figures... Mark never could understand how emotionally complicated women are."

Danielle laughed, "Then I guess you'd better get going. I saw those MIB guys Kenneth warned me about back at your house."

"What? They should be long gone by now!"

"Nope."

Ashley turned but stopped, ran back and gave her friend a hug, "Thanks Dan." 

And with that, hurried back to join the others. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Guys, Danielle said that those MIB agents are on our tails. We've got to hurry." 

Amy nodded in the direction of Danielle's leaving car, "What happened?"

"I just had to convince her of something, that's all." Ashley replied with a smile. 

Suddenly however, Amy heard the distinct sound of tires on a dirt road and turned. Behind them, about a mile off, drove three black cars.

"Guys, we gotta go... NOW!"

Ashley saw the cars as well and the three ran off into the forest as fast as possible. Legolas, who was used to running over fallen objects, made it to the vortex before anyone. They stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

Legolas however, turned and bowed to both Ashley and Amy, "Hannad le, Nileregwen, Enlygiel." *[Hannad le - Thank you]* but now he looked at the woman whom he had shared a house with for a week. The Elf smiled, "Ae u-an, Im boe gerin tolno haim. Hannad le a loth i Valar berio le." *[If not for you, I should have become lost. Thank you and may the Valar protect you.]*

Ashley shook her head, "Nay, Im tolath na le, ind le u-loth dui ha. Im u-innas no trenarathon al hen lu, Legolas." *[Nay, I am coming with you, though you may not like it. I will not be told no this time, Legolas.]*

The Elf shook his head, "No! I will not get anyone else involved!"

"It's too late for that!" The woman shot back.

"Guys, we're kinda pressed for time here!" Amy said in a hurried voice, "The MIB guys are coming! Either get in that freakin vortex or forget it!"

Legolas looked to her, "U-caro aphad nin..." *[Do not follow me...]* he bowed once more, "Navaer." *[Farewell.]* and, without another moment's hesitation, the Elf reached his hand toward the swirling light.

In a brilliant flash, he was suddenly gone. But the vortex continued to hover above the ground.

"Amy..." Ashley started, turning to her friend. 

But she just smiled back and threw the bag at Ashley, "Get going."

The woman nodded, hugging her friend, "I will write to you guys, everyday."

"I know." she replied.

In the next instant, Ashley too had disappeared with a brilliant flash of light. But Amy had her own problems to worry about.

She quickly rushed toward the nearest clump of foliage and, as she ducked low, the MIB agents came within sight. They ran toward the vortex but were too late and it disappeared mere seconds before they reached it. A curse could clearly be heard from one of them and Amy got the sudden urge to laugh. The lead MIB agent reminded her of the guy off The Matrix and, with all the Middle-Earth talk, her mind drifted to a conversation which included the phrase, "Welcome to Rivendell, Mr. Anderson." Holding back her laughter, Amy waited a few more moments as they walked back out of sight. The recollection of that conversation brought back many memories of herself and Ashley, laughing about under the sun. Those had been good times...

Now though, her friend was gone and had taken the step into adventure. Amy remembered that Ashley had once said she wanted to be writer for the sole purpose of creating adventures. She had always wanted to have one like those in TV and the movies, but this was real life.

"Now you have your adventure." Amy whispered, making her way as quietly as possible back to the car. "Make it memorable..."

A few minutes later, Amy found the car and there was no sign of the MIB agents. She got into the SUV, her friend's SUV, and drove down the dirt road once more. Now that she had Ashley's keys and car and basically everything else her friend owned, what would she do with it? Amy thought about just holding onto all Ashley's stuff until she returned, but something in her mind said that Ashley would never again set foot on the Earth. It was not a dark feeling or a sense of danger but one that told Amy, her friend would find happiness beyond her wildest dreams in the faraway land of Middle-Earth.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

Also, I don't own The Matrix either but I just remembered that Mark and Amy and I had talked about the quote, "Welcome to Rivendell, Mr. Anderson." So, I thought it appropriate in an attempt to further describe these MIB agents. 

Also, I don't own the quote about love or about the dwarf dressed as a nun. It's from Moulin Rouge, which I watched yesterday and had the need to put in here. You know a movie's good when one of it's opening lines is...

"There was just one problem... I'd never been in love. Luckily, right at that moment, and unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof. He was quickly followed by a dwarf dressed as a nun."

So, that movie and it's music (man, Ewan can sing pretty good) have inspired me a bit recently. But I just thought I'd say that I didn't own any of that stuff.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Shannon: Thanks! I'm glad it's not one of those 14 year old girl things because... that's just kinda wrong. I mean yeah, my character's like 23, 24... and he's nearing like 3000 but still. She's a bit immature at times (like me!) But it comes from hanging around people younger than her. I'm also trying to make this as complicated as possible, meaning that there's no real love at first sight thing going on. Course, I guess that's not really true for my character's point of view because she kinda did... but who wouldn't fall for an Elf at first sight? Answer me that truthfully.

  
  


Aidenfire: Soap Opera huh? I get that sometimes... it all depends on the mood I'm in when writing. So, does that mean you like the soap opera type stuff or would you rather there be less of it? Yeah, and Elf and an SUV... a dangerous combination. I hope above that I explained the pop the balloon thing. If not, just tell me and next time I'll go into detail. Now, the stuff with X was a bit complicated. But in this show there are 7 good guys (Dragons of Heaven) and 7 bad guys (Dragons of Earth). When they fight one on one, they put up shields using their inner energy, their ki or chi. When the creator of that ki or chi barrier is killed, the barrier suddenly dissolves and, instead of the battle occurring in another reality, it shows through in the real world. Thus, if they destroyed all the buildings around when the shield was up, when it comes down all those buildings are actually destroyed. Now, I compared it to this instance because it was like something was fighting in another reality and each little light was like a separate battle. Only when Legolas was flung through the vortex did something happen in that other reality battle. Course, in this case, there wasn't really a battle in another reality but it was something trying to get through and damage this world. Does that make any sense? And lastly, yes it did sound a bit like "I'm coming with you!" didn't it? I kinda wanted it to since my character has a very strong attachment to those books and she feels that it's been put on her to help. Why else would fate have intervened in such a way? I'm hoping I made some sense in there, if not, tell me and I'll try a different approach of explaining it all. 

  
  


Cassie-bear01: Looks like that brain freeze lasted a while cause I know my writer's block did. Sorry about that...

  
  


LanierShazar: You're not being greedy, don't sweat it! I'm betting you're going to hate this stopping spot even more.

  
  


ShellMel: You're soon going to find out what she thinks of Middle-Earth cause that's where the next chapter starts from! But I did want to try and explain that there's a reason he gets pulled into the real world, which has still not yet been completely explained. It most likely won't be all clear until close to the end of the NEXT story. Yes, there are three parts to this tale...

  
  


Mickie: Same here, *sniff sniff* no more Krycek and Mulder.... *sniff sniff* but yeah, I've seen'em all and have most of them on tape or dvd. They're expensive on dvd though, $105 per season. But I've tried to stick things from movies or books or tv shows that stood out to me and hopefully pop out to you guys as well.

  
  


Juniper Holly: Thanks! I try my best. But that journal thing is going to play a very huge part in, not only the ending of this story, but in the next two stories as well. Without those journals... the fellowship might just fail and you'll eventually see what I mean by that. I'll most likely explain the arrows thing, but if I don't... it's because she tries to make her own arrows and can't quite get the hang of it. The piccolo... it is most possible that it will be heard. Though I sound 100% better on the flute, that's a bit too big to stick in a backpack, plus it's heavier. And on Brian, nope, he's pretty much out of the picture. Though, there might be a mention of him by Amy later. Also, she doesn't need her bow and that too you'll understand soon. Lastly, where they'll end up may be slightly confusing, but there's a point to it in the end. Course, when that'll get explained will most likely be later as well. I like having to make you guys think on things for a while. Hehehe...

  
  


Akima: Right now.

  
  


Uta: See! There's more now! Hehehehe... And yeah, that government thing was kinda added at the last minute. I didn't mean for them to stay on Earth for as long as they did. But then I wasn't sure how to do the Middle-Earth stuff yet and now... I think I've got it all ready!

  
  


Princess of the Leaves: Thanks! And I will, provided you guys keep giving me such nice reviews!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: Here's an explanation of "Pop the balloon." It's from the show, Aqua Teen Hunger Force which can be seen on Cartoon Network late Sunday nights. My friend Kenneth and I saw it and the next day he just kept saying, "Do What Now?" and I'd respond with, "Pop the Balloon!" You kinda have to see the episode, but let's just say that we've driven some of our teachers to the point when if either phrase is said, a pencil comes flying at our heads. And we're not even in the same class... or grade for that matter. Anyway, trying watching the episode entitled, "Balloonenstien" or try downloading it from someplace like WinMX or something. It's worth the wait because, if you're easily amused, you'll be laughing for hours. For another good laugh, check out the Angry Kid episode, "Blood Juice" from Atomfilms.com. I was going to put a joke about that in here, but then realized that I'd have to explain that as well.

  
  
  
  



	12. Strange Awakenings

Chapter 12: Strange Awakenings

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


If it were possible to describe the sensation of falling through a portal connecting two different realities, many words come quickly to mind. But if you wished for just one of those many, the answer which seems best fitting would be... sickening. Not only did gravity have no real place, but the sudden bursts of color and light were enough to drive any person to wishing they were blind. The swirls which danced before Ashley's eyes reminded her of what would be considered, in the 60's, as a "psychedelic" experience. But there was more to this trip than stomach churning mind games but a physical pull on the body as well. There were times when gravity played tricks, pulling, sometimes rather roughly, half of you one way and the other half in a complete opposite direction. The colors would sometimes be replaced with stars and glimpses of galaxies never before touched by life. Random images blossomed within the tunnel where time had no place. For a moment there may be a beautiful flower, opening it's petals to greet the dawn, and at the next, a horrid vision of "survival of the fittest." 

Ashley did not know how long she fell through the vortex, nor did the woman even realize when she had been spit from it's swirling opening. For, at some point in the travel, a head splitting pain had settled itself within her temple. From that moment on, blackness enveloped Ashley and of the trip through the vortex, she knew no more of.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." *[Listen to my voice, come back to the light.]*

  
  


There was a voice, though who's voice it was she could not clearly make out. The darkness that surrounded her mind caused Ashley to think that she were sleeping deeply and with this realization, she was not so sure she wanted to wake up.

  
  


"Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." *[Listen to my voice, come back to the light.]*

  
  


She inwardly sighed and wished the voice to go away, to let her wrap herself in the dark and comfortable folds of sleep. And her mind was resolved to wake for nothing, to let the weariness of the last few days just wear away.

  
  


"Nileregwen."

  
  


Course that might just do the trick of waking her from such a sound sleep. Ashley's mind immediately registered the fact that only very few people new that name and, there was only one who would call her by the name before any other. 

  
  


Knowing that the confines of her dreams could no longer hold her curiosity, the woman slowly began to open her eyes.

This in itself was a bad idea because the light was so bright and harsh that very little could be perceived in those first few moments of waking, save for a blinding glare. After letting her eyes adjust to the sharp lightning contrast, Ashley looked to her left and found someone there she did not expect... two someones actually.

A dark haired Elf smiled gently at her and Ashley had to fight back the urge to quote one of her friend Mark's sayings. Having watched the Lord of the Rings movies so many times, it would have been impossible for her to not realize who this Elf was. An Elven Lord and the greatest healer of Middle-Earth. But before she could even begin to say his name, not to mention ask what was going on, her eyes strayed to the second figure, who was even more unmistakable than the first.

This man, though you could not really call him a man, was clothed in grey robes which blended well with his long hair and beard of the same color. An oddly pointed hat rested upon his head and a gnarled staff in his hand. 

Ashley blinked a couple of times, recognition setting in, "Elrond?... Gandalf?..."

Of course this caught the Elven Lord a little off guard and he cast a quick glance to the Istari behind him. But the old wizard just smiled and something in his eye told Elrond that his question would be answered soon enough.

"How do you feel?" The Elf asked in common speech, not quite knowing if she spoke the Elven tongue or not.

Ashley sat up slightly, her head throbbing in protest as she leaned against the back of the bed, "At the moment..." she winced then looked at the two figures in the room once more, "I'm more struck with awe than anything else."

The wizard laughed, "So, what Legolas has told me was true. Or so I gather from your perplexed expression."

Legolas...

The mere mention of his name brought new found worries to the woman's mind, "Legolas? Where is he? Is he alright?"

Elrond laid a calming hand on her shoulder, "He is fine and fared much better than you. I have already tended to the elbow which, he told me, you had already cared for." the Elf smiled slightly, "As for where he is, I cannot say. My sons have most likely learned of his arrival by now and are anxiously throwing every question they can think of at him."

"I was wondering." Gandalf began before the woman could voice her opinion of what Elrond had said, "Legolas seemed a bit on edge when he brought you here and, try as I may, the stubbornness of my young friend has prevailed and he will issue forth no explanation. I was hoping that you might be a bit more forthcoming."

Ashley sighed, debating wether or not to tell of anything that may occur in the future. She struggled with the pros and cons for a few moments.

"If you do not wish to tell in fear the Legolas will learn, do not worry. What you say will stay within this room." Elrond said, knowing that any information would be helpful as to what exactly was taking place.

"It's not that..." Ashley looked at Gandalf for a moment, recalling the moment before falling to Earth, which Legolas had described to her. It was the same moment when the Istari should have died. "I don't...." she tried again, looking now out the open balcony. 

A breeze wafted through the windows and everything about her looked of fall. The leaves of the valley were turning brown with shades of bright red and orange and yellow blended with the skill of a great painter. Blue was the sky and few clouds hovered in it's confines. The songs of nearby birds filled the air and somewhere close there was a voice, singing softly to the beauty of the valley. In that moment, Ashley's mind fully realized that she was in Rivendell, the Last Homely House, Imladris. 

Without realizing it, she spoke her thoughts in a whisper which could barely be heard, "The Elves Autumn..."

Elrond glanced sharply at Gandalf, but the woman took no notice of it. After a few moments, she brought her attention back to the two figures and smiled, "Fine, I'll answer the question but it might not hold well."

Gandalf nodded, sitting in a chair near the foot of the bed. Elrond had already been in a chair for quite some times during the healing process and he now shifted slightly to make it a bit more comfortable.

"Apparently," she glanced to the Elf Lord, "You already know my name so I can dispense with the formalities. Also," this time her eyes flickered to Gandalf, "Legolas must have told you where he was and where I come from."

The wizard nodded.

"Then I am supposing why Legolas was so jumpy is that fact that he's already lived this moment once."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I found Legolas about a mile from my home and, after he finally came too, he told me what had happened. The fact that some unknown rip in time spit him into my world caused me to realize that it was due to something not happening here the way it was supposed to. I..." she looked around for her backpack and found it lying on a table at the foot of the bed.

"Gandalf, would you mind handing me my bag?" she asked, blushing slightly and mentally reprimanding herself for just addressing an all powerful wizard as such. 

The Istari handed her the bag and, after a few moments of looking through its contents, Ashley pulled out her gigantic copy of Lord of the Rings.

She laid the book on her lap, "I went and got my book and..." the woman turned the page to where the pages should have been blank. There was only one problem... now the pages before were blank as well. 

Ashley closed the book with a shaking hand, realizing what was now happening and she turned to the chapter when Frodo crossed the Ford. Those pages had words.

"So only the pages that speak of things that haven't happened yet..." she whispered.

Gandalf cleared his throat, bringing the woman from her thoughts, "You were saying?"

"Right..." She looked up from the book, "I went and looked in this book after Legolas told me what happened to him and all the pages afterward were blank. Now, all the pages before are blank as well."

"I do not see what this has to do with the situation." Elrond stated.

Ashley shook her head, "Sorry, my thoughts are scattered. Legolas left Middle-Earth when..." she stopped, not quite knowing how to put this, "When a fellowship he was in was traveling to Mordor. The fellowship passed through the Mines of Moria and that's where Legolas was pulled from. Now though, he's come back but..."

At the mention of Mordor and a fellowship, Elrond and Gandalf exchanged glances.

"But he's come back BEFORE the fellowship reaches Moria, even before it has been assembled. At least," she looked at the two, "At least I think before. Has Frodo arrived?"

This question caught both off guard and, by the look on their faces, Ashley now feared she had asked the wrong question.

"Yes, he arrived just yesterday." a voice from the door spoke.

If Ashley had been shocked before, this new surprise was even more nerve rattling. 

Standing in the doorway to her room was a man who looked to be in his thirties. He was dressed in Elvish fashion, but adorned dark colors instead of the bright fashion of the Eldar. His hair was a bit unkept, as was the scruffy and rather short beard he sported. The man's eyes however, were so bright and wise beyond years that Ashley's first reaction to their piercing stare was to do one of two things, shrink away, or faint. She was overcome with a sudden emotion to kneel before the man, for she knew that before long, an entire country would be doing the same. Her breath caught in her throat she could barely choke out his name.

  
  


"Aragorn..." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: Now review answers for this chapter because I haven't checked my e-mail and I can only do that from my computer and I'm not on my computer. Anyway, I also wanted to bring to your attention that the "quote from Mark" was the same thing which Amy thought when seeing the MIB agents. Sorry, I just find it funny. Also, I was going to say something about a quote we have for Gandalf... but that's not really very appropriate... literally. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far.

*goes back to listening to the song from Moulin Rouge where they're singing different love songs on top of the elephant room.*


	13. Welcome To Middle Earth

Chapter 13: Welcome to Middle-Earth

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Both Legolas and I made it to Arda safe and sound. Well, that might be an understatement. Though I'm just finding the chance to write to you, I've actually been here for about seven days. I can't remember what has happened over the past few days, probably because I was unconscious. However, I spoke with both Gandalf and Elrond earlier this morning. 

It seems we've arrived in Rivendell, a few days after the Hobbits and Aragorn. I told Gandalf all about where I came from and about how Legolas ended up on earth. Then, the wizard told me that Legolas had brought me here. Apparently, I had fallen from the sky mere seconds after Legolas and landed on him! He was going to, supposedly, "scold me" about following him, until he noticed I was unconscious. From what Gandalf said, he was very worried and, since Rivendell had been in plain sight, he brought me here. 

When I woke, both Gandalf and Elrond were watching over me. Imagine my surprise, Amy! It was very hard not to say, "Welcome to Rivendell, Mr. Anderson." Of course, then I became slightly confused because here we are, the fellowship not yet formed, and in Rivendell. We were supposed to be in the Mines of Moria! This also I told Gandalf and me made me promise not to speak of the future for a while. 

Of course after that, who should walk into the room but Aragorn himself! He's a lot better looking in person. Now however, I'm imagining that you are rather jealous that I have met him and, even though I'm in a different world, I can steal feel you glaring at me... so stop it! 

I fear however, that I've made Legolas terribly angry with me. He hasn't spoken to me since I've awoken, which has only been about seven hours ago, but still! Elrond has forbidden me from leaving bed however and, on top of not coming to talk with me or even to see how I am, he's turned away anyone that I've asked to go find him! There's this small voice however, at the back of my mind, that says he's more frustrated than truly mad. I can vaguely recall seeing his face, an expression of worry mixed with hurt. But the image is blurry and, if it was real, then it must have been shortly after I landed on him. 

Sometimes though, I've found myself wondering if this is all just a dream.

Is any of this real... or not? 

Laters... ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"An interesting story, which no doubt, will have an equally interesting end." Ashley laughed as Pippin dove into one of the many tales of the Shire.

  
  


It had been nearly two days since the woman had awoken, finding herself in the beauty that is Rivendell. After first speaking with Aragorn, a meeting which still sent shivers down her spine when the thought of him arose, she had spent the day resting. As evening drew near, Ashley had received a second visit from Gandalf. There was a table and chairs in her room, so she and the wizard had partaken in a light dinner while discussing the happenings of Middle-Earth. Ashley had been surprised that such secrets were being told to her, especially things that she realized, only Elrond and the Istari knew of. They talked of the traitorous Saruman and his ever multiplying army of Orcs. Sauron and his One Ring were the main topic of discussion however, as the wizard sought knowledge on how things had occurred from Ashley's understanding.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


"Surely you must know what sort of action we took to be rid of the ring's evil." Gandalf questioned, though by the look on his face, Ashley guessed he already knew that answer.

"I don't want to tell much." she replied, taking a quick drink from her glass, "Soon, Elrond will hold a council, involving many of the races of Middle-Earth. Those invited will include such as yourself but also Frodo, for the Hobbits. The fact that he's been the ring bearer so far will ensue that he be there, but the other four will be listening in. Though," Ashley said with a smile, "Don't tell Lord Elrond that. Bilbo will also be there. Now, as for the other races..." she stopped for a moment, "I know the major players, but let me see if I can't remember everyone... There was Elrond, Glorfindel, Galdor, and Erestor for Elrond's household. Then there was also Gloin and his son Gimli, both for the Dwarves. But, I think there were also other Dwarves present as well. The same goes for the Elves." she closed her eyes, "I cannot remember any others, save for Legolas being for his father's realm of Mirkwood. Lastly, was Boromir, son of Denethor for Gondor and Aragorn," at this Ashley blushed slightly, "I mean, Strider for the Rangers of the North." 

Gandalf thought on this for a time, "From our first meeting I gathered that your knowledge would not fail. It became even more apparent when you called Aragorn by his rightful name, which few have ever known. I believe only myself and the Elves know of his true name, though none speak it openly." The wizard smiled, "You may call him Aragorn, if that is your wish. However, until such a fellowship's meeting comes to an end, I ask that you refrain from that name and call upon him as 'Estel' or even 'Strider.' It will make things easier for the time being." The woman nodded, but Gandalf as far from finished, "Tell me, what shall be done about the One Ring? But do not reveal all to me, for even I should not have such a great foresight into the future."

"Well..." Ashley started again, "You shall choose a fellowship of nine; Yourself, Boromir, Gimli, of course Legolas," she smiled, "and Strider also will go with you. Lastly, there will be Sam and Merry and Pippin and Frodo, the latter will bear the One Ring to Mordor's Black Gate."

The wizard sighed, "I was afraid of this..." he turned to look out at the setting sun, "Frodo's burden has already been great and if I could have it my way, he would return to the Shire and live out his days in peace. But," the Istari's eyes came back to focus on the woman, "I suppose that it is his destiny, fate if you will, to bear this wicked burden."

At this, there was a knock at the door and in walked one of the Elves of the household. He bowed low to the two seated and Gandalf rose to meet the Elf.

"Mithrandir, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you." 

Gandalf nodded, "Tell him I shall be delighted and will be along shortly."

The Elf bowed once more and then left the room, closing the door behind him. Turning, the wizard smiled, "I will take what you have said to heart and speak with Elrond about holding a council. However, there will be one more member present that the meeting, a member with the knowledge of everything which we shall shortly do."

Ashley stood, "Gandalf, I couldn't. I... I would be changing history."

"Precisely."

And with that, the Istari left the room and left Ashley to deal with her conflicting thoughts.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


So, ever since her meeting with Gandalf, Ashley had to find other ways of occupying her thoughts. She had received a very strange visit this afternoon however, and it had been none other than Pippin who had come to call. Though the young Hobbit had never met her before, he explained that Strider had sent him to talk with her.

As they spoke, it became quiet clear why. Pippin was worried about Frodo and wanted to know if he would be alright. Ashley, feeling now like the village fortune teller, had sighed and asked him to sit with her.

So, here each sat, the Hobbit at the foot of her bed. She had begun to tell him that Frodo would be perfectly fine, but refrained from mentioning anything about how the wound would always be with him. It was something she did not think the youngest Hobbit needed to know, at least not now anyway. Thrilled with this news, Pippin had decided to stay and keep Ashley company, entertaining her with stories from the Shire.

Of course, Hobbits posses a great ability to talk and talk until there is nothing left to say, but at the current rate... it seemed that Pippin could go on forever.

  
  


"And so, there was a grand party and it was all just for Bilbo!" the young Hobbit flew into a detailed description of the old Baggins' 111th birthday. 

Ashley just sat there, laughing as Pippin told her of his and Merry's party antics, which included much more than just launching a large firework into the air.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Mickie: I might take you up on that e-mail offer sometime. Though when that will be, I've no clue. I don't check my e-mail much, well, actually I do but to get me to reply with my full wits about me, is near to impossible. Normally when I reply to an e-mail, it's short and sweet, unless I have the time to sit down and type stuff out... kinda like now. But yeah, sounds good. Also, I'm glad that Agent Elrond thing made you laugh, makes me crack up whenever I think about it. Now, I don't know about if Ashley will be written in yet or not but I'm most likely leaning on the not part. Course, that can all change with the passing of a day and I may decide to write her into the real story after all! But as for the book, yeah definitely! Things will appear as they happen and, thankfully, this will be how Ashley checks their progress. You know, make sure everything's going... "By the book." Hehehe, sorry, lame pun.

LanierShazar: Look! More Middle-Earth goodness! Also, yeah... my Elven Hero's about to show his feelings, some of them anyway. But you know Elves, they're so stubborn!

Uta: Well yeah, Legolas is ticked off but it's kinda more at himself than her. But, as you will find out in the next chapter, Elves are a bit more complicated than you think. *wink*

Karone: I thought about doing a lot of his reactions and such, but then I realized that I really needed to get to the main plot of the story and get them to Middle-Earth. Trust me, you're going to learn everything you wanted to know about LOTRs and then some (the some being stuff I add) and I'll take you guys on an adventure through the entire series and beyond!

Juniper Holly: Actually, I just really like Rivendell... *shrugs* so I had to start out from there. Also, I want Ashley to be able to get her two cents in when the council begins. She definitly, and you will see this soon, does not like Boromir's attitude. But, I hope this and the next chapter got out quick enough this time!

Aidenfire: Then just for you, when I leave you guys at a slight cliffhanger from now on (meaning the next chapter and on) I'll do a little dramatic "TUNE IN NEXT TIME!" How's that sound?

jenn: And I hope that it stays interesting for you too. Thanks!

Eleclya: Uh oh... I'm on.... dun dun dun THE LIST! Hehehehe! Thanks! If you like this one, then check out my other story. You might like it so well that it'll have to go on... dun dun dun... THE LIST! Hehehehe. Thanks for liking this crazy ride!

0: Well, here's that next chapter and even the one beyond that!

kurleyhawk2: I'll try my best to keep these chapters rolling out but I've also got a week's worth of makeup work to think about. I've been out of class for a week! My band instructor is going to shoot me on Monday! Competition's in one week and I can't even play my entire solo! AH! Stress! *takes a deep breath* But yeah, between classes, academic and music competitions next week and the week after, and the fact that I have to update my OTHER story next, I'll try to get the chapter after this and the next one out as soon as possible... I hope!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Conversation With A Stubborn Elf

Chapter 14: Conversation With A Stubborn Elf

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Man, Elves have some powerful medicines. Whatever it was the Elrond made me take has zapped most of my strength, which is why it's taken me a couple days to write to you again. Elrond said that there was some sort of chemical reaction in my body to the change of worlds caused by falling through the vortex. Gandalf was in the room when he said this and the wizard merely nodded and smiled. They share a secret about me, though I know not what it is... yet! 

I met Aragorn a couple days ago, as I said earlier, and he spoke with me the other day. I promised to walk with him as soon as I am well, and as soon as Elrond lets me get out of this blasted bed! He said that I am free to move about as I will tomorrow though, but now I've developed this cough which he's a bit worried about. It seems that there were a couple side effects from traveling through the portal and it will just take time for them to dissipate.

And, as an always lingering thought, I can't help but hope to speak with Legolas sometime soon. I have to know if he's upset.

I worry about him...

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas sighed as he sat on his balcony and watched the stars. He had avoided talking with anyone on the matter of Rivendell's new guest, except for Elrond and Gandalf. He had been sure they both would feel the same way he had about the woman following him. However, things did not play out as he thought they would. Elrond was not being forthcoming with his feelings on the matter, but Gandalf was another story. 

Legolas took in a deep breath to calm his rising anger. The wizard had actually become quite glad that this woman was around. It infuriated the Elven prince, partially because she did not belong there and partially because he knew, from what had happened before he fell to earth, that things would get very dangerous. He knew not how Ashley would fare in a fight, probably as good as the Hobbits, most likely better, but the battlefield was no place for a woman. 

"Something troubling you, Legolas?" A voice from behind asked.

The Elf had been so distracted by his thought that he had failed to notice the human's soft footfalls. 

"Nay Estel, I am merely thinking and enjoying the night's cool breeze." he replied, refusing to turn around.

The man however, walked up next to him on the balcony, "Then may I inquire into what you are thinking of? For surely the breeze could not have distracted you enough to be startled by my approach."

Legolas winced slightly, he hated it when Aragorn was right.

"I was just thinking about..." but then he found it hard to explain and turned to the man, "I was thinking of the future actually."

"The future?" Aragorn raised a questioning eyebrow, "How so?"

Legolas turned, "Walk with me?"

The two began to leisurely pace through the halls of Rivendell. They took in the rather strange silence. Some of the Elves, including the Hobbit Bilbo, were in the main hall. They enjoyed song and drink and the telling of tales. But Legolas had excused himself from the festivities in order to entertain his own muddled thoughts. Now it seemed, Aragorn would share in their entertaining.

"Has Mithrandir told you that, to me, all of this has already happened?" the Elf asked.

Aragorn nodded, "He has." They passed one of Rivendell's lush gardens as they spoke, small lanterns lighting the halls.

"Well, I was thinking ahead, to some of our later adventures and..." he stopped suddenly, "I have come to the conclusion that things must go differently as we set in."

"Legolas, you can not change the future." Aragorn put in, a hand on the Elf's shoulder, "No doubt something terrible about this set path troubles you."

"But I have to do something, Estel." he turned worried eyes to his friend, "Ashley said that..."

"Ah! So the truth does come out."

Legolas looked at him for a moment, his face puzzled.

"I thought that this conversation would lead to her, one way or another."

"Estel, you do not understand."

Aragorn shook his head and continued walking, "It is you who do not understand, Legolas. Ashley has already told me what it is that's bothering you." He glanced back to make sure the Elf was following him, which he was, "You, my friend, are afraid of falling into the darkness of Moria."

"Not afraid really." The Elf said, "I am merely hesitant to embark on something which I know should have killed me the first time." 

Aragorn was silent for a moment. The duo had passed back into the main halls of Rivendell and could hear from a nearby room, Hobbit commotion. Apparently, Sam and Merry were fighting about how to make the recently woken Frodo more comfortable and poor Pippin was attempting to calm down the entire situation. The man had to stop the laughter rising in him, Hobbits were some of the strangest people.

"Then you wish to not be a part of this?"

Legolas looked at his friend suddenly, "Nay! That is not what I mean!"

"Then what?" he turned, "Look Legolas, you have to make up your mind. You said you were 'hesitant' to go on this journey that you are sure will happen and yet you also wish to take part. Tell me my friend, which is it?"

The Elf stopped, leaning against one of the hallway's walls and sighed, "Did she tell you what would happen if I had not fallen?"

Aragorn shook his head.

Standing, Legolas continued down the hallway but he stopped after a couple of steps, realizing that Aragorn had not followed him. 

He turned, "If I had not attacked the Balrog, it would be Mithrandir to suffer the same fate I was faced with."

The impact of that statement sent Aragorn's eyes wide and he paled slightly, "Tis not true..."

But Legolas just nodded, "It is. And to make matters worse, she," he pointed at the open doorway a few yards down the hall, "told me that Mithrandir MUST fall! I cannot just sit back as someone I know and love walks to their death. Unknowingly or not, it is not right!"

Aragorn did not respond right away but walked toward the Elf. They continued on down the hallway for a moment before the Elf stopped once more. Having continued on, Aragorn turned to him from a few feet down the hall.

"Then that is why you have acted so strangely."

"What?"

The man shrugged, "My brothers and I believed that you..." he looked the Elf in the eyes a moment then shook his head, "Nay, that is not important. But now I know that you have been troubled by a prophecy of death."

"It is not a mere prophecy." came a third voice, this one from slightly down the hall.

Emerging from Ashley's room and closing the door behind him, came Elrond. Both Aragorn and Legolas were a bit taken aback by the Elf Lord's words.

"If it were a prophecy then she would not know of the things I, right now, have been planning." Elrond glanced from face to face, "The woman you brought here has read an account of everything that has yet to transpire in this Third Age and, though she is hesitant to shed forth many details, what she has said of late has come to pass."

Legolas shook his head, "But it does not make sense. Even when she knew who I was and explained the events in Moria I..." he trailed off as Elrond set his eyes upon him.

The Elf Lord sighed, "She knew of you, yes. She also knew who I and Gandalf were when she awoke. Not only that, but she knew your true identity, Estel. That in itself is enough to convince me. However, earlier she spoke to Gandalf and, after my own meeting with him, we have agreed to do exactly as she has spoken."

"But Ada, is that wise?" Aragorn asked, looking from Legolas to the Elf Lord. *[Ada - Father]*

"It appears to be. And it would do you both good to heed what she has to say, it may save you in days to come." Elrond sighed once more, "But, I have just come from meeting with her myself, though now she has retired to rest. She knows of things that no one does and, though you may be treating her as a mere fortune teller," his eyes rested harshly on Aragorn and the man cast his gaze to the ground, "She may be the only person able to help in this dark time."

The ranger lifted his eyes once more, "Then you intend for her to come as you have planned?"

"Yes, she will be present at the council and it will be held in a few days. I have sent word long ago to other members and they too she knows will come."

"Then what will happen?" Legolas asked, "Will the ring be destroyed and if so, who will destroy it?"

Elrond shook his head, "That she will not speak of. I believe she fears to change the outcome of this war with Sauron and then her entire purpose for following you will be for naught." But the Elf Lord smiled, "Take heart however, for I believe that in the end you two will not view her as much a burden as you do now."

As Elrond left the two friends in the hallway, it was Aragorn who spoke up first.

"Though my father tends to understand me, I do not think her a burden. True, I viewed your friend as simply a fortune teller and nothing more in the earlier times but now..." he sighed, "Now I am not so sure."

"She is a burden, though I do not think I could say it to her face to face." Legolas said with a sigh.

Aragorn turned to him, startled, "If she is such a burden, why then did this walk of yours lead us straight to her room." When the man saw the prince's look he tried desperately to contain his smile, "Come to think of it. Why have you not gone to see how she fared, Legolas?"

"I was busy." 

"A very weak response." Aragorn replied, walking toward Ashley's room, "You have not said one word to her since you both arrived, have you?"

Legolas raised his head in defiance, "I have had other things on my mind, Estel. You yourself should know that yesterday I received a summons from my father and he wishes to speak with me of Elrond's actions in the matter of the Ring. I have been preparing to ride out to Mirkwood tomorrow for just that reason."

"A likely story." The ranger would not let this go so easily and he smiled as he stood, leaning on the doorframe to Ashley's room. "What I see here." he said, his eyes glancing at Legolas and inviting a challenge, "Is an Elf too scared to admit when he is wrong."

"What?"

Aragorn indicated the woman who was sleeping peacefully in the room, "She told me that you insisted on her not coming. I think you were wrong in that choice."

"Wrong?" Legolas walked to up his friend, "How dare you think I was wrong?! I said that in her best interest and wanted no others to become involved in this burdensome and weary journey that is waiting for us all! If anyone is wrong it is you, Estel!" His voice sounded harsh in his ears and the prince knew that his hushed whisper could easily wake the woman in the room. "You do not know everything of this matter and still you make judgement upon me?!"

The man shrugged once more, "Then perhaps you would care to enlighten me so I may make a better judgement."

"I..." the Elf stopped, realizing that Aragorn was merely toying with him and he smirked, "Have it your way, Estel. Have it your way."

The prince's eyes drifted from his friend and into that of the room. It was dark, no light shining save from the moon's own brightness on the balcony. But, even through the darkness, the Elven sight of Legolas could make out the form of the woman sleeping soundly in the room before them. She had a slight smile on her face and a look that all time in the chamber had stopped for her mere enjoyment. 

Aragorn noticed the look upon Legolas' face, his eyes not able to pick out the details of the woman's room. But, from the way the Elven prince's eyes flashed, the man knew something else was troubling his friend and it was not merely the task of destroying the One Ring.

"Legolas?" he began.

The prince turned his eyes back to Aragorn and, in that moment, the ranger could see it all to clearly. 

"Impossible..."

Legolas was quite confused once more, "What? What's impossible."

Sporting a look of shock and disbelief, Aragorn laughed slightly, "You can't have... No... There's no way that you would..."

"What?!" The Elf asked again, a bit more impatiently this time.

Aragorn could barely contain his laughter now. It was joyous yet at the same time, sent a chill of sorrow to his heart. The ranger knew only because he too had fallen into such a trap and now he could see it clearly in his friend's eyes.

"You have been taken in by her."

Now it was Legolas' turn to laugh, "Have you gone mad, Estel?! She is a mortal and I am Elven kind! I know you and the Lady Arwen have been struck with love, but to think the same thing of me?!"

"But it is written all over your features, mellon nin." The man added. *[mellon nin - my friend]*

Legolas found himself venturing back down the hall, walking quickly away from Aragorn but he turned once more, pointing a finger at the man, "Listen Estel. Whatever you may be thinking, keep those thoughts to yourself."

"Then I am right." it was a statement, not a question.

The Elf sighed, his eyes glancing around wildly about him. Finally, he lifted his gaze and stared directly at the ranger, "I do not deny what you are saying. However, nor can I confirm your statement either. I..." he stopped, for once at a loss for words and wanting desperately to end this conversation. Legolas took a deep breath, slowing his rapidly beating heart, "I have to think." and with that excuse, the Elf walked back down the hallway.

Aragorn however, was awestruck. He stood in the hall for several minutes, letting everything that had happened run through his mind a few times. 

Legolas had been scared to join this supposed fellowship in fear he would fall at it's end. However, he also did not want to join because he claimed Mithrandir would die in his stead. This Aragorn could understand, he too was now having serious doubts about the entire thing. Now however, one of his dearest friends had fallen for someone. In all the years Aragorn had known Legolas, he knew that almost any Elven maid would gladly throw herself before him in an attempt to win his heart. He had known Legolas to never pay them any mind and had found himself wondering if the Elven prince would ever find someone whom he might remotely think to spend his immortal days with. But never had Aragorn ventured that Legolas would place himself in the same position as he and Arwen. Yet, from the recent conversation, his friend had said just that. Though, he claimed he could not deny or confirm Aragorn's suspicion, something told the ranger that his friend may have fallen in deeper than even he himself thought.

With a smile, Aragorn took one last look into the woman's room, then disappeared back down the hallway.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: There's no reviews section this time since I'm posting up both of these chapters at the same time. However, here's that soap opera next time I promised!

  
  


Is Aragorn right? Has Legolas developed feelings for this woman from Earth? Will he ever go and talk with her or will the Elven Prince put it off for as long as possible? Will Elrond truly invite Ashley to the council meeting? Does Gandalf and the others believe her words of the future? Will Ashley figure out how to silence a talking Hobbit? Find all this out and more in the next installment!


	15. Not A Word Spoken

Chapter 15: Not A Word Spoken  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Elrond has given me leave of my room today. He says that the fresh air may do me some good. I was given some very nice Elvish clothes, though the pale tones only show the fact that I haven't tanned in forever! 

Before breakfast, I wanted to speak with Legolas, only to find him gone. I did however, meet two very kind Hobbits today. The rest of the afternoon was spent in conversation with Merry and Pippin. I made sure however, not to speak of the future to them. 

This lasted well into the evening when Aragorn found me sitting in the garden with the two. He offered me his hand and lead my to my quarters, knowing full well that I needed to get my rest. 

We spoke for a bit, about nothing really, and I promised him a walk in the morning. He was rather pleasant to be around, more so than even in the movies. I shall greatly enjoy tomorrow's talk I believe. 

My arm is beginning to cramp, must be the lack of exercise, hehehehe. However, once again I find myself wondering... what has become of Legolas?

Laters! ~ ~ ~  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


A light morning breeze wafted in through the balcony. Upon it were the faint smells of fall and of food simmering to perfection somewhere within the house. The aroma was what had awoken Ashley and as she stood on the balcony, wrapped in the bed's thick blanket, she sighed. Rivendell was beautiful in the morning. The woman could hear laughter coming from down the hall and suddenly a very out of breath Pippin sped into the room.  
"Hide me!" he cried desperately.  
Ashley nodded, pointing behind her, "With this blanket, I should be able to hide you very well. Get behind me."  
The young Hobbit nodded and no sooner than he was out of sight, Merry cam careening around the corner. He came to a stop in the doorway and was momentarily shocked.  
"Pardon me but," his eyes were downcast and he blushed, "I didn't know you'd just arisen from bed."  
"It is that obvious?" Ashley asked with a smile.  
"Well I... You are wrapped in a blanket."  
The woman laughed, "That's because the outside breeze is rather chilly."  
Merry nodded but then remembered why he was in the room in the first place. "I was wondering if you had seen Pip this morning?"  
"I'm sorry Merry, but I haven't."  
"Oh well..." the Hobbit backed out the doorway, "Sorry to've disturbed you." with that he left.  
Moments later, laughter erupted from behind her and, as Ashley turned around, she found poor Pippin holding his stomach and chuckling like no other.  
"May I ask, what is so funny?" she inquired.  
"Oh! It's Merry!" Pippin laughed, hardly able to control himself. "I rigged his bed so as when he got up, a large basin of water would dump on top of his head."  
Ashley smiled, trying to contain the laughter welling inside, "So that is why he's in such sour spirits."  
"Indeed."  
She had to hand it to the young Took, he was very clever when it came to pranks.  
Pippin drew himself up and bowed, "I thank you for hiding me and the favor will not be forgotten, I assure you."  
"The pleasure was mine and I will be glad to help you again, provided I don't become the subject of one of your pranks."  
With a shake of hands it was agreed and a truce was made. Ashley would hide Pippin during his pranks and the young Hobbit would help her out and not subject her to his trickery. After a few more pleasant words, the Took left the room and Ashley was left to admire the beauty of Imladris once more.  
As she stood at the balcony's railing, the woman leaned her head against the door frame. It was so peaceful, beautiful, uplifting. It was all of these things, until a figure below caught her eye...  
Legolas.  
"What is he doing?" Ashley asked herself.  
Two stories below stood the Elven prince, gently stroking the mane of a Mirkwood horse. the animal wore no saddle, but had a blanket with packs tied to it, draped over it's back. Legolas turned, a confused expression on his face. He appeared to be speaking with someone out of Ashley's line of sight and, to her disappointment, she could not hear what they said either. 

"Leaving so early?"  
Legolas turned to see Gandalf standing at Imladris' doorway, "My father has summoned me and I must go."  
The wizard nodded, "You will return in time for the council?"  
"Of course, Mithrandir. This is to decide Middle-earth's fate." he stopped, thinking for a moment. An inner struggle was apparent within the prince, "I already know what it is my father wishes to speak with me of, the contents of which will be made apparent during the meeting."  
"No one knows the purpose of this council, save myself, Lord Elrond, that friend of yours, and you. Your own father does not know what occurred to have brought you here in such a state and, I think it best, not to tell him so."  
Legolas nodded, "A wise decision."  
There was silence for a long while. The prince however, began to grow weary under the other's stare.  
"Have you spoken with her?"  
The question came from virtually nowhere, and the archer was rather loath to answer it. "Nay Mithrandir, I have not."  
The Istari shook his head and walked forward, "Perhaps when you return, your stubbornness will subside."  
As the wizard laughed, he patted the Elf on his shoulder, turned, and walked back into the great house. Legolas shook his head, visibly sighing, and mounted his stead. 

"Legolas!" Ashley called from the balcony, knowing he would hear her easily.  
The blanket had slipped from her shoulders, revealing a long sleeved white shirt which appeared slightly too big for her frame. Legolas looked up at her for a moment. Without a word however, the prince nodded his head in the woman's direction and galloped out the gates of Rivendell.  
Ashley was stunned, he had left with little more than a nod, not even a spoken word. As she stood there in the silence, there came a knock upon the door.  
"Come in." she whispered, her mind still reeling from Legolas' hasty departure.  
Aragorn stood now in the open doorway, a bit taken aback. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking a couple of steps into the room.  
She turned to him, an indifferent expression upon her face, "I am fine, Lord Aragorn." However, Ashley realized what she had said, "Forgive me, Strider. My mind was somewhere else and I forgot about the need for secrecy of your identity."  
The man shrugged, "An honest mistake, but will you tell me what troubles you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it right now, perhaps later. Thank you though."  
"Of course." Aragorn smiled, "I have come to escort you to breakfast. Perhaps it will make you feel better."  
Ashley nodded, "Thank you. I must get dressed however and I'll join you down stairs."  
Not another word was exchanged but, as Aragorn left the room, he believed he knew what was troubling the woman. Legolas' departure had been quick and unannounced and now she had more than likely witnessed the Elf prince leaving. The man now took it upon himself to fix the problems of both Legolas and Ashley, even if it killed him in the process. As he walked down the hallway, Strider smiled at the thought.  
Their stubbornness could very well kill him. 

Ashley starred at the door after Aragorn had gone, torn between the need to be with people and a wave of anger and sadness which threatened her. If Legolas could run off for no apparent reason, than the woman was not about to let it get her down. With this thought in mind, Ashley went to the room's closet and prepared to get ready for a new and, most likely, interesting day.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Reviews:  
  


x-silver-saffire-x: Thankies! I try to have a logical reason for everything, but in this story the reasons are only just developing! Also, I use the Dragonflame translator, you should be able to find it to download somewhere, just try searching around... since I kinda lost the URL to it.  
  


Uta: I updated, though I know it wasn't soon. But still! Hehehe. Thanks for the comment and I too think of Legolas as a very complex being. I mean, if we human have so many problems, wouldn't an immortal have at least twice as many?  
  


ShellMel: No, she won't tell him because that could then disrupt everything they do between Moria and Rohan. She knows this and would not want to jeopardize anything else than necessary.   
  


Aidenfire: *laughs* I think Elrond's a bit more confused than Gandalf. You know him, he always knows something or other about the situation. Plus, get ready for more Pippin antics because he's not finished yet. Also, if you liked his prank in this chapter, just wait until Elladan and Elrohir make their grand appearance in the next one!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Author's Note:  
  


Alright, I kept you guys in suspense long enough, but no more! Hopefully that long bout of writer's block is gone and, *looks at her Legolas TTT poster* I think my muse is working again! Actually, if I can just see Orlando on the big screen in "Ned Kelly" I'll have all the inspiration I need to write anything. *sigh*

But anyway, that is beside the point. I only have one more big competition and after that, updates will come more frequently, hopefully at least once a week.

So, for Aidenfire... my "TUNE IN NEXT TIME!"  
  
  
  


TUNE IN NEXT TIME for...  
  


Legolas is off to Mirkwood on a mission he already knows will fail. Aragorn, in the meantime, has made it his duty to play a bit of match making, or at least get the two talking again. After seeing his departure, Ashley becomes a bit on the depressed side, but something is about to change that. 

Tune in next time to find out how Legolas fares at home, if Aragorn is in over his head, and join us for the entrance of two new and well loved pranksters... Elladan and Elrohir!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. The Council Draws Near

Chapter 16: The Council Draws Near

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Aragorn told me today that Legolas was summoned back to Mirkwood temporarily. Of course, this should have not been new news to me, seeing as how his father is most likely going to tell him to report that Gollum escaped.

He left about four days ago, I can't really believe it's been that long though. Luckily, he should return in the next couple of days, just in time for Lord Elrond's Council.

I passed today talking with Aragorn. He seemed very interested in Earth so, in light of that, I showed him a few of the things in my backpack. Gandalf however came around eventually and he wished to speak with Aragorn. I was then left to find some way to occupy myself.

This lead to my meeting of Frodo Baggins!

Somehow, Frodo avoided Sam all morning, which I think was ticking the other Hobbit off dreadfully. It appeared that he sent his friend off on a type of mini quest, to find me actually.

The other soon to be council members have arrived. Some, as you well know, will become members of the fellowship as well. The only one who's missing is... yeah, you guessed it. Legolas.

Any way, I had dinner with the Hobbits. Now that was interesting. Earlier that day, I had gotten involved in one of Elrohir's practical jokes and found myself seeking refuge in the Hobbit's room.

Hobbits are quite good at talking and, at about three a.m. or so, I finally fell asleep. Now, don't be getting any strange ideas, Amy. I fell asleep on the room's sofa bed. Actually, it was just like that one in "The Two Towers" movie. You know which one I'm talking about. It's the one Aragorn was laying on in the scene with Arwen. Remember how I always wanted that sofa thing? Well, now I can officially say that it's comfortable... very comfortable.

Any who, now I got off the subject...

Frodo and Sam were sharing the room and, since Sam nodded off quite early in the conversation, I took it upon myself to keep poor Frodo company. When I awoke this morning however, I had the most dreadful fright. Elladan was standing in front of the sofa, looking terribly cross. Apparently, the joke from earlier was still fresh on his mind. I cried out in laughter that Elladan was going to kill me, for at that time, I was being tickled so hard that I thought I surely would die! Lucky for me, Elrohir came to my rescue.

Our faces bright with laughter, we had some breakfast and then I bid them farewell and retired to my room to write this...

Amy, Aragorn has just arrived to tell me that Legolas has returned earlier than expected! It looks like I'll have to finish this later.

Laters! ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Estel, or would you rather I call you Strider?" Ashley asked.

She and the future King of Gondor were sitting on one of Rivendell's many balconies, this one overlooking the gardens, eating a small bit of breakfast.

The man looked to her, "Which ever you can remember easier. It matters not to me."

"Well, I have had a question floating around in my head for quite some time. If you wouldn't mind answering something that, I myself would consider, very personal... I would really like to ask you."

Strider shrugged, though in reality he hated to divulge personal information to other pe9ople. However, when he looked at the young woman the ranger remembered that she probably knew more about him than most people around. This woman was, after all, from a world where the land of Arda was well know. As were it's inhabitants and their lives.

He smiled, "How may I be of service?"

The formal manner in which most of Middle-earth spoke was a bit awkward to the woman and Ashley wondered if she would fit in better if she tried to not say anything in contractions. After all, she had had tons of practice at writing dialogue for Tolkien characters before. Whether it be her Role Playing Games or Fan Fictions in the past, she could do it, no doubt about it.

"I was wondering, Estel..."

"Yes?"

It would be a very personal question.

"How... how do you feel about you being a human mortal and Arwen of Elf kind?"

There it was, she had asked it. Now, Ashley just had to hope that the man would not be angered by her blurted out question.

Aragorn thought for a long moment, regarding nothing in particular as he starred out at the gardens. There was silence and Ashley feared that, due to her outburst, she had indeed made4 him mad or worse, started a chain reaction of painful memories.

"Estel?"

He started, his eyes focusing on her once more. But, to Ashley's surprise, Strider smiled.

"That is a question which cannot be answered with all the words of the world, my friend." he answered. "As I am sure you know, I love Arwen more than life itself. You must understand that there is deep sadness which accompanies my love and yet, I would have it no other way. I am mortal and she is Elf kind. I will die and she will live for4ever. I will remain here and she will travel into the west, to Valinor. However, though we both realize all of this, our love still shines strongly, even in the darkest of hours."

Ashley's gaze drifted to the gardens as she listened to the man's words. They were so passionate, so full of love and life. Her mind was slowly coming to terms with the grave error which she had made. Made not only for herself, but unknowingly for Legolas as well.

Ashley turned, only to find Aragorn regarding her closely. "What?" she asked.

The man shook his head, "I know why you asked me such a question and I want to let you in on a small secret. Worry not."

"Worry not? Worry not about what?"

"About your feelings, for Legolas I mean."

Ashley laughed, "What are you talking about? I don't..."

"Yes you do. I can see it clearly written upon your face. The way you act, talk about him, worry about him. It is plain for any who have ever experienced love to tell." Aragorn smiled, "That may be why poor Legolas cannot see it."

The woman stood, slightly worried. "What has he told you?!"

"Nothing, yet I have seen the way he looks at you when you do not notice."

Ashley's head swam, "I have not seen him since we left Earth! That is impossible!"

The man stood, "The night before he left for Mirkwood, Legolas and I went walking through Imladris' hallways. We passed by your room and he looked within. You were asleep, of course, and I saw the way he watched you. 'Twas as if he struggled within, an inner turmoil raging inside of him." Aragorn smiled slightly, "He is stubborn, Ashley. You must see that. Yet it was obvious to me that he cared for you and for your well being."

"But," Ashley faltered on her words, not quite sure how to respond. "He puzzles me so..." she sat back down, nor more confused than ever.

"Perhaps you should speak with him when he returns." laughter rang in Aragorn's voice, "I shall take it upon myself to make sure he has the time to talk. How does that sound?"

Ashley returned his smile, "That sounds most excellent. Thank you, Estel."

He waved a hand at her gratitude, "Thank me not. I am glad to be able to help."

A voice from down the hall brought the two out of their conversation and the woman realized that the voice belonged to Gandalf.

"Estel, Lord Elrond and I wish to have a few words with you, if the lady here can spare you for a few moments." the wizard said with a half smile.

Aragorn turned to go but stopped, looking back at the young woman. "You will find the time, I swear it."

With that, the man followed Gandalf out the room's door and back down the hallway.

Ashley was left alone with only the sound of softly falling water in the gardens to keep her company. Long hours she sat there, looking out into the beautiful and majestic gardens which covered the landscape before her. Silence, a gift she had considered back home, now felt like a threatening presence just waiting to consume her. Loneliness was an overwhelming feeling and Ashley longed for nothing else than to talk with someone, anyone. It was this feeling which prompted the woman to leave the balcony and go in search of company within Rivendell's vast halls.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"The infamous Frodo Baggins I presume?"

The curly haired Hobbit turned at the voice, "Yes, that is my name. Who would you be? I have not seen you within these halls."

Ashley bowed, if only Danielle could see her now. "My name is Ashley and I have been staying as a guest of Lord Elrond's for a few days now."

"Are you the woman whom Lord Elrond said knew everything?" Frodo asked with wide eyes.

The woman laughed, "Well, I don't know EVERYTHING but, I do know about you and your adventures, yes."

Frodo gripped her arm, "Than you must come with me. Sam and I have so many questions! He has been out looking for you all morning. When Merry and Pippin said that had seen you in your room earlier, Sam went off in that direction. He came back saying that you had left and we didn't know where you had gone off to. I'm glad I finally found you."

As Ashley was being pulled down the hallway, she began to wonder if her point in coming to Middle-earth was as a teller of fortunes. She supposed that however, she had nothing better to do than occupy the Hobbit's minds with tales and harmless predictions. Besides, she had wished for someone to talk to and who better than four curious Hobbits?

Without a second thought, Ashley followed Frodo down the halls and into the Hobbit's connected rooms.

In all the excitement however, she had forgotten about the semi harmless joke which, moments earlier, she had helped one of Elrond's sons, Elrohir, play upon his twin brother Elladan...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Alaskantiger: Thankies! Here's the next chapter for ya!

Satiana: Sorry about that insomnia... that would suck. But I'm glad you like the story. I just hope I can keep it good enough for you guys to keep reading.

Andray: Well, I don't really know why she deserves it but... she did. Perhaps she's a bit too clingy, or maybe something else. What do you think?

Uta: I hope when Legolas comes back in the next chapter, he won't piss you off anymore. He's had a little time to think and clear his head, though the stubbornness is still there, as always. But now Ashley has four Hobbit friends instead of two! Oh, and a very ticked off Elven twin.

michi32001: I suppose this was not fast enough for a new update, ne?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. This Meeting Will Come To Order

Chapter 17: This Meeting Will Come To Order

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

I can't really say anything right now, seeing as how Elrond's Council will start in a matter of moments. Hopefully at the break I can fill you in on what they are discussing... not to mention the situation with Legolas.

Laters! ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"It was the same news he told me prior to this moment." Legolas said, walking through one of Rivendell's hallways.

Ashley accompanied, her questions over his trip to Mirkwood bothering him not at all.

"Then, it is to tell Lord Elrond that Gollum's escaped. Right?"

The prince nodded.

"I thought so. I have always been curious however... What else did he say to you?" She was managing to keep up with his stride, which was difficult seeing as how she was a little more than half a foot shorter than he.

Legolas contemplated the question a moment, "Not much actually. He wanted me to take part in Lord Elrond's council, which I indeed am, and to deliver the message. That was all."

"How very anticlimactic." The woman whispered.

This brought a smile from the Elf, "You expected more?"

"Well... yeah. I did. I used to write fanfictions and, as writers for..." she struggled to grasp the right word.

"World? Quest?"

"Quest, right! As writers for this quest, we often wondered what your father was like."

Legolas looked at her strangely for a moment. "What do you mean?"

With a shrug, she plunged ahead. "Well, a lot of writers tend to think that King Thranduil is a cruel father who cares little for his son."

"That is!...."

Ashley held up her hand, "Let me finish. As I said, a lot of writers think that. There are even a couple out there who... well... we won't go into their perverted minds but they have wrong intentions for Thranduil. Then, there are the writers who view him as a mere stand in character, oh, Elf... sorry. I keep forgetting where I am."

Legolas smiled, "That is quite alright."

"Any way, they don't see him as important. Then there are people like me. I hope I get it right because I would hate for you to be angry with me about this as well."

"But I am not angry with you."

Ashley stopped in mid step. "You're not?"

"Of course not." The prince answered, turning around. "I admit that I was angered when you decided to come to Arda, but that was all."

"But I thought you left because you were mad."

Legolas laughed, "Nay! I left because I was summoned and my quick exit was all due to the fact that I had to return quickly for the council. I was frustrated with you the evening before, yet I think that, after I had time to sort everything out, it may not be such a bad thing that you DID come along."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Now, continue with what you were saying. Then, we may truly see if I am angry with you or not." The prince said this with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Right... ummm... Where was I again?"

"Telling me your interpretation of my father."

Ashley nodded, "Right. In my opinion, Thranduil is much like Lord Elrond. He is wise, though perhaps not as much so in the ways of medicine and healing, yet wise on his own part. Since he does not rule with one of the three rings however, he has to be a little more suspicious of outsiders. So, I see him as being a great king and yet, sometimes blinded by his own stubbornness and what he may think is right." The woman looked at her companion. "Does that do him justice?"

For a moment, Legolas said nothing and Ashley feared she had indeed angered the prince. Suddenly however, he burst into hardly controllable laughter and nearly doubled over in the process.

"An exact reading of my father." The prince choked out between laughs. "It is as if you have studied the minds of Elves far too much! A perfect prediction!"

Ashley was not about to tell him that she had indeed studied up on Elves. After all, they had been her favorite race in the books and movies. But a smile spread across her face as she watched Legolas regain his self control.

"I'm glad I got it right. Perhaps now others I know won't say I'm portraying him wrong in my works."

Legolas shook his head, "No. No. Not at all. It was perfect." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Leaves blew through the air as a gust of wind passed. Rivendell was in it's autumn, as Ashley had said earlier. Now, as emissaries from all over Middle-Earth gathered for a meeting that would shape their lives, the woman became suddenly nervous.

Talking casually with the inhabitants of Arda was one thing but speaking to them of the horrors to come was entirely different. She knew not if she had the courage to address such a large assembly.

However, remembering her days in speech class during high school, she put her lessons into practice.

She sat between Legolas and another Elf from Mirkwood. Thankfully, a few Men seperated the Elves and the Dwarves. More Mirkwood inhabitants sat on the prince's other side and, beyond them, were seated Gandalf and Frodo. To the woman's left was the Men she had spoken of earlier and then Gimli and his Dwarven brethren. Lastly, Men of Gondor, including Boromir, were seated and beyond them were Elves of Rivendell and lastly, Aragorn. Before the entire assembly sat Lord Elrond. 

They were waiting for the council to begin and, as they sat, speaking quietly with one another, Ashley wondered where exactly Sam, Merry, and Pippin were hiding.

"You look nervous." came a voice from her right.

Looking over, she spied Legolas who was trying not to laugh at her predicament.

"I haven't spoken to a group this big for a few years now. Of course I am nervous. That, and I am at THE Council of Elrond, the one and only!" she spoke in a hushed tone. "Wouldn't you be nervous if you were thrust into a world that only your dreams could comprehend and then expected to speak to beings whom you had considered like heros to you?"

Legolas nodded, "I suppose I would. Though, I speak rarely to large audiences, I have had to do so on occasion in Mirkwood."

"That makes sense." Ashley smiled, "You are a prince after all."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Strangers from distant land, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Lord Elrond spoke, addressing the council at the beginning of such an infamous meeting. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

As he said this, the small Hobbit gingerly stepped forward. He placed the Ring upon a pedestal slightly before Elrond's chair. All eyes turned to it immediately.

"So it is true..."

Ashley turned her head to see Boromir, his mind working on plans for the Ring's use already.

The man stood, addressing the council in his own fashion. "In a dream... I saw the eastern sky grow dark... but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying." Boromir walked closer and closer to the pedestal and Ashley wanted to warn everyone of his current intentions. And yet, something caused her to hold her tongue. "'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" Reaching out for the Ring, Boromir repeated himself. "Isildur's Bane." 

"Boromir!" Elrond said, standing to his feet.

Suddenly however, a harsh language filled the air and the sky blackened with each word.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"

The ground shook with immense force, causing the Dwarves to reach for their axes. Lord Elrond put a hand to his head, falling back into his chair. Ashley looked over to Legolas, a pained expression etched deeply onto his features.

Gandalf had spoken the words of the Black Speech of Mordor, the woman knew it. Turning to face the wizard once more, Ashley put a pleading look upon her face, begging the Istari to stop.

And as suddenly as it began, the darkness faded and Rivendell returned to it's peaceful autumn.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." The Elf Lord stated, glaring in the direction of Gandalf.

The wizard however, knew of his mistake but believed it to be well worth it. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." 

Ashley sighed slightly, knowing what was soon to come as the Istari retook his seat.

"It is a gift... A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir, son of Denethor, stood from his seat, addressing the council once more. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people, all your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." A voice whom had yet to speak before the assembly stated, remaining in his seat. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir looked to Strider, disgusted with the thought that such a man would dare speak up to him. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

A cloak lightly brushed against Ashley's shoulder and she turned in time to watch as Legolas sprang to his feet, glaring dangerously at Boromir.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?..." The man from Gondor turned, regarding Strider with a new found awe. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Legolas had said too much, both Ashley and Aragorn knew this.

"Havo dad, Legolas." The man addressed his friend, knowing full well that Legolas' spirit over the issue would only calm if Strider himself bid him to sit.

Ashley looked back over at Boromir who sneered in the other man's direction. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

With this settled, Elrond noticed that the hour was growing late and he quickly adjourned the meeting. They would reconvene after lunch.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


LanierShazar: Here's some more interaction between characters for you. I know that the latter half is more of a review of the movie, but I DID put in the extended version scene! But, the beginning was all original as will be about half of the next chapter too!

  
  


Uta: It looks like the journey is well under way now! And yeah, Aragorn's looking out for her kinda like a younger sister and all. There will be some very interesting relationships between her and the other characters as time passes.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


I only had two reviews.... :( 

You guys need to get to reviewing, tell me your ideas, I need to draw from your creative geniuses! 

Also, on a note to anyone who has read the "Offical Fanfiction University of Middle-Earth" stories... THERE ARE 9 IN THE FELLOWSHIP, LORD ELROND! I swear there are nine! Just because there's an extra going along, DO NOT MEAN SHE WILL BE RECORDED AS PART OF THE FELLOWSHIP! 

*clears her throat*

And that will be all I shall say on that point for now...

MWAHAHA!

But seriously, I need more reviews! Share the wealth with others and recommend my story if you truly like it. And don't worry. There will be scenes from both the books and movies but there is still plenty of my own creativity left to go around!

  
  


Tune in next time for...

The council continues and it is discovered that the Ring must be destroyed. Will Boromir go along with the idea? Does Legolas actually forgive Ashley for following him into Arda? Will the woman speak and address the council?

Find this out and more in the next chapter!

Until then...

LATERS!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Middle earth’s Decided Fate

Chapter 18: Middle-earth's Decided Fate

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

He finally talked to me! It was brief and we didn't really say a whole lot, but I at least know he isn't angry with me. Of course, during our conversation, we were summoned for Lord Elrond's council. 

So far, not much has happened and we have broken the meeting on account of lunch. Already though I can see Boromir's plans. I really did like him, in the beginning that is. Or did rather... The first time I saw the movie, he was my favorite. I mean, I had never read the books and so I liked him. Yet, as you know, he dies and I couldn't watch two more movies without a favorite character! 

Any way...

Gandalf wants me to speak after lunch sometime, but what will I say? How can I address Elrond's Council?!

DiugjhWEIHJGshfwi38572dghha

AHHHHHHH!

Sorry about that, Merry and Pippin were tossing an apple back and forth and they hit me with it.

Any who, I'd better finish this meal before the council starts again.

What will I say?!

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The council reconvened, much to Ashley's dismay. She really did not want to talk to such a large assembly of famous men. Course she realized that then. The entire council was made up of men from Middle-earth, and not just form the race of men. Ashley was the only woman present.

This of course added to her fear of addressing the assembly. Legolas however, saw her apprehension and laid his hand on her own.

"Lighten up, Nileregwen. If you do not, you may forget how to breathe and then you would surely make a fool of yourself."

Ashley smiled at the prince's whispered comment. "I'll try..."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated, opening the council meeting once more.

Elrond knew now that there was only one way to destroy the ring. He had discussed it with Mithrandir and Ashley earlier that week. There was no avoiding the inevitable.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

Of course the entire council became eerily silent at this news. Until of course, as the woman expected, one of the Dwarves stepped forward, brandishing his axe.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli grumbled, swinging his weapon high into the air and bringing it's sharp glittering blade down upon the golden ring.

However, the Ring held fast, shattering Gimli's axe into mere shards. The Dwarf fell flat on his back in amazement, unable to comprehend something so strong and sturdy to be so small and light.

Elrond looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "The Ring cannot be destroy, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." The Elven Lord paused for, what seems to Ashley, dramatic effect. "It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." There was a second pause as all eyes turned to Elrond, giving him looks that what he wished was impossible. "One of you, must do this."

Boromir had heard enough. Rubbing his forehead with a hand, the man seemed like he were about to explode from irritation.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." He said, looking up and fixing every member of the council in his stare. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Suddenly, an idea came to Ashley and she stood, looking directly at Boromir. "Perhaps it is 'folly' as you call it." she turned, looking at each member of the council in turn. "But what if it isn't? What if you could be rid of this evil once and for all? Never again to be haunted by its whispered promises." Her gaze fell on Frodo then, seeing the pain in the Hobbit's eyes. "Never again would it linger to be an ever present reminder of the past." Here, Ashley looked to Aragorn and received a look of understanding. "Never again to be a burden to Elves or to Men or to any of the Free Folk of Middle-earth. Would this not be worth the risk? The sacrifice?" Ashley turned, looking at Legolas for a moment for encouragement but then her gaze rested on the emissary from Gondor once more. "You are wrong Boromir. The Ring cannot save Gondor, only one has the power to save your realm and it is not yet time."

"Time?" The man spoke up, standing to met her. "Time is a luxury that we cannot afford. Do not speak to me of time and of things you know nothing of, girl."

Ashley just looked at him for a moment, "You have no idea what will happen if Sauron gets the Ring, do you? I thought you to be smarter than that, Boromir. If Sauron obtains the Ring ALL of Middle-earth will fall into darkness and there will be no redemption in sight for all eternity. To make matters worse." she continued, her arms folded before her, "He won't stop with Middle-earth, every world in every galaxy will fall to his evil power. There will be nothing to stop him."

This silenced the man for a moment and he sat back down, resting his head in the palm of his hand. Legolas stood instead, addressing the council once more as Ashley took her stop beside him. 

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Oh no, Ashley thought. Here it comes.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli roared, jumping to his feet.

But apparently even Boromir was not finished, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" 

Gimli's harsh words ignited a fire in the Elves and they all stood, as did the Dwarves. Without fail, every member of the council save Ashley and Frodo were standing and arguing.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli voice bellowed over the noise.

"Do you not understand?" Gandalf shouted, trying to talk, or rather yell, some sense into Boromir. "While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Even as this happened however, Ashley's eyes flew to Frodo. The Hobbit was starring directly at the Ring, as if weighing his options. The woman prayed that he would do which she knew he was thinking,

"I will take it! I will take it!" The small Hobbit's voice rang out.

However, only Ashley could hear him, directing her attention to Frodo and tugging on Legolas' sleeve as she did so.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor..."

Now the entire assembly was starring straight at Frodo who seemed quite small among the crowd. 

"Though... though I do not know the way." he stated, looking rather embarrassed that he had even spoken up in the first place.

Gandalf nodded his approval, walking to stand beside young Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

Ashley smiled, knowing what was to come. The joining of the fellowship of the ring.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you." Aragorn was saying as he knelt before the Hobbit. "I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas stated, walking up to the now assembling group.

Gimli too followed suit, "And my axe."

There was silence for a little while and Ashley's eyes flickered over to Boromir. The man stood, looking down at Frodo with an odd expression.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." The man looked up to Elrond. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!"

Suddenly, Samwise Gamgee jumped up from the bushes. Ashley nearly doubled over in laughter, realizing that it would prove quite useful that the stout Hobbit went along.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He stated, standing next to his friend, arms crossed over his chest.

Elrond simply smiled. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

More voices spoke up from the steps. "Oi! We're coming too!" Merry cried, rushing down the stairs to stand next to Frodo and Sam with Pippin right behind him. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippin nodded, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

The elder Hobbit glared at him, "Well, that rules you out, Pip."

But the Lord of Imladris was in quite good humor. He knew who would have joined in on the quest from the beginning. Thanks to Ashley's advice of course.

"Nine companions." He said, giving the woman a quick glance. But she shook her head and he continued. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin, not knowing any better, smiled. "Great. Where are we going?"

As utter confusion broke out once more, Ashley laughed and then disappeared back into the vast halls of Rivendell. She would not be credited with being a member of the fellowship, even if she did join them on their journey. There were nine companions and that was how she wanted it to stay.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Okay, in the next chapter I'll stop copying from the script, I swear! There will be a lot going on in preparation for the journey. Plus, we have to find out if Ashley decides to go or not.

Remember to review, you know I lov'em!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Andray: I'm glad you've liked it so far. I hope I can come up with more lines like that. Of course, when things stop getting so serious and they actually start the journey... just wait... the banter will be wonderful.

Mickie: Yeah, Orlando is actually my favorite actor as of late. He has a lot of talent and I can't wait to see how he handles himself in other films. But I have seen X2 and the same preview, though I still haven't made it to Matrix Reloaded. I'll see it... eventually. You know, every time I read about Elrond in fanfics or whatnot, he always kinda creeps me out. I can't help it. It's all because Hugo Weaving was Agent Smith, dang it! But it's okay that you weren't feeling good, I definitely know how that goes.

Satiana: Awwwww.... *hugs you* Thanks! I really loved your review! It was so sweet! I do hope my writing goes to the big time, but I have yet to find that out as of late. But hey, I'm in college now, I can take classes to better my writing. YAY! But seriously, thanks so much. It's reviews like that that keep me going. *whispers* And I think Thranduil is actually kinda soft, once you break through that ruling core and impassive mask of his. But that's just between you and me.

Uta: Just wait! There will be a big surprise in store when Ashley and the group (yeah, okay, I just told you that she's going to go with the fellowship, but no duh, right?) reach Lothlorien. It may be a shocker to everyone. As for character relationships, I haven't quite figured them out yet. I mean, I've had dreams about my story (literally... they actually help, really) and I've figured out some of them, but not all. Also, with Moria, there's going to be some humor in there as well.

LanierShazar: Well, she was still a bit nervous. But just wait until AFTER the council, my next chapter. If she thought Boromir was a pain in the council, she's in for a shock. You all may be in for one as well because I'm portraying Boromir a bit more like they did for the movies than for the books. In my opinion, he was much darker in the movies.


	19. Deadly Discussions

Chapter 19: Deadly Discussions

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Well, I said it...

I actually addressed Elrond's council and it turned into more of a scolding session. 

There was one moment however, when I looked at the ring. But that only steeled my resolve to destroy the thing. 

I think Legolas and Aragorn came away from this a bit taken aback by the way I spoke. 

But that's why I'm here, right? To make sure it's destroyed, right?

Oh Amy, sometimes even I begin to doubt my reasons.

Any way, I wonder what everyone will be thinking and saying and doing tomorrow. I'd better get some rest so I'll be at full alert. Also, maybe I'll get a chance to have some more words with our Elven friend.

Who knows...

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Peace and quiet, that was what she sought. After the council meeting was over, everyone, save for the Hobbits, herself, and Legolas, went their own ways. There was far too much to think about and nearly everyone was in silent shock.

Legolas was not however, he had already volunteered for the mission once before after all. But something still bothered him and, after a time, he too departed, leaving Ashley on her own.

Deciding to take advantage of the silence, the woman had returned to her room only to have an urge to explore the rest of Rivendell. She grabbed her cd player, a couple of spare batteries, and a miscellaneous burnt cd and headed out.

It was not long however until she came to a quite spot within the walls of Imladris. The lights within were tinted light blue, possibly due to the fact that evening was fast approaching by that time. Everyone would be gathering for the evening meal and she would be absent. But that bothered her little, so intent was she upon her explorations.

Within the room were several benches, each facing a large painted mural which, to her knowledge, depicted ancient battles which the Elves had taken part in. But in the middle of the room, stood a large statue and, in it's hands, rested an ancient treasure.

The Shards of Narsil lay broken and glittering in the evening light. Ashley stared at them for a long moment and realized that some other force had drawn her to this room. Here had been where Aragorn and Boromir had first met, in the movie anyway, and now she was seeing the most important weapon in all of Arda lying right in front of her.

Ashley sighed, taking in the still quiet of the room. She walked down the small steps which had lead up to the statue and took a seat on the floor before it. Leaning back against the wall, Ashley let the soft music from her cd player slowly lull her into a trance-like state.

  
  


I know I'm kind of strange

To you sometimes

Don't always say

What's on my mind

You know that I've been hurt by some guy

But I don't wanna mess up this time.

  
  


And I really really really care

And I really really really want you

And I think I'm kinda scared

Cause I don't want to lose you

If you're really really really there

Then maybe you can hang through

I hope you understand

It's nothing to you

  
  


My heart's at a low

I'm so much to manage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

I'm falling in love

There's one disadvantage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


She had not been sitting there for too long. In fact, her song was only about halfway over before Ashley noticed a change in the room. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see a shadow covering her. The shadow, of course, belonged to someone, but due to the lack of light she could not make out the man's face.

"If the Ring cannot save Gondor, Miss, then I would very much like to know what can."

Ashley immediately recognized the voice. It was Boromir. Standing, she took the headphones off her ears and set the cd player upon the ground.

"Simple. Who among us has the power to unite an entire country?"

Boromir stepped back from her for a moment, giving the woman a bit more room so she would not feel cornered between him and the wall. "I know not of such a man."

"But you yourself recognized him, Boromir." Ashley replied, "Gondor has no king, you said it yourself. But what if it did? What if Aragorn could become the king of such a country? The spirits of the people would be lifted and an army that could very well take on Sauron's forces could be established."

The man scoffed, "Aragorn is a mere Ranger, as I said it before. He has no true power, none to rule with any way." Boromir's eyes were dark, it was apparent the man did not hold Ashley's feelings for such a statement. "The Steward of Gondor, my father, looks to me to make good judgements in this realm. Handing over his kingdom to a lowly Ranger is not what he sent me here to do."

"Tell me what you came here for and why." The woman stated simply.

Boromir looked at her for a moment, puzzled. "In this evil hour I have come on an errand over many dangerous leagues to Elrond: a hundred and ten days I have journeyed alone. But I do not seek allies in war. The might of Elrond is in wisdom not in weapons, it is said. I come to ask for counsel and the unraveling of hard words. For on the eve of the sudden assault a dream came to my brother in a troubled sleep and afterwards a like dream came oft to him again, and once to me. In that dream I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying: 

  
  


'Seek for the Sword that was broken: 

In Imladris it dwells; 

There shall be counsels taken 

Stronger that Morgul-spells. 

There shall be shown a token 

That Doom is near at hand. 

For Isildur's Bane shall waken, 

And the Halfling forth shall stand.' 

  
  


Of these words we could understand little, and we spoke to our father, Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith, wise in the lore of Gondor. This only he would say, that Imladris was of old the name among the Elves of a far northern dale, where Elrond the Half-elven dwelt, greatest of lore-masters. Therefore my brother, seeing how desperate was our need, was eager to heed the dream and seek for Imladris; but since the way was full of doubt and danger, I took the journey upon myself. Loth was my father to give me leave, and long have I wandered by roads forgotten, seeking the house of Elrond, of which many had heard, but few knew where it lay."

"Boromir," Ashley stared, becoming slightly annoyed with the man's stubbornness and pride. "Your father sent you here because he holds notions that the Ring is at hand. You said it yourself as well, speaking of Isildur's Bane as such. But there is another rhyme, though it wasn't prophetic but told a legend all it's own. 

  
  


'All that is gold does not glitter,

Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

  
  


From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken;

The crownless again shall be king.'

  
  


Can't you see that the only thing that will save Gondor is this fellowship? The Ring has to be destroyed and only the Ring bearer can do that." 

The man's eyes flashed in anger, "Aragorn cannot save Gondor, I care not what you think on that matter. The Ring could be used for good, not evil. If we only..."

"No, you don't understand! The Ring could be used with good intent, but it would only create more greed for power and we'd be in the same situation again!" Ashley replied, glaring at him. 

Why did he press the issue ? She had given him a greater glimpse into the future than even Gandalf or Elrond had divulged from her. But still, Boromir did not understand and Ashley was beginning to realize how the Ring had taken such a powerful hold over him. She also was reminded, of the hold to come.

She turned, picking up her cd player and began to walk away, "I leave you to your thoughts, Boromir. For apparently you do not desire my counsel and I wish for nothing more than peace and quiet."

But Boromir was not finished. Quickly, with more speed then she thought he could posses, the man reached out and grabbed Ashley's elbow. She dropped her cd player and the chamber rang from the echo as it impacted with the floor. The man of Gondor swung her around to face him.

"See here. You may know of certain things, but not everything in this world could be known by you. What makes you think that the people of Gondor are so weak as to let the Ring get out of control."

Ashley glared up at him, "Because of exactly what you're doing now." she retorted, "You are too quick to anger and your pride is a downfall that will be your own undoing. The people may not be weak, but apparently their leaders are."

These words stirred a deep anger in the man and he pulled her close, "How dare you speak such a thing." he whispered, anger bubbling in his words, "You insult my father, my brother, and you insult me."

"If the shoe fits." she replied, but she was slowly beginning to see that this conversation could take a deadly turn.

Boromir raised his first, clenching and unclenching his gloved hand numerous times, "I should kill you for such a remark and, though I find it dishonorable to strike a woman, in your case I may make an exception. In Gondor, speaking out so harshly about the rulers of the land can be punishable by death."

Ashley realized she may have gotten herself in over her head, but she was not about to back down now. "We're not in Gondor, Boromir. And I think Lord Elrond and the others would have something to say if I suddenly came up missing." She shook her head, "No, killing me would not help your situation, nor that of Gondor itself."

But the man was almost beyond speaking too, so enraged was he. But suddenly, when Ashley thought that there was nothing else she could do and that he would surely kill her, a hand appeared from nowhere, gripping Boromir's wrist tightly.

The man looked to his left and saw angry blue eyes starring back at him.

"Release her... now."

Legolas' usually melodious voice was dark and deadly. His body, completely still. Boromir knew he could do nothing now and let go of the woman's elbow.

Ashley turned, rubbing her sore arm, looking at the two.

"Boromir, I suggest you either retire to your chambers or join the others for dinner in the main hall." Legolas' gaze then turned to Ashley, "Haithao le sammath, Nileregwen." *[Go to you're chambers, Nileregwen.]*

Ashley knew that Legolas was not angry with her, but decided to comply with his request anyway. It was most likely for her own protection that he wished her to go. 

Picking up her cd player form the ground, Ashley left the room where earlier she had found the peace and quiet which she so readily sought.

Legolas turned back to Boromir, "Stay away from her, mortal man of Gondor and heed this warning. She knows more than you, more than I, more than Elrond or your father, Denethor. It would be wise to listen when she says something and to take her words to heart." The Elf shook his head, "But no, you are too prideful and stubborn for that. You rival even Elves and Dwarves in those areas, Boromir. Be wary of that."

Legolas let the man's wrist go and carefully walked out of the chamber, following Ashley.

Boromir however, was left alone. He had lost his appetite for food and the conversation which he had undergone left him both weary and ashamed. He had very nearly struck the woman, and all she had been doing was pointing out his own flaws. Perhaps the Ring was altogether evil and no good could come of it. But if so, what was Gondor to do? Surely she was wrong about Aragorn. Boromir returned to his own quarters as well, this time it was to ponder the events which had taken place.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ashley was sitting on her bed when Legolas entered. His face was an emotionless mask and the woman was slightly angered by this. She sighed, falling backwards onto the bed.

"I could have handled him by myself." 

Legolas walked in, standing next to her bed. "Yes but, I was not so sure you would have come out as the victor."

Ashley looked at him and it was enough to break the mask. Legolas smiled, knowing that she was far too eager to get into a fight, especially for such a small person.

"I question not your resolve for the fight." He continued, "But, I am beginning to understand you a little more. You posses many of the best qualities of both Hobbits and Dwarves."

"What?" She asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Legolas continued, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Maybe your short stature gives you such confidence that you believe you can take on the entire world. In that way, you are very much like the shorter races of Middle-earth."

Ashley grabbed her pillow, throwing it at his head as she laughed. "Shut up..."

Legolas caught the large object and placed it behind him on the bed. With a sigh, he leaned back. The Elf turned his head to look at her for a moment.

"Challenging Boromir was not wise, Nil."

Ashley smiled, "Yes but someone had to do it. He... he will be the downfall of everything, I know this."

"Perhaps..." but Legolas shrugged, "Or maybe things will happen differently and the man can overcome his flaws."

There was a long silence between the two. A small candle burnt on a bedside table, and aside from that and the light of the full moon, all was dark. Ashley looked at him again, the candle glinting off his delicate features.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

Legolas turned to face her again, "You forget about Elvish hearing, mellon nin. I was walking back from dinner and I heard raised voices in the chamber. When I came across the room, I stood in the doorway watching everything. But when Boromir raised his fist, I knew I had to do something so I quietly crept into the room. I am glad he was foolish enough not to turn as I came upon you two."

"I didn't hear you either." Ashley admitted, "But then, Elves are very good at sneaking up on people."

Legolas smiled, "Indeed we are."

Another long silence. Ashley was scared, though she wished not to admit it, but she was frightened of Boromir in those moments. She wished that she had handled the situation differently, but there had been no other way.

Legolas looked at her for a moment, brushing a strand of unrulely hair from her eyes. "You wish me not to go, do you not?"

The woman nodded, "I'm afraid Boromir may come back."

"Then I shall just have to keep watch over you all night." Legolas replied with a soft smile.

"You couldn't." Ashley stated, looking at him with a startled expression. "I mean, you have to get some rest too. Tomorrow could very well be a busy day and I would not want you to be tired on my account."

"I can get rest without truly sleeping." Legolas said, sitting up now, "Elves do not require the same sort of rest which mortals seek."

Ashley blushed slightly in embarrasement, "Sorry, I forgot. But where will you sleep?" That was her main question.

He was slightly taken aback by the question, "I suppose I could sleep in a chair, though that would be rather uncomfrotable. Maybe the floor perhaps?"

The woman sighed, "No. You can't do that."

"Any other suggestions?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I'm going to regret this in some way or another..." Ashley whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "I suppose we could just share the bed."

Legolas smiled, "A much better suggestion."

"Though just as friends." she added.

The prince tried to hide his laughter, "Of course."

"And only under these circumstances."

This time Legolas could not stop the laughter and he smiled again, "I am getting the feeling that you do not wish to be around me very much."

Ashley shook her head, "No no no. It's not that. It's just, well..."

But Legolas knew what she was thinking and he turned away to hide his smirk, "I sometimes forget how prudish mortals can be."

With a very dignified and mirthful, 'humph,' Ashley threw the pillow at Legolas once more. This time however, it impacted with the side of his head.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After a few minutes Ashley was dressed and had crawled into bed. Legolas was at a loss however. He had nothing to change into, for all his night clothes were stored away in his chambers. So, having nothing else he could do, the prince slipped off his tunic and boots, deciding to sleep in his silver undershirt and leggings. He too get into bed and before long, with very few words shed between them, the Elf had fallen asleep.

  
  


Ashley watched Legolas for long moments as he drifted into the waking dreams of Elven kind. She was finally able to tell that he slept when his breathing became very steady and his heartbeat lowered. Sighing, the woman found herself starring at him in the darkness until she too fell asleep upon her pillow. However, the remaining words from her cd player's song earlier, crept slowly through her mind as she drifted into dreams...

  
  


I might look through you're stuff

For what I don't want to find

Or I might just set you up

To see if you're all mine

I'm a little paranoid

From what I've been through

You don't know what you've got yourself into.

  
  


And I really really really care

And I really really really want you

And I think I'm kinda scared

Cause I don't want to lose you

If you're really really really there

Then maybe you can hang through

I hope you understand

It's nothing to you

  
  


My heart's at a low

I'm so much to manage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

I'm falling in love

There's one disadvantage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

  
  


My heart's at a low

I'm so much to manage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

I'm falling in love

There's one disadvantage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

  
  


And I really really really want you

And I think I'm kinda scared

Cause I don't want to lose you

If you're really really really there

Then maybe you can hang through

I hope you understand

It's nothing to you

  
  


My heart's at a low

I'm so much to manage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

I'm falling in love

There's one disadvantage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

  
  


(Fades)

My heart's at a low

I'm so much to manage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

I'm falling in love

There's one disadvantage

I think you should know 

That I've been damaged

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer:

Refer to chapter 1 for this.

Also, I don't own the song within this chapter. It's titled, "Damaged" by TLC and when I heard it on the radio, I thought it to be very very appropriate for this chapter. If you recall her thoughts about past dating experiences before and then pick up on some little details throughout this chapter, it should come across as rather deep.

And, as a last note, all that stuff Boromir was saying about leaving Gondor to find Elrond and everything, that is actually in the "Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring" and so is the small verse Ashley said in response. They're in the "Council Of Elrond" chapter.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


Find out how everyone reacts the next morning. Also, see how both Legolas and Ashley faired during the night. Will Boromir return to finish what he started or is he too ashamed of his own actions to speak with Ashley or Legolas again?

  
  


Also, I invite you guys to check out my two new fanfictions. The first is a "Black Hawk Down" fanfic, centered around the character of Todd Blackburn. It's called, "The Fall Of The Cards" and, though it only has two chapters, I'm working on an update for it as we speak... kinda... sort. The other story I have gotten many reviews on in the few short days that it has been up. For those of you who know about the Disney movie, "Pirates Of The Carribean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl" then get ready. I've come out with my own fanfic about it, though it takes place after the movie. Now, I know you're wondering how I know what happens in the movie. *whispers* Junior Novelization's are wonderful, are they not? But I seriously read it and now I know the entire point of the movie and everything. So, my fanfic is going to be the most realistic out there as of yet, at least realistic in staying to the movie points and such. But it is entitled, "Pirates Of The Carribean: Barbossa's Revenge" and it has just been updated! Go check'em out please, they should be really good... I promise! Also, I'm working on a short story for "Sleepy Hollow" and I am thinking about doing an actual chapter story for "Ned Kelly." Though I haven't seen the Australian movie, I did do an extensive 30 page research report on the subject. I have a short story for it over at fictionpress.net called, "In Those Last Moments" so I don't know. We'll just have to see what I come up with.

Laters!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Uta: Well, she stood up to him again and, though she probably would have handled herself well if it came to a fight, she was rather glad that Legolas showed up.

  
  


Mickie: Don't worry, she'll go with them. She didn't come to Middle-earth for nothing. But Ashley and Legolas and Aragorn, with the "two cents" of both Elrond and Gandalf, are going to talk about it in the next chapter. Right now though, Ashley's got a few issues she has to deal with first. Partially the issue of a Middle-earth's sexiest Elf in the same bed as she!

  
  
  
  



	20. The Morning After

Chapter 20: The Morning After

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Man, Boromir was ticked after I said something about Gondor the other day. Basically I addressed him, acknowledging that the people of Gondor are good fighters, but I kinda said their leaders suck. I didn't say suck mind you but he was ticked all the same. I kinda made the mistake of insulting his father, Denethor. He shocked me by grabbing my arm, preventing me from leaving until he had proven his own point. I still disagreed with him and it was sheer luck that Legolas happened to be on his way down the hall. He basically wedged himself between us, causing Boromir to release my arm.

Afterward, I finally got to talk with the Elf, though he was mostly inquiring as to what I had done to anger Boromir so. I would tell you exactly what was said, but I'm getting ready for bed and let us just say that this could be very interesting indeed...

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was the middle of a beautiful night. Though, no one was awake to enjoy it. All of Rivendell slept soundly and peacefully in the calm which had descended upon the realm. The moon had risen to it's highest point, casting a soft light upon Imladris and tinting everything in blue.

But something was amiss and that something had just awoken Legolas.

The Elven prince lay still, the glaze over his eyes falling away as he looked to the chamber's closed door. He could vaguely hear the footsteps out in the hall. Whoever was walking around wished not to be heard, but it had to be a mortal man, for no other footfalls sounded quiet like theirs.

Who would be up at this hour? Legolas' mind asked, though he was afraid that he already knew the answer to that question.

Standing as quietly as possible, the prince stood from the bed. He turned, looking back at Ashley who was sound asleep.

Good, I did not wake her. His thoughts quieted themselves however as the footsteps became even louder.

Legolas quickly walked outside onto the balcony, sitting on the railing and concealing himself within the shadows thereof. No one, possibly not even another Elf, could have seen him from such a darkened perch.

Watching the door with an intensity of a present danger, Legolas held his breath as the door slowly opened. Standing within it's confines, was, just as the Elf had suspected, a mortal man. However, to his great dismay, it was Boromir.

The son of Denethor stood at the threshold, watching the room silently for a few moments before sighing.

"What are you here for?"

The question took Boromir completely off guard for the only person within the chamber, whom he could see, was currently asleep in bed.

The man straightened, his eyes peering into the dark confines of the room, "Who's there?"

Legolas stood, stepping into the moonlight as he did so. "What are you here for?"

A sigh of relief escaped the man, "I came to apologize."

"In the middle of the night?" the Elf asked, walking slowly back into the room.

"My conscience was not letting me sleep. I had to apologize for my conduct earlier this evening. I had thought that Ashley may still be awake." he replied.

Legolas nodded, "You can tell however, that she is not."

Elf and man were now mere feet apart, the situation making Boromir most uncomfortable. To be stared at with such intensity from anyone was nerve wracking, but from an Elf it was far worse.

Boromir leaned on the doorframe. "I would not have done anything, you know."

"I do not know." Legolas' gaze hardened as he starred at the man, "I do not know you. I do not know the ways of your people. But I do know however, that she was grateful that I stepped in when I did."

"Did she tell you she was thankful herself?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes. As a matter of fact, she did." However, a smirk soon appeared on the prince's features, "Though, at first she believed that she could have handled you herself."

"She is not even half of my size." The man replied, blinking in shock at the Elf's statement. "How could she possibly have thought such a thing?"

"As I pointed out to her earlier this evening." Legolas continued with a smile, "She has much of the same habits of Hobbit's and Dwarves, especially the overconfidence aided by her short stature."

Boromir laughed, as quietly as was possible. "I suppose then that I shall have to apologize in the morning." the man was silent for a moment. "I did not mean any harm."

"I believe I may see that now." Legolas replied with a nod. "I shall tell her when she wakes."

With an equal understanding, something rarely common between man and Elf, Boromir retired to his own chambers. As Legolas watched him disappear down the hall, the prince shook his head, amazed at the situation. Closing the chamber's door, he turned and leaned against it, deep in thought.

Looking back at the bed, Legolas stood with his arms folded over his chest. He did not quite understand. Boromir had been so angry the evening before and now he was ready to forgive her like nothing had ever happened. It had always been part of Legolas' understanding that men held grudges, far longer than Elves. This of course was a bad habit, seeing how mortal lives were far shorter. 

Legolas paced the room, his arms still folded. Standing a the edge of the bed, he looked down. He knew not truly what to say or do. Should he wake Ashley now and tell her of his conversation with Boromir? Should he return to bed? 

He was tired, yes, but not in the way which required sleep. He was tired of his thoughts constantly plaguing his mind. The Elf truly believed that he thought too much. But perhaps he worried. Maybe that was the cause of his fatigue?

Sitting in one of the chairs, Legolas leaned back. He stifled a yawn and ran a hand over his eyes. Everything had happened so fast. His trip to earth, the return to Rivendell, and yet, the Elf felt that many years had passed since that fateful day deep with the Mines of Moria.

Standing once more, the prince walked out to the balcony and sat again on the railing. The moon was so beautiful, the stars twinkled with a brightness he had not seen recently. It was mesmerizing and gave Legolas more comfort that he had felt for quite some time. He wondered then, in the darkness of the night, what he was truly doing there.

He was not worried about the quest. He was not worried about the fate of Middle earth, though he should have been and this he knew. Legolas was worried about his reasons, his reasons for being in that very room.

His thoughts would not allow him to find comfort in dreams again that night.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Ashley awoke the next morning, the sun was shining ever so brightly through the balcony window. It's piercing rays nearly blinding her when the woman first opened her eyes.

Legolas was gone.

At first, Ashley feared that something had gone terribly wrong and she sat, looking about the room quickly. However, without much searching, she found the prince sitting outside on the balcony.

"Legolas, what are you doing?"

He turned to her, "I was only enjoying the sunrise."

Ashley stood, walking quickly over to the balcony, rather worried about her Elven friend. "Are you alright? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Legolas replied with a smile. "Boromir was here last night." 

The silence between the two had been startling, but the way Legolas had broken that silence was further so. Ashley looked at him in shock as she sat beside him.

"He was here? In this room?"

Legolas nodded, "Aye. He walked in and I sat watching him for a few moments as he decided what to do. He had come to apologize."

"Apologize?" The woman asked in shock. "He was so mad last night! How could he have wanted to apologize?"

"That I know not." the Elf replied, shaking his head. "He simply said that he wished for you to forgive him. I had thought the same thing, not quite understanding how he could not have been angry any longer. Elves hold grudges, that I hate to confess, but every mortal I have seen holds them for far longer."

Ashley smiled, "I guess you have something to learn about us mortal, Legolas. We don't always hold grudges. I mean, after what happened last night, I'm a little confused myself as to why he's not angry, I did say some rather rude things. I guess I can see how a guilty conscience could have been plaguing his mind. It would have mine anyway..."

The woman trailed off as she looked to her right. Legolas was gazing at her intently. He had been listening to her words, of that she had no doubt, but now the Elf looked as if he was doing more than that, as if he were reading her very thoughts.

Legolas realized that he was making her uncomfortable and he sighed, looking out over the treetops near Rivendell once more. "Perhaps I have more to learn than I thought."

A tense silence had surrounded the two friends and Ashley stood, walking back into the room as she spoke. Her voice broke that silence and Legolas looked over his shoulder as he listened.

"Anyway, we'd best get to breakfast. The Hobbit's will have most likely already eaten all of the food, but I bet Aragorn and Lord Elrond may wish to talk with us." She paused. "With the fellowship, I mean."

Legolas nodded, standing. "Indeed. However, I am afraid we must change our clothes. I would not wish to be seen downstairs at breakfast in my sleeping garments."

"Sleeping garments?" Ashley asked, walking over to a dresser and pulling free some of the Elvish clothes that the inhabitants of Imladris had given her. "It looks more like the undershirt of your tunic and the leggings from yesterday." she stifled a laugh, imagining the look on his face as she spoke.

Legolas indeed had an interesting look of shock at her words, but there was only mirth and amusement in his eyes. "Indeed it is. However, I may need to adorn the proper attire before heading downstairs."

Walking into a small closet like room, Ashley quickly began to change clothes. Legolas meanwhile, went over to one of the chairs in the room and picked up his tunic and boots. He changed clothes, putting on his discarded clothes. Soon, Ashley was finished getting ready, waiting only for Legolas to re-braid his hair. It had come undone during the night and the prince refused to go to breakfast before he was finished. The woman had laughed, saying that he cared more about his looks than about anything. But, in return, he had flashed her a smile and continued to work his fingers expertly through his golden locks.

Ashley had just sat down on the bed however, when there was knock at the door. She exchanged a glance with Legolas, both knowing that Boromir had seen them in the same room the night before. Legolas wondered if it would bother Ashley that someone see him getting dressed for the morning in her room. The woman shook her head however at his glance, and he continued to finish his hair as she answered the door.

To the surprise of both of them, Aragorn stood in the hall.

"Good morning, Aragorn." Ashley said with a smile, "I'm expecting you wished us for breakfast. We were just about to leave."

The man gave her a puzzled look, "We?" 

Ashley allowed him into the room, hiding the smile on her face. She knew how the man would react. As Aragorn entered, he noticed Legolas standing in the far corner of the room, working on his hair as he gazed out over Rivendell.

"Oh..." the ranger's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I believe that I understand the 'we' now."

Legolas stopped, turning to face his friend. "Nay, 'tis not what you think, Estel. I was merely in here to protect her."

"Protect?" He inquired, before the Elf's words clicked in his mind. "Ah, yes. Protect... We heard about Boromir giving you trouble." The man replied, his eyes glancing to Ashley. "Well, I have had my own talk with him and apparently he wishes for your forgiveness."

Ashley nodded, "Yes, I know. I should go talk to him." turning, Ashley began to walk out the door. "I'll be along for breakfast in a little while."

With that, the woman exited her room, leaving the two friends alone.

Aragorn looked back to Legolas, shaking his head. "Is it truly not what I think?"

The prince sighed, "Estel, you know me and this is not what your mortal mind is thinking." He turned, heading toward the door as well. "Come, we are expected at breakfast."

"Hold on a moment." the man replied, giving a knowing look to his friend. "I would like to know exactly what did happen. My suspicions during our last conversation were correct, at least I am supposing they were."

Legolas refrained from answering for a moment but eventually he sighed and shrugged. "What would you wish me to say, Estel? Would you wish me to say you were right? That yes, I do have feelings for her? That I wish to protect her? That I did not want her caught up in this whole mess to begin with?" The Elf's arms fell limp at his sides. "If that is what you wish for me to say, Estel, then I do. All of that is true. But last night was nothing. Boromir wanted to kill her, that I could see in his eyes. All I did was stay at her side and made sure that no harm came to her. And it was a good thing I did that too." Legolas was walking toward the door, eyes resting on Aragorn every now and again. "If I had not stayed then Boromir would have entered in the middle of the night, woken her, and their fight most likely would have continued till well on this morning."

Legolas was silent for a moment, watching the doorway and down the hall in the direction Ashley had gone. He stood there for quite some time before turning back to his friend.

"Do you see that as wrong?" the Elf asked, his eyes searching Aragorn's for an answer.

The man shook his head slightly, "No. I suppose not. However, you and I must speak later, for it has become apparent to me that there is more involved than the issue of her protection." A knowing smile crept onto his features.

Legolas shook his head in reply, a smile upon his face as well. "Perhaps after we have something to eat. I am assuming that Lord Elrond wishes to speak with the fellowship."

"That he does." the man replied as they both stepped out of the door, closing it behind them. "But of course we will have to wait for Ashley's return."

"Perhaps one of us should follow her." The prince suggested. "If she angers Boromir again I..."

"She will not anger me."

The two friends turned, looking down the hallway as they did so. They spotted Boromir and Ashley, walking toward them even as they spoke. The voice they had heard had indeed been the man from Gondor's.

"I have already forgiven him." Ashley replied as the four met up in the hall.

Boromir smiled, "Yes. She has forgiven me, which was quite gracious of her. Of course, it was my fault to begin with." He looked to Legolas. "I should not have doubted her in the first place." the man then laid his eyes on Aragorn, "You will have to forgive my pride, of course."

"Of course." the ranger replied, the two's eyes meeting for a moment. "Come," Aragorn stated. "Elrond and the rest of the fellowship are waiting."

With that, the four rushed off downstairs to the dining hall. It would be there that their fates would seal and the fellowship's journey would officially begin.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

LanierShazar: Thank you. I appreciate the complement. I hope that this story is still living up to your expectations and I can assure you that the fellowship's journey should start almost right away!

Satiana: I hope you're enjoying my other stories as much as this one. But I think Ashley and Boromir have reached a certain understanding. Though how long that will last only time can tell. The comment about prudish mortals, which Merry so graciously pointed out in her review, is indeed something which I had read in another story. It don't remember if it was the exact words, but I remember that in Nebride's stories, Legolas always commented on how prudish Alede was. I found it funny and realized that, to Elves, humans must seen terribly so!

Merry: Be happy, Merry, I went and fixed Caribbean. But you know, I figured out why I spell it wrong! At Bahama Bucks, they have a drink called a Carribean Cola (and yes, that's how they spell it). I believe that I got the wrong spelling from ordering that drink too many times! *laughs* But, I have righted my wrongs and I hope you forgive me. Also, on Nebride, you know I love her stories so much that she inspires me. *looks at the tv* Sorry, distracting watching "The Dawn Patrol" Errol Flynn and some drunk German guy are singing. It's quite funny. *shakes her head* But anyway, thanks again for the review bud! *breaks out into a chorus of, "He Ho It's A Dark Night Oh!" from LOTRs: FOTR*

Uta: Naw, Boromir and Ashley have reached a temporary truce. Legolas and the man from Gondor also see a few things eye to eye, so they're both alright for the moment. You should be worrying about the fact that the journey is starting very very soon. 

Andrew: Dude, chill. I have a great respect for America's army and if you don't think I do than you're sadly mistaken. Nothing moves me so than to see our soldiers fighting on tv, whether it be live on Fox News or in movies. Why do you think one of my favorite movies and books is "Black Hawk Down" and no, it's not only because Orlando Bloom or Ewan McGregor or Josh Hartnett or Eric Bana are in it. It's because the men who fought in that battle were heros through and through and I have the upmost respect for them. But seriously man, lighten up. Tell me that you wouldn't be freaking out if hundreds of thousands of people from another world just suddenly appeared and began attacking at random. I mean, come on. You would have mass panic. Tell me that running into an army of Orcs wouldn't send you into a panic? So think about it. Yeah, we've got better weapons and all, but Saruman can breed an army. Hello, if he can get Uruk-Hai as fast as bunnies then we've got a problem. Also, how do you know that nuclear weapons would not be used on the heavily populated areas where the armies of Middle earth would be? I'm just saying that there is a possibility that if we went to war with an entire world, ours against theirs, that we could have the potential to destroy ourselves in the process. So far you've been the only person to have a problem with my theory, which you can have because you have your right of opinion but you need to seriously back off.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Sorry about the blow up on that one guy's review. He pissed me off. 

*sighs, watching her Errol Flynn movie for a few more moments*

That calmed me down, somewhat.

Any way, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I'm sorry once again for the blow up. It's just that such a minor detail was hardly important and the guy was acting like he was superior to me. Which, if you know, most people don't do that because I can take the same tone of voice they can and throw it right back into their faces. I'm an excellent arguer, just ask my friend Mark, he's been on the bad side of a few of our own arguments. But the guy made me feel like he thought I had no respect for the army. Sure, I like peace, but I'm not a treehugger (no offense to those of you who are by the way). War's a necessary thing in life and there are some times when it just can't be avoided. So, in light of that, I have a good respect for the army. My dad was in the army intelligence, my grandfather was an air force pilot in WWII, and right now my cousin is in the air force as well. So hey, I've got respect and I just wanted that guy to think about that for a moment.

Whoa, another soap box... dang it!

Any way, here's the "Next Time" for the next chapter!

  
  
  
  


What does Lord Elrond wish to talk about with the fellowship? Are they about to start their journey or has a new problem presented itself? How long will Boromir and Ashley's truce last? Can Aragorn and Legolas ever seriously talk about the Elf's emotional turmoil? 

Find out next time in Chapter 21 !

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. A River Bridge and The Beginnings of War

Chapter 21: A River Bridge and The Beginnings of War

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

You won't believe me even if I tell you this so, I won't. Okay, scratch that, I will. However, you have to promise not to let the others read this part, okay?

Well, last night, after the incident with Boromir, I was frightened and definitely didn't want to be left alone so I umm... I uhhh... I asked Legolas to stay with me.

Now, I know what you're thinking and yes, there's only one bed in my room but no, we didn't do anything and this I swear by all that is good and holy in Middle-earth!

Long run on sentence...

Anyway, Boromir apologized and then we all ran off to breakfast. There wasn't much to tell but, I have a question. 

Seeing as how my "Lord of the Rings" copy is now blank, how long did the fellowship remain in Rivendell?

It's not that I'm eager to... okay, I want the journey to start, so find out for me... please!!!

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"My report may have set a heavy burden upon the hearts of all those assembled." Legolas said with a sad note to his voice. "How I wish it were not so."

Ashley sighed as they walked. "It couldn't be helped, Legolas. Besides, didn't you already give that report before?"

"Aye. This time was no easier either."

A silence settled between the two as they explored the gardens all about Rivendell. Eventually, amidst the flowers and trees, they came across a small brook. Over this was a bridge, which looked quite familiar to the woman. As they crossed, she sat down upon it, her legs dangling over the side.

"What are you doing?" the Elf asked, stopping beside her.

Ashley looked up at him, "Just relaxing."

"Whatever for?" he replied. "We shall leave very soon, it is best that we begin to prepare for the journey."

Ashley tugged on his leggings to bring him down.

She smiled as he sat next to her. "We're not leaving Rivendell for two full months. I suggest that we just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet."

Legolas sighed, "Forgive me, I suppose that you are quite right. I remember now that we stayed for some time in this peaceful sanctuary." he smiled, "It is easy to forget the passage of time when one is immortal."

The woman shoved him slightly, "Rub it in why don't ya."

But she too laughed.

It was impossible to be angry, even mock angry, with the Elf, even when he did deserve it.

Ashley sighed, laying back on the bridge and watching clouds drift slowly by overhead.

"You know what I think."

Legolas looked at her, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I think that everything's going to change when we leave Imladris. I mean, not like the people in the fellowship, though for some that might be the case, but everyone's outlook on life. I mean, it's going to be hard to be optimistic deep down in the depths of the earth."

The Elf nodded, laying back as well. "To that I must agree. My first trip to the Mines of Moria was quite shocking, it is unpleasant to think of having to return."

"Unpleasant?" Ashley replied, "Was it unpleasant or was it frightening?"

Legolas thought for a moment, "Both actually. I dislike caves, that much is true, so it was very uncomfortable and unpleasant to be within them for such a long period of time. However, the Balrog of Morgoth..." he paused, averting his eyes from her gaze. "Facing such a terrible beast once more strikes me with fear. 'Tis the greatest of all Elf banes, save for Sauron the Dark Lord himself. To encounter such a creature, not once but twice..." Legolas shuddered slightly, but Ashley noticed the movement.

Placing her own hand over his, Ashley sat up on her elbows, looking directly into the Elf's face. Legolas' gaze drifted to her own. A mixture of surprise swam in the depths of his blue eyes, but he remained silent, sensing she had something to say.

"It's okay to be frightened of such a thing." The woman replied, the Elf's hand clasped firmly in her own. "I know things about this journey, you mustn't forget that, and it frightens me as well. But, here I am, ready and willing to help out and see that this Ring is destroyed once and for all. Terrible darkness looms before the fellowship and sorrow and tragedy follow in it's footsteps, but it has to be done." She smiled, sensing some of the tension within the prince fade. "You too have overcome much. Why, you've volunteered for such a mission twice! And that, in itself, is commendable. You shall be fine, I swear it."

Legolas returned her smile, now leaning on his left elbow. They sat like that for quite some time, in the silence and peace which filled the air about them. Somehow, words were not needed, for they would have disturbed the serenity of the atmosphere. But soon, Ashley began to laugh.

"That tickles." She squeaked, trying to pull her hand away from Legolas.

The prince had been gently playing with her fingers as they relaxed, saying nothing and thinking nothing in particular. But now, he had the urge to be playful, and was beginning to lightly tickle her fingers.

However, the Elf was not about to left go. "It tickles? Come now, that can not tickle. Now this..."

And it was on. The tickle war to end all tickle wars had begun. Ashley tried to roll away, but she was caught fast and being mercilessly assaulted by enemy fire to the ribs. She laughed, unable to contain her high pitched squeaks.

"AH! Stop it! Legolas!!!"

Eventually, Ashley found a way to fight back. The woman had figured out that Legolas himself was ticklish as well, and she began to dish out a taste of his own medicine. Attacking his ribs, Ashley learned that he was as susceptible to such tactics as she herself had been. 

After long moments of fighting for their own lives, and for air nonetheless, Legolas eventually gave in.

"Ai! Ai! Enough!" the Elf laughed, holding his sides.

Ashley fell backwards onto the bridge, "Had enough?"

Legolas nodded, though he was still too busy attempting to draw air into his thirsting lungs.

The woman was exhausted, having spent a lot of energy in an attempt to win this small war. She wondered what Amy would say when she told her that she had bested the Elf. Ashley smiled, looking over at Legolas who was starring at her, a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Who taught you such tactics?"

Ashley laughed, closing her eyes and taking a few breaths of air, "I always get tickled. I learned from some of the best, like Amy for instance." she took another breath, "I'm glad it came in handy."

Legolas nodded, "Indeed. Even the twins, Elrohir and Elladan, could never best me in such a match. I must congratulate you."

"That's not necessary." She replied, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes, "I got the better of you this once. Whose to say it would happen again."

"Is that a challenge?" The prince asked, looking at her for a moment.

Ashley nodded, "That's what it sounds likeeeeeeeeee! AHHHH!"

And once again, as laughter filled the air about them, the tickle war began it's second battle.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"So, what do you think of this, Aragorn?"

The ranger looked at his companion. "It displeases me that such a thing occurred. Always have we trusted the people of Mirkwood, it must have been a terrible scene to come upon."

"As I understand it, Legolas was the one to find his comrades at the site." Boromir put in, walking alongside the elder man.

"Indeed. Though, the watch had been only a handful of guards, they had still all been slain or taken. Death is not easy for an Elf to see."

Boromir snorted, "You make it sound like they have never seen someone die before."

Strider stopped, looking at the other man, "That is just it, Boromir. They have not. Legolas no more knows of death than you know of flying above the trees. It is foreign to him, and I fear that this fellowship's journey will be an ill revelation to him."

"But surely he has slain Orcs before. Those would have died. Is he not a warrior?"

Aragorn nodded, "He is and he has. But to loose one close to him, a friend or a companion, that is something he knows nothing of. I have learned from Ashley, that not everyone shall come through this trial unscathed."

At the mention of the woman's name however, Boromir changed the subject. "And where might Ashley be this afternoon? She left quickly after the meeting this morning and I have not seen her since."

"And Legolas has also been absent..." Aragorn voiced. 

The man willed his mind to not finish that sentence. He had trust and faith in Legolas and knew that his Elven friend would not put himself in the same situation. Last night had been for her own protection, he had voiced that feeling quite obviously.

"Perhaps we..."

However, before the ranger could finish his sentence, a high pitched 'NO!' could be heard from somewhere nearby. 

Aragorn and Boromir looked at one another and, fearing something wrong, dashed toward the sound. They stopped however when, peeking over the top of a tall bush, the two spotted Ashley and Legolas.

"Legolas, this isn't funny! Stop! You win this time! I swear!"

The Elf fell over onto his back, looking up at the clouds. "It seems I have not lost this war."

Ashley looked at him, her face red from laughing, "OH! That's it! I'm not going to let you live with such a victory! Few tickle me and live to tell the tale."

But Legolas began to laugh again, holding his sides as he did so. The woman smiled, laying on the bridge beside him.

"Okay, so maybe you're the better tickler. But you have yet to win this war."

The Elf looked at her for a moment. "Is that another challenge?"

"NO!"

Aragorn stepped from the bushes, clearing his throat as he did so. This of course caused both Legolas and Ashley to look up and acknowledge his appearance. The Elf smiled, waving a hand to his friend, his mind thinking of it as nothing more than playful antics. Ashley however, blushed and blushed furiously.

The ranger laughed, "I see you two are having fun."

Ashley could find no words, however the prince spoke up for her instead. "Indeed, Estel. Ashley was merely teaching me the tactics one would use in her world for such a war. One that I am nearly unbeatable in, until now."

Aragorn nodded, looking at Ashley and hiding the smirk on his face. She was blushing bright red after all, a sight which would have sparked laughter in anyone. Anyone except for Boromir. The man of Gondor stepped from the bushes as well. Legolas regarded him with a calm demeanor as Ashley met the man's gaze. His eyes rested on her, piercing through the woman's thoughts, and she felt like shrinking back. But she was not about to give in to him, she had not during their rather loud fight, she would not now.

"Aragorn. Boromir." Ashley nodded to each in turn. "I'm sorry for you finding us like this. Legolas is very good at tickling."

Aragorn laughed, "That I know all too well. It seems popular among Elves, to tickle I mean. I know the twins can be heard clear up into the hills sometimes."

At this the woman laughed. She stood, with the help of Legolas who had just regained his footing.

"So, what were the two of you speaking of?" Legolas asked, turning from Ashley to the two men.

Aragorn shurgged, "We spoke of your news actually. A terribly tragedy, which I am very sorry for. I..."

But Legolas shook his head, "Think nothing of it. The people of Mirkwood now know that more than the Dark Lord is their enemy. The threat of spiders grows daily and now, with Saruman turned against us, there is little we can do save for retreat further into our protected realm."

"And exactly how is your realm protected?" Boromir asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

The prince looked at him for a moment, "The Elves of Mirkwood have their own ways for protecting what is theirs. Though we posses not a Ring of Power, we have managed for millennia and will continue to do so."

Ashley stood in silence, pondering over why Boromir would be so interested in the Mirkwood forests. But she shook off the thought and leaned over the bridge's railing, watching the water flow silently beneath.

"And what think you of Saruman's treachery?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head, "I think of it as a waste to tell the truth. Saruman's skills should have been used for the good of Arda, not for it's destruction. I believe that..."

"I believe that perhaps this turn in discussion has bored your guest." Boromir cut in, looking from Legolas to Ashley.

When the woman realized whom he spoke of, she turned. A slightly startled look crept into her features and she shook her head.

"No, no. Continue, please."

"A word with you, if you can spare it, Miss." 

Ashley looked at Boromir for a second. He wanted to talk with her, but why. What was he up to? Did he wish to continue their discussion from the previous evening? She thought they had patched that misunderstanding up. Or had they? Her gaze turned to Legolas', who spoke volumes with his eyes. It was clear to her that the Elf still did not trust this man, but it was her own decision and, if worst came to worst, he would always hear her if she called for help.

She looked back to Boromir, "Of course. If you two will excuse us."

Together, the two walked over the bridge and disappeared into another part of Rivendell's gardens.

"I wonder what that is about." Aragorn said, his interest in previous topics completely lost.

Legolas' narrowed eyes followed them, "I wonder that myself."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


LanierShazar: Well, I've set it up to where Aragorn and Legolas can now have that talk. But it seems like others will be chatting as well in the next chapter. And thanks on the way I've written Ashley. I must confess to the Mary Sue, for I suppose that is what this is. Though, she can't do anything spectacular, and she can't even fight very well, she's just got foresight, and that's her strength. But yeah, I write her like I would write myself so, it's easy. Now getting into the heads of the others, that's a toughie.

  
  


Uta: Does this work for tension? Though, perhaps there's a different sort in mind here... dum dum DUM!

  
  


Mickie: Yes, you were the one who inspired this idea! THANKIES SO MUCH! Without your review, I would never have thought of this! But it's adding a bit into the character complexities of everyone... was that right? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one to come as well!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

*sitting listening to the "Pirates of the Caribbean" theme.*

I guess it would now be the, "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" theme *cough*14days*cough*, wouldn't it?

Sorry, I've been playing the game for GameBoy Advanced way too much. I swear that it's addicting. And, now I'm waiting for Jay Leno (Depp's on tonight, supposedly) and then Entertainment Tonight's rerun to see the POTC clips! I'll be up a while... dang it...

Any who, I hope you guys have liked this chapter. I'm so psyched about POTC that I can hardly wait!

Orlando on the big screen!!! 

Again!!!

ROCK ON, MAN!!!

"You cheated." -Will

"I'm a pirate." -Jack

Sorry, my bad.... too excited right now.... OHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

*sings the POTC theme again*

  
  
  
  


Coming Soon, In the next chapter of, "Flashes Of Light, Rulers Of Fate":

  
  


What in the name of the Valar does Boromir want to talk to Ashley about? Is Legolas too suspicious, or is it jealously? Will Aragorn and the Elf ever seriously talk about his emotional stress? He seemed to be venting some of it with Ashley, but was that enough? What will the fellowship do for two months? 

  
  


In the next chapter/chapters, Aragorn departs to journey with Elladan and Elrohir on a mission from Elrond. That leaves the fellowship to two months of relaxation. But, will it be more than just that? Ashley gets a firsthand lesson in combat and finds out that she has a lot to learn before they set off. Foresight can not save her in the battlefield.

  
  


Tune in next time!

  
  



	22. How Many Talks Can One Have?

Chapter 22: How Many Talks Can One Have?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Not much happened today actually.

Legolas and I went for a walk after breakfast and the meeting which Elrond had called after that.

We found the gardens of Imladris most beautiful and we even stopped and sat on the bridge from the movie!

You know, the one Aragorn and Arwen stand on during their first romantic scene together.

And don't get any ideas because I know how you are. 

We talked for a while, mostly about the journey to come. 

Course, then something happened and we ended up getting in this huge tickle war.

And guess what...

I BEAT HIM!

I found out that he is very VERY ticklish around the ribs, which came in handy. 

Course, I shot my mouth off after that and the whole thing started over again.

That was until Aragorn and Boromir basically appeared out of nowhere and stopped us. 

We had been having so much fun too!

*pouts*

Course, then it was back to boring business talk as usual. 

It was all stuff I already knew so I wasn't paying much attention. 

Then Boromir said he wanted to talk to me alone. 

I wonder what that's about?

Well, I'd better go so I can find out. 

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"What's so urgent that you just have to talk to me about, Boromir?" Ashley asked as they strolled through the gardens of Rivendell.

The man glanced at her, an action which was not wasted. "You and the Elf seem to be getting on rather well."

That was an odd statement and it received an even odder reaction as Ashley stopped, looking up at the man from Gondor. "I suppose so. But then, he has been a friend to me for a while now. Why do you ask?"

Boromir shrugged, "I wish to merely warn you." He let the silence hang in the air between them. "I have seen the way you look at him and that worries me."

The silence returned as the woman began to acquire an eerie feeling.

"Boromir, I..."

"I just wish to warn you that such a relationship will only serve to devastate you in the end." The man leaned against a large elm.

No sound penetrated their space, save for the rustling of the tree's leaves and the far off murmur of waterfalls and small rivers.

"I appreciate your concern. However, I am quite capable of making decisions on my own." Ashley's gaze was cold as she turned, bent on leaving this situation before anything else was said.

"Someone hurt you, did they not?"

Boromir's voice was soft and his questioned disturbed her more than she cared to admit. What sort of game was he playing? What did he want from her?

Ashley swallowed, trying to make her voice steady and emotionless.

She failed, "I don't see what concern it is of yours but, yes."

With that she did indeed depart. How had he known and what reason did he have for bringing it up? Distraught and confused, Ashley wandered back into the Halls of Imladris. She found herself within the Hall of Fire and, in it's silence, her mind was forced to think. 

Boromir had to have a motive, but all the woman's previous knowledge of the man did not help. Son of the Steward, corrupted by the Ring, pledges loyalty to Aragorn in the end. Nothing helped piece together this new and interesting puzzle.

That was, until one single thought strayed into Ashley's mind...

Love.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn threw his pack over his horse. "I will be gone for about two months, Legolas. I am trusting you to make sure nothing happens in my absence."

The Elf laughed, "Leaving me with such responsibility. Estel, there are plenty of Elves in Imladris and nothing could ever happen." Legolas shook his head. "I so terribly hate to inform you of this, my friend, but you are not this realm's sole protector."

Aragorn shrugged as his brothers laughed behind him. Elladan and Elrohir had already mounted their steeds and were ready to depart. 

"If Legolas here cannot handle the responsibility, perhaps I shall have to help him." Another voice spoke up from behind the small company. Glorfindel smiled, "Though, I would hate to interfere with such trust."

This of course caused all of them to laugh and Aragorn shook his head, "My lord, you may have to help my dear friend indeed, for he seems rather distracted as of late."

Legolas glanced sharply at the human, "Estel!"

But the Elf Lord held up his hands, "I know what it is which Aragorn speaks of, Legolas. In fact, every Elf in Imladris knows. 'Tis nothing to be ashamed of."

"I... I am not ashamed but I merely know not if it is what I truly feel." The prince answered, shaking his head, "I cannot even read my own heart these days."

Glorfindel laid a hand on the younger Elf's shoulder, "Perhaps with time, you will."

"He shall need centuries at the rate he is going now." Elladan replied, looking at Elrohir with a smirk.

The other twin nodded, "Indeed. I wager that when we return, he is just as confused as ever."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "That will be quite enough of that. Besides, should you not be leaving? The hour grows late and you have many miles to ride before sundown."

Both twins nodded, spurring their horses into action and riding off. Glorfindel bid them a fond farewell, and disappeared back into Rivendell's Halls. Aragorn however, lagged behind.

"I am sorry. I could not resist."

Legolas smiled, "No apology needed. It appears that I am more confused then I thought and such a confrontation of knowledge has helped more than you know."

"Really?" Aragorn asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was sure you would hit me for it."

A smirk rose on the prince's face. "I may yet if you do not get going."

Aragorn bowed, "Of course, my lord." And when he mounted the horse there was a smile upon his face. "In two months time I will return. Until then, get some rest, my friend. Oh, and one more thing." the man laughed, winking at his friend. "Next time, let her win."

"Estel!" Legolas cried, picking up a stick and hurling it at his friend as Aragorn quickly rode off toward the bridge. 

Legolas sighed and turned back in the direction of the Halls. He stopped however, seeing Boromir enter without Ashley in tow. The Elf had been wondering why he had wished to speak with her, but he had gotten too preoccupied with Aragorn's departure to find out. 

Quickly covering the distance between himself and the man from Gondor, Legolas fell into step beside him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm beginning to think that Hobbits never tire of too much talk." Ashley laughed, sitting across from Merry in the Hall of Fire.

The Brandybuck laughed, "We never tire of it! I must say that if you even get us started, we shall keep rambling on until we've talked your ears off!"

Pippin and Sam were there as well, though noone was quite sure where Frodo had gone too. Sam suggested that he was off with Bilbo, pouring over adventures. The elder Hobbit was quite eager to get his nephew's adventure written down. This, of course, Ashley did not mind. It was "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" after all! Without the writings of Bilbo and Frodo and Sam, there would be very incomplete records of the Fellowship and the War of the Ring. Of course this brought a new idea to Ashley's mind. If there had been a portal before, and that was how Tolkien had learned of Middle-earth to begin with, had he actually found himself in Minas Tirith and it's vast archives? Perhaps that had been how...

The woman shook her head. It was far too confusing and to just suppose that her favorite author of all time had done something which he very well might now have, was doing him a great injustice.

"What's it like in your world?" Pippin asked suddenly.

Ashley took a moment to think, "Well, it's much like here... kinda... sorta... not really..."

All three Hobbits gave her confused looks.

She sighed, "Everything's different. I mean, there are humans... that's all there are. We live in huge cities or out in the country and we're very advanced. Like this fire," the woman pointed to the great heart, "Could be made by just striking a small stick against a rough surface and tossing it into a pile of logs. And instead of having fire to read by and such, we have lamps. They're like fire but they don't burn and they only go out every once in a while, in which you replace the thing that went out to begin with. We have a lot of wonderful things... like the pen for example." she smiled. "That has to be one of my favorite inventions. It's like a quill and ink all in one! There's also objects which control the temperature of your home."

"You mean it could be cold one day inside and hot the next?" Merry asked.

Ashley nodded, "Yep. It could be cold one minute and hot the next, at your own choosing."

Sam leaned back into his chair, "Sounds wonderful to me."

Merry and Pippin readily agreed.

"But what about places. Is there any place like the Shire in your world?" Pippin asked, equally as enthusiastic as before.

"Of course!" Ashley replied, "I would say that Scotland and Ireland are a lot like the Shire. England too."

"Scotland?" Pippin thought for a moment.

"Sounds a lot like Tookland." Merry replied, looking at his cousin.

At this Ashley laughed, "True, it does. And they look much the same I would imagine." she smiled, "The man who wrote about this time, the reason why I know what happens, living in Great Britain. That is what England and Ireland and Scotland make up."

Sam smirked, "He picked a fine spot to live then, if it's anything like the Shire."

With that, Ashley completely agreed.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Boromir!" Legolas called out, falling into step next to the man.

His reaction was not what he had expected. The man turned his eyes to glare at the Elf for a moment before speaking.

"What is it you want?"

The prince was slightly taken aback. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, I am just not in the mood for chatting right now. I have other things that I must see too."

Legolas shrugged, "In that case, would you mind telling me what you and Ashley spoke of? You pulled her aside rather abruptly and I have yet to see her return."

"She left a while ago and I do not know where she has gone, so do not ask." Boromir replied, "And, if you wish so much to know what we talked of, go find her yourself."

The underlying anger and annoyance in the man's voice caused Legolas to harden his features. "Such rude manners for a Steward." He replied, about to step away from the man.

Boromir turned to him, "And such curiosity for an Elf. It was a conversation that you need not concern yourself with. I know not where the woman has gone and right now, I do not care either. I have things to do and such and I wish to not be bothered with such tiresome questions any longer. Good day, Elf."

The man turned, walking into Rivendell's Halls and disappearing. 

Legolas found himself standing outside, struck with shock over the man's attitude. 

"How dare he." The prince whispered to himself. 

Boromir was royalty, he should know better. Legolas too was a royal and an Elf at that, he would not be treated in such a way. Perhaps it was something Ashley had said to him.

At this thought, the prince hoped it was not. He had already stopped Boromir once from turning one of their arguments into a fist fight, who knew if he would be around to stop a second one. 

Legolas sighed, walking into the halls as well, determined to find Ashley and to put an end to his constant worry. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


cestari: Why stuff with his fingers?

  
  


Uta: I have writers block... can ya tell? Seriously though, I'm reading "The Simillarion" and I'm hoping to get some ideas. Also, I bought "The Atlas Of Middle-earth: Revised Edition" yesterday and it's maps are really giving me a grasp on time and everything. So, when the journey starts soon (I swear it will be very soon) then I'll be able to correctly account for the days and everything!

  
  


nebrets: You know me Jess, Boromir's like the movie Boromir more than the book Boromir. I mean, Sean Bean did such a wonderful job and I just like the character of him in the movie more than the book. Course, Faramir however is a completely different story. The truce, well, you'll be enlightened on the truce when Legolas finds Ashley. They need to talk. Who is this "We" again?

  
  


Cindy: Thanks! And here's that update you wanted so badly!

  
  


Andray: Well, you kinda got a glimpse into Boromir there. I'm making him a more complex character than ever before because, originally, he WAS my favorite. Course, that was because I saw the movie before reading any of the books and I already knew who Sean Bean was (which was like the only guy I recognized in the movie, aside from Elijah, but at the time I didn't like him) since he was in "Goldeneye" and, well, I loved him! Then he died... And I was sad... And I realized that I still had to see two more movies and I wasn't about to do that without a favorite character and low and behold (this is a really long sentence) in pops you know who... LEGOLAS!

  
  


Elisabeth: It gets hard to do when you're trying to tie in the books and the movies and your own things at once. I mean, I have to do a lot of planning for chapters sometimes. I shudder at the thought of this story's sequel which will take place during, "The Two Towers". That one will be very very very very (insert many 'very''s here) hard! But thanks so much and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


Hey everyone!

I'm hoping that you will check out my newest story series!

They're called...

"The Presta Chronicles"

Presta means "trouble" in Elvish and boy are they ever! The chronicles is a series of short one chapter stories (about 2,000 words or so, sometimes less sometimes more) which tell of the adventures of Legolas and Aragorn during those twenty some odd years when Frodo had the Ring in the Shire. 

I am sure that some things won't play in to the right spaces, and some of the chronicles stories even take place during the movies, but I hope you'll like them. 

They are humorous action/adventure stories where anything (within reason of Middle-earth) can happen. 

The first two are...

"Tavern Troubles"

and

"Forest Frantic"

I hope you guys will check them out and enjoy!

Thanks so much and, until next time...

Laters!

  
  
  
  


Coming Soon:

In the next chapter:

Legolas finds Ashley only to discover that what she and Boromir talked of was more disturbing than he thought. The Elf comes to terms with some of his own feelings and Ashley begins to realize that it takes more than what she thought to win the Elf over.

However, Boromir is acting strangely and chaos erupts when a few prankster Hobbits decide to try and cheer him up. Will Merry and Pippin win Boromir over, or will he have a bad attitude for the next couple of months.

In the next chapters:

The fellowship has two months of relaxation. But, will it be more than just that? Ashley gets a firsthand lesson in combat and finds out that she has a lot to learn before they set off. Foresight can not save her in the battlefield. Hobbits have fun, as usual, and there are many long nights of celebrating in the Hall of Fire ahead. Elves sing wonderfully, but what about Legolas? He has sung before but Ashley is dying to hear him for herself. Will he grace the assembly with a tune or seek solitude in such a happy time? Boromir will also find that things can't always go his way, as Ashley reveals the truth that she could never love him because of his one fatal flaw. It is a flaw that will be the death of him, and this she knows. Can she keep from telling the man about his death?

  
  


Tune in next time!


	23. An Unforgettable Evening

Chapter 23: An Unforgettable Evening

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


I suggest, before reading this chapter, that you download a song.

When you come to the third section of this story (after the letter and after the discussion) then you must play the following song.

  
  


"Legends of the Fall" - Movie Theme - By, James Horner

  
  


I wrote that section of the chapter to it and the music, which I speak of during that chapter, is from this wonderful orchestra piece. It brings tears to your eyes just listening to it, for this has to be one of my favorite instrumental pieces ever.

Thank you, and happy reading!

Laters! 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

I swear, Boromir is going to drive me up the wall. 

I don't quite know what he's thinking but, if he continues on in this way, I swear that I'll tell him about Amon Hen! 

I swear it!

I can't believe this is happening...

Coming here is now sounding like a very VERY bad idea!

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Ashley yelled at the closed door to her chambers.

Legolas stood on the opposite side of that closed entrance.

"Please, Nil. I want to help you but I cannot if you lock me out."

The woman shuddered. She did not really wish to tell anyone what Boromir had said. Partially because she really did care for Legolas and partially because she knew that what the man had said was true.

"Look, just please, go away, Legolas."

However, the Mirkwood prince was not about to let the subject drop. "Did Boromir say something to upset you? Please, I only want to help."

Ashley sighed. About thirty minutes earlier, the Elf had found her chatting away with the Hobbits in the Hall of Fire. She had not thought anything of it until he began to ask questions about her and Boromir's conversations. The woman had excused herself from the great hall and retired to her room, Legolas following her every step of the way. It was sweet, truly he meant well and she knew that, but she did not want to talk about Boromir. It had been painful enough when the man from Gondor had seen through her, known what she had felt before. He was right. A relationship with an immortal would always turn out bad in the end. Ashley knew what was to happen to Arwen after Aragorn passed on, she would die of grief.

"I don't want to hurt you, Legolas." She had told him before slamming the door in his face.

But the archer would not let up. "You shall not hurt me." he had replied, not really knowing what she had meant.

Now, as he stood at her closed door, Ashley began to wonder what she could say to make him leave her be.

"Nil, I only want to listen." 

Ashley spun around, seeing Legolas standing on her balcony. "I can't even get peace in my own room!"

She was angry, upset, and afraid of what might happen. Turning, the woman was about to unlock her door and leave when Legolas' gentle hand on her arm stopped her. She looked to the side, his eyes holding immense amounts of worry.

"Please, tell me what is wrong."

Ashley sighed, feeling as if she might faint. "Boromir was right. Remember... remember that night when you walked in on my phone conversation?"

The Elf nodded.

"Amy and I, she... she wondered if I was in love with you and... well... at the time I didn't want to be. Things had happened to me and I despised the prospect of being in love again. But now, after I've gotten to know you and seen the way you stood up to Boromir for me, I..." the woman's eyes wandered to the floor, afraid to look up and find something unwished in the Elf's features. "I think I'm in love with you."

Legolas was taken aback. He had thought that she was, but had brushed off that possibility after the last evening. The prince could barely fathom the prospect because, it showed that Aragorn had been right all along.

"I know." His voice was soft and melodious.

Ashley looked up, "What?"

"I know. Somehow, I have always known." he sighed, "Estel has been teasing me about you and it had me wondering that maybe you did have feelings for me. But I... I did not want to place myself in the same position as Estel."

The woman's eyes lit up, "I know, that's what Boromir said. Kind of..."

Legolas, taking her by the hand, walked over to the room's small sofa and there they both sat down. "Tell me, what did he say?"

She was ashamed to even look at him at first, "He said that any relationship between a mortal and immortal would only bring about pain." the woman looked up into his eyes, "And he's right. I know that he's right. Aragorn..." she stopped suddenly, remembering that this had yet to happen.

"What about him?" The urgency in his voice showed through as the prince spoke.

Ashley shook her head, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Ashley."

She looked at him again, his blue eyes steady and unwavering. 

"Tell me. I swear to you that I shall never speak of it to anyone else."

Closing her eyes and sighing, she continued, "Aragorn will pass on one day, he's mortal. But Arwen, she will be left to die of her grief." 

Legolas understood now. It was an issue that he and the Dunadan had spoken of before, many times in fact. But to hear it come from her, it caused the prince great sadness.

Looking to him, Ashley could see the sorrow in his eyes and, without thinking, she flung her arms about his shoulders in a hug.

"I am so sorry. I didn't want to tell you."

But the Elf simply nodded, "I know. I asked you to and for that I cannot blame you. Perhaps now," he started, as the woman's hands slipped from his shoulders and he looked back into her eyes. "Perhaps now I understand that which Boromir spoke of. He fears a great hurt upon you, knowing that if we were to fall in love, that you would pass on one day and I would grieve for you until it destroyed me."

The woman frowned, "There is something else that worries me."

Legolas quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Boromir I think he... well... I don't know how to explain it but the fact that he worries over such a matter. It's personal to us, he shouldn't have known about it. He shouldn't have known so much about me, yet he did."

"He said more?" the prince asked.

Ashley nodded, "He said, not asked, that I had been hurt before."

A frown came to the Elf's face, "I remember you speaking of it before. But how did Boromir know?"

"That's what I can't figure out. It was as if he could read me, inside and out. As if he had studied me as I myself have studied your world."

Legolas shook his head, "Perhaps Boromir is just infatuated with you?"

"I thought that to because..." she stopped, looking at the smirk on Legolas' face. "Stop teasing me. This is no time for games, Legolas!"

He laughed, "I am truly sorry. I merely thought that some mirth in this most depressing conversation would help you some."

Ashley smiled, though she really had not meant to, "You can always cheer people up, can't you?"

"Well," Legolas replied with a shrug, "It never hurts to try. Now." He took her hands and they both stood, "Dinner should be soon and, now that you have no longer locked yourself away, we should join the others.

"Legolas, I..."

"Shhh." He replied, putting a finger to her lips, "Do not apologize, for it was not your fault to begin with. You merely wished to keep some things hidden and for that, I hold nothing against you." the prince laughed, "Now come, or we shall be late."

With those words spoken, the two went off to dinner.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Do you not wish to join the others in the Hall of Fire for music and song?" Legolas asked, walking with Ashley back to her room.

The woman shook her head slightly, "No, I'm kind of tired. Though, I do hope that you would stay with me for a while. It seems that, with what Boromir said I mean, that it won't be the last time he brings it up. Me not being in the Hall of Fire tonight, may cause him to come looking and, well, I'd rather not be alone with him if I don't have to be."

Legolas smiled, "Of course I would stay with you. 'Tis a pleasure."

"Now I know you're lying." she replied, opening the door to her chamber.

Laughing, the Elf shook his head, "Nay, I am merely showing you what an honor it is that you have bestowed upon me."

"Legolas!" The woman scolded, "Your teasing me again, quit it!"

But he laughed once more, leaning against the door frame. 

Ashley walked over to her dresser, or rather, the dresser which was part of her chamber. She picked up a brush from it's top, combing it gently through her hair. 

"Do you think we'll be able to hear the music from here?"

Legolas nodded, "Of course. Lord Elrond has ordered all kinds of wonderful instruments to play tonight. Strings, woodwinds, anything and everything you could possibly imagine."

"Sounds lovely." The woman said, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, music began. It was light at first, barely to be heard. But soon it swelled to a crescendo beyond imagination. It was the most beautiful sound Ashley had ever heard. All her years with music, she had never been touched so by an instrument. Not in all her years.

Turning, she found Legolas starring at her. Self consciously, she blushed, realizing that asking him to stay with her was rather awkward. 

"If you would wish to leave, Legolas, I would understand completely. It does seem a bit..."

But he cut her off, "Nay, but I would like to ask you one favor."

"Anything." the woman replied with a smile.

Legolas' demeanor became serious, "Would you dance with me?"

She was quite taken aback by this request. Wearing a simple dress which had been loaned to her by the Elves, she did not think she wore the proper attire for dancing. Though, as she noticed, neither did he. Legolas had taken his tunic and vambraces off sometime during the day and now wore his simple silver high collared shirt. He looked elegant nonetheless, which was only to be expected of Elves.

"I'm afraid that I'm poorly dressed to dance, Legolas."

But the Elf shook his head, "Nay, you look wonderful."

He stepped forward then, as the music crescendoed once more, taking her hand in his own.

"Legolas, I..."

"Shhhh. Just enjoy the music." He replied, pulling her close.

They danced like that for some time, partly like a waltz and then sometimes in a slow dance. Ashley was rather unfamiliar with some of the steps used, but Legolas guided her through nevertheless. Elvish dancing was not unlike ballroom dancing, or so she thought. The woman imagined herself in a beautiful gown, one that she had worn during her high school years, brightly colored and sparkling in the fading sun's light. That same light played on Legolas' features, making him all the more radiant and handsome than he had ever been. It brought to mind something the woman had read about the Sindar Elves being the fairest of all.

In that moment, she whole heartedly agreed.

The music continued on, for perhaps five, ten minutes. It was beautiful. The melody carried you away to far off places where only the imagination could have taken you. But imagination was not needed for Ashley, she was already in a land of her dreams. Middle-earth, a place where anything could happen and, apparently, one could fall in love with the most wonderful person imaginable.

"Legolas?..."

The Elf looked down into her eyes, "Yes?"

They twirled about the floor of her chamber as the sun's setting rays drifted softly through the window.

"Why did you ask me to dance with you?"

Legolas stopped, though the music continued in the background. It rose and fell as he struggled to find the correct words.

"It... it is simple." he said with a smile, touching the side of her face. "I think I have fallen in love with you."

The music played softly as their eyes locked, holding one another's gaze. Ashley had wished for this ever since their meeting. Legolas had tried to deny his feelings for days. In the end, Aragorn had been right. The Elven prince was truly in love, no matter what his mind told him. It was his heart, like that of all Elves, which spoke for him.

The woman smiled slightly, a slight red tinge coming to her cheeks.

"You are blushing." the prince said with a smile.

She touched his hand, the same one upon the side of her face, "I don't know why. I've waited for this for such a long time."

Legolas looked at her a moment, the music and the lighting had set the mood, just as he had originally planned. His eyes twinkled with joy and mirth, for nothing had given him this much pleasure in a long time.

Slowly, as the music crescendoed to it's highest peak, the prince kissed her. With the swelling of such a sweet Elven tune, nothing more could have made that single moment more romantic. 

Ashley kissed him back, for what seemed like ages but lasted only a few seconds. When Legolas pulled away, looking deep into her eyes, he smiled.

"I truly do love you, Nileregwen."

The woman gazed back at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "And I you, kunn nin." *[My prince]*

As the music continued, they kissed once more, holding each other tightly, wishing never to let go. 

It was turning out to be the best night of their lives.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Elisabeth: Yeah, I have a life. Yet sometimes my writings are more important to me. I know that's a bad thing, but I love writing so. It's my passion. I hope you like this chapter and, about Boromir, you'll just have to wait to see how that turns out.

  
  


Andray: Boromir is complex and I suppose I've always seen him that way. Yet, as I was telling my friend Merry (yes, nickname from the Hobbit, I'm Pippin), I don't like to write for Boromir. I mean, he's a very good character and I like what I'm doing with him, but he's hard to write for. I've had a lot of practice on Legolas and Aragorn, them more than any, and I find their characters the most fun of all! *sighs* I guess I'd better get more acquainted with the man from Gondor though, he's going to be very important after all.

  
  


Uta: My muse came back in the form of instrumental music. And yeah, I once had writers block for almost two years. I thought I was going to die, literally! But I agree with you there. I hope however that this chapter did not seem rushed but, in the next installment, you'll see why Legolas changed his mind.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Coming Soon:

In the next chapter:

Legolas and Ashley are together? How did this happen?! In the next chapter, find out what caused the Elf's mind to suddenly click. Was it a secret conversation? Perhaps an event which struck a cord within himself? Find out next time. Also, more involvement with Boromir. I still have a couple of Hobbit pranksters that need to strut their stuff!

In the next chapters:

The fellowship has two months of relaxation. But, will it be more than just that? Ashley gets a firsthand lesson in combat and finds out that she has a lot to learn before they set off. Foresight can not save her in the battlefield. Hobbits have fun, as usual, and there are many long nights of celebrating in the Hall of Fire ahead. Elves sing wonderfully, but what about Legolas? He has sung before but Ashley is dying to hear him for herself. Will he grace the assembly with a tune or seek solitude in such a happy time? Boromir will also find that things can't always go his way, as Ashley reveals the truth that she could never love him because of his one fatal flaw. It is a flaw that will be the death of him, and this she knows. Can she keep from telling the man about his death?

  
  


Tune in next time!


	24. Doubts Revealed

Chapter 24: Doubts Revealed

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Last night...

How can I even begin to describe how much fun I had last night.

And no, not like that. But seriously. Legolas and I danced well into the late evening. It was marvelous.

And now, not only does he know how I feel for him, but he feels the same for me.

But I've got to go.

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


This place is so warm and comfortable, Ashley thought. Wherever this place was.

She dared not open her eyes, for fear that the pleasant sensation would fade from existence. Sunlight tried to rouse her from sleep, but she would not allow that. Everything was so wonderful and her mind drifted back to memories of song and dance the previous evening.

Suddenly, the hand wrapped about her waist shifted slightly and it was then that the woman truly remembered where she was.

Opening her eyes, Ashley was greeted by early morning sunshine, as well as blonde hair blowing lightly in her face. She turned her head and smiled. Legolas' blue eyes rested on her.

"So you are awake?" he smiled, having sensed the change in her breathing and heartbeat as she woke.

Ashley nodded, "I am, though I have to admitt that I didn't think that you'd be beside me when I woke."

The Elf laughed, "I would have left, but you fell asleep with your head on my shoulder and I dared not wake you"

"Is that why we're wrapped in a blanket on the balcony?"

Legolas nodded, "It is."

She sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "I remember dancing, which was lovely beyond words, and then I remembered sitting here with you to talk."

"Then you fell asleep." he added, resting his own head upon hers.

Ashley sat there for a while, contemplating everything and yet nothing at the same time. It was not until one interesting though entered her head, that she broke the peaceful silence about them.

"Why did you change your mind?" she asked, glancing up at him. "About me that is."

Legolas sighed as he looked out into Rivendell's vast valley. The honest truth was hard to explain. Even the prince himself was not sure as to why the change. 

"I tried to be logical." he replied with another sigh, his voice sad and unsure. "Aragorn and I have talked about his love of Arwen many times and I suppose that, when I realized my own feelings for you, I thought of them." the Elf paused for a moment, not sure how to proceed. "Back on Earth, I was not in love with you. I was immensly grateful, yes, but not in love. Now over the past month, I have started to come to terms with my own heart."

Ashley smiled, her eyes closed, reveling in such a comfortable morning. "And Aragorn had nothing to do with your, 'coming to terms'?"

The Elf frowned, "He did, somewhat. Well, I never really listened to my heart, about this, until Estel brought it to my attention."

"And when was that?"

  
  


"The night before I left for Mirkwood." he replied, tightening his hold on the woman's waist.

Ashley began to laugh, "I knew it!"

"What?"

"I thought you looked troubled when you left. Now I know for a fact that you weren't mad at me."

Legolas smiled, "Me? Angry with you? You must be jesting."

She returned the smile and was about to say something more when there was a knock upon the door. Ashley frowned, looking at Legolas. He merely shrugged, untangling his arm from the woman's waist. He stood, walking toward the door. As the Elf opened it however, he was taken aback as both Merry and Pippin scrambled into the room.

Ashley immediately began to laugh, seeing the distress of the two Hobbits and realizing that they had probably just pulled a horrible prank.

"Sorry to be bursting in like this." Merry said, panting for breath.

Of course, then he noticed that Legolas was the one who opened the door, and not Ashley.

"Where's Ashley?" the curious Hobbit inquired.

Legolas smiled but, before he could say anything, she walked in from the balcony. The woman was still wearing the simple dress from the previous day.

Merry an Pippin looked from Legolas to Ashley and back again as understanding dawned on their faces.

"Oh, I see you two made up then." Pippin said, before being elbowed in the ribs by his cousin.

The woman smiled, "And I see two Hobbits who look so guilty that I shudder to ask what you're up too. Elladan and Elrohir are gone, so who fell to your tricks this time?" 

It had become common knowledge that the Hobbits and the twins of Elrond had declared a contest of tricks. Each trying to outdue the other.

Merry's face paled slightly, "Well, we thought that Boromir could use a little cheering up. He's been so grumpy these past two weeks, and well..."

Legolas frowned, "Certainly you did not..."

Before the Elf could finish his sentence however, a loud crash echoed down the hall, followed by a shouted curse.

"It seems you've upset him more than cheered him up." Ashley replied, her hands on her hips. "I suggest you go apologize."

Both Hobbits knew she was right, yet they were loath to leave. Each knew that Boromir might become even angrier if he knew exactly who had caused a bucket of freezing water to come tumbling down upon his head.

"Merry. Pippin." Legolas said in a stern voice, causing the two Hobbits to look up at him. "You heard her, go apologize. I am quite sure that Boromir already knows it was the two of you and it would be better to seek him out first."

The older Hobbit nodded, "Alright. Come on, Pip."

As Merry and Pippin left to find Boromir, Ashley looked at Legolas. 

He smiled, "Let me guess. You want me to make sure nothing happens to them, correct?"

The woman nodded, "And in the mean time, I need to freshen up. It wouldn't do to be absent from breakfast."

"Then I shall see you shortly." the Elf replied, leaving the room.

Ashley sighed, looking at the journal sitting atop a desk within the room. It was the same journal which Amy had given her.

"What am I going to tell them this time?" she whispered, before going into the closet to locate a change of clothes.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Anilmathiel: Oh he will. He will.

  
  


Elisabeth Celebros: I've been thinking about pranks recently, so yeah, you know Merry and Pippin. But yes, Amy can reply, though I've figured out the right moment when she will. Time passes different in Middle-earth than it does on Earth. But you haven't really figured that out yet. This is why it's taking Amy so long to reply. A day in ME is kinda like an hour or so on Earth. But there will be a reply, at least a couple of them anyway along the way. On how long it's gonna go, that I've no clue. It's going to of course go all the way through ROTK. My friend, she reviews as Merry, is starting to bug me to get on with the journey, so they'll probably be leaving within the next two to three chapters. There's still one more thing Legolas has to do before they leave. And just what that is, and what he may learn, I cannot say.

  
  


Uta: Thanks so much. I hoped the music wouldn't be too over the top.

  
  


Star Girl: Thank you, and I plan on it. Either writing or acting, that'll be me... the starving artist. Hehehehe!

  
  


Cindy: I always leave questions unanswered. *whispers* It's so I can give you guys such a hard time trying to figure it out!

  
  


Eboneyeys: *bows* Thank you for the compliment, and I know what you mean about Jack. I saw it 5 times myself, and every time I wanted to walk and talk like him afterwards. But I know that Mary-Sue like fanfics can get old, I personally don't like them, but for some reason I decided to do one along with my LOTR Canon story. So, I can understand your dislike of most Legolas romance fics. In face, the only ones I have read are by "Nebride". All the rest of the Legolas fanfics tend to be angst or have Aragorn in them. And no, I despise Slash fanfics in every aspect. When I say they have Aragorn, they're best friends, like in "Cassia's: Mellon Chronicles".

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Coming Soon:

In the next chapter:

Hobbits have fun, as usual, and there are many long nights of celebrating in the Hall of Fire ahead. Elves sing wonderfully, but what about Legolas? He has sung before but Ashley is dying to hear him for herself. Will he grace the assembly with a tune or seek solitude in such a happy time? 

  
  


In the next chapters:

One month has passed, now only one more to go. Ashley gets a firsthand lesson in combat and finds out that she has a lot to learn before they set off. Foresight can not save her in the battlefield. Boromir will also find that things can't always go his way, as Ashley reveals the truth that she could never love him because of his one fatal flaw. It is a flaw that will be the death of him, and this she knows. Can she keep from telling the man about his death?  


Tune in next time!

  
  
  
  



	25. Mirkwood’s Song of Hope

Chapter 25: Mirkwood's Song of Hope

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy,

Yeah hi.... ummmm.... I really don't want to be telling you guys anything right now. I mean, I'm awfully busy and all so ummm.... I'll see you later then.

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Ashley,

Girl friend, that's not how it works. And this is Danielle by the way. We demand an explanation. 

Apparently time passes differently there because it's only been like a day or so. It takes us forever to read your journal entries because of the time difference. I actually stole the journal from Amy, since she had class and just happened to leave it in her dorm room. 

But seriously, Ash, you really need to tell us everything that's going on. Mark's dying to know! He's obsessed with the fact that you've got a front row seat to all of Middle-earth. Kenneth's just wondering if you're having fun. Becca and Amy are both wanting to know what Aragorn's like and Jessica's trippin' out because you're hanging out with Elrohir and Elladan and all those other Elves. Myself... well... I just want to keep an eye on little Frodo. 

By the way, how are things going with Legolas?

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


"Another song!" Frodo called over the roar of a great fire. 

Everyone was gathered in the Hall of Fire, where Arwen had just finished an interesting tale. Never before had Ashley thought it possible to behold such a lovely sound. But Arwen sang like no one she had ever heard in her life. It was truly amazing and, apparently, the Hobbits wanted more.

"Nay good friends. One is enough for tonight. However, I am sure you can find someone else who shall serenade you throughout this evening." The Elven Lady replied, seating herself in one of the larger chairs in the room.

Ashley smiled, "Perhaps Legolas could entertain us with a song?"

The Elven Prince glanced at her a moment, his face flushing slightly in the heat of the room. It was true, he had sang before on many occasions, but that was before Ashley had come. It was long before anything had truly happened with the fate of Middle-earth. Now, Legolas was not so sure he should sing of a happy time or not.

"Perhaps another time." He replied, directing his gaze elsewhere.

Pippin crossed his arms over his chest, "Come now, Legolas. I think we are entitled to hear one of your own tales. Ashley tells me you have quite a few."

"How did you?..." but the Elf's question trailed off as he saw the knowing look in the woman's eyes. "Of course... I probably sang during the journey. Did I not?"

Ashley nodded, "You did. You graced them all with the song of Nimrodel. I was hoping though, for something of your own creation..."

Legolas smiled, "And what would happen, pray tell, if I refused to accept your request to a song?"

"I don't know..." The woman replied, a smirk on her face. "Perhaps we would just have to see who was the master of that little technique you taught me yesterday."

"You would not!" The Elf cried, almost certain that she was joking.

Ashley smiled, "I would too! I've been practicing I'll have you know. Merry and Pippin can vouch for that."

Both Hobbits nodded.

"She's right, ya know, Legolas. You can no' beat her." Pippin said with a shrug.

Merry smiled, "Besides, she's already bested us as well."

"Impossible." Legolas shook his head. "Then I am afraid I shall have to grace you with a tune, least I become her latest victim."

Elrond looked from the Elven prince to the woman at his side. "Is there something I should know about the two of you?" he asked, seeing how Ashley's head rested upon Legolas' shoulder.

"Nay, Lord Elrond. 'Tis but a friendly banter and nothing more." Legolas replied, glancing at the woman.

But Ashley just smiled, "Banter is it? Well, get on with it, Legolas. We haven't got all night."

The archer sighed as he closed his eyes. Legolas leaned his head back against the sofa upon which he and Ashley sat. His arm was about her shoulders and he smiled slightly, having finally come up with a song she had never heard before. In all honesty, Legolas had only made it up about a month ago. So, he was not quite sure how it would be received in the House of Elrond.

And then, the prince began to sing. It was a wondrous melody the likes of which had not been heard in Imladris in some time. It was of Silven origin, and not to be known amongst the Noldor. Legolas' voice flowed with an expert grace that could only come from one of the First Born of Middle-earth.

  
  


"The trees were fair in that age

And noble, strong, and proud.

When green was in the sturdy boughs

Of the forest of Greenwood.

  
  


I used to sit and wander there

Beneath the leaves of green.

Before the world fell dark once more

And Dol Guldor appeared.

  
  


An evil spread across the land

It reached out far and wide.

And though the Elves fought valiantly

Many perished and died.

  
  


The darkness crept into the land

Filling it with death and fear.

No longer is it Greenwood the Great

But the shadow of evil still.

  
  


Mirkwood is the name by which

This once fair forest goes.

By our power we drive back the dark

And keep the evil at bay.

  
  


One day we shall be victorious

And our light shall cover the land.

Until then let the spiders roam

Let the Orcs travel by night."

  
  


One day we shall be victorious

And our light shall cover the land.

But until then let it be known

That the Elves shall always stand."

  
  


When Legolas had finished, he opened his eyes once more. The first thing the archer realized, was that everyone was quietly contemplating his words. The second thing that came to his attention was the fact that Ashley's eyes were on him.

"How truly sad..." she said, starring intently at the Elf.

Legolas merely smiled softly, "'Tis what we of Mirkwood believe. One day we shall drive out all of the darkness in our forests and, until that day comes, we must fight the shadows with everything we have."

Ashley smiled in return, "Your forest will be beautiful again, Legolas. This is promise you."

Silence hung in the air about them as the entire hall pondered Legolas' words. None had ever heard the song for, as the prince had known, it was new to all ears save his own. 

Elrond cleared his throat, "Perhaps then we should all retire for the evening. The hour has grown late indeed."

Legolas stood, bowing, "I am sorry, Lord Elrond, if my words have offended you in any way."

"Nay, Legolas. It was not your words but my own weariness. So long has Imladris been outside the influence of evil that sometimes I believe we are all immune to it. Now, I see once more, that this is not the case. But come, let us all to bed, for one never knows what the morrow may bring."

As Ashley and Legolas left the Hall of Fire, Gandalf appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Legolas, a word if you will." the wizard said with a nod of his head.

Ashley smiled, "Go on. I'm tired and I'm going to go straight to bed. Just make sure you don't stay up all night. You did promise me archery lessons tomorrow after all."

"Of course. How could I forget?" Legolas replied with a smile of his own before exiting the grand hallway by another smaller branch.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Mithrandir, is your news urgent?" The Elf asked once they had arrived outside of the walls of Imladris' main house.

Gandalf merely looked at the prince before him, "We must speak... it is about you and Ashley and it can not wait."

Suddenly, a dreadful feeling of unease worked it's way into Legolas' heart. Mithrandir wished to speak with him urgently on matters concerning himself and Ashley. It was only too obvious that the two had been spending more and more time together as of late. But what could Gandalf possibly have to tell him that was so urgent?

"Mithrandir, please tell me. If this is interfering with the journey in any way, I would wish to know. I..."

But the Istari held up his hand, "Legolas, young Legolas... 'tis not to worry you why I have wanted to speak to you. I have joyous news which may lighten the burden you not carry upon yourself."

"I do not understand." Legoals countered. "What burden do you speak of?"

Gandalf smiled, "You love this girl, do you not?" But before the prince could speak he continued, "Yet you fear that you shall be in the same situation as Aragorn and Arwen. Their fates were meant to be, Legolas, none can stop that. But you, you are meant to live forever, not to give up your immortality. You Legolas, shall have a full and very long life."

"But how... how can you say that when... when you know that Ashley and I... that I.... that I love her, Mithrandir? How can you even suggest such a thing?" Legolas' features twisted into shock.

Was the Istari serious? Could Legolas and Ashley love one another without either having to give up their lives?

The wizard shook his head with a slight laugh, "Legolas, I can suggest such a thing because I know of certain circumstances which you do not. Apparently, there has been a slight change in that woman of yours since she came to Middle-earth. In the beginning, Elrond and I thought it merely some sort of sickness which can sometimes affect the race of Men. But now we both see that this is not the case."

"Mithrandir, please tell me. Give me a straight answer, please!" Legolas begged, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Gandalf smiled, "Due to her crossing into this existence, Ashley has become an immortal. Exactly like the race of the Elves."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Elisabeth Celebros: I may end up reading that though, I don't like romances or Mary-Sues in the least.... *looks at her story* Yeah, and this happens.... sheesh! I don't know where the idea came from, but I'm having a dang good time writing it. I hope Gandalf explained a little better... if not, well... it's Gandalf, what can I say, right?

  
  


Panther2000: Perhaps one of my flaws is I get angry easily... well... that guy did kinda piss me off. But yeah, checking under the username helps. Hehehehe... Sorry, shouldn't be laughing... but it's late and I'm a little giddy right now, don't know why though... Any way, I hope you like the other stories, as well as this one. 

  
  


: You didn't leave a name, but thanks anonymous person whom I don't know!

  
  


Sunrunner of Summer: See now, I'm the opposite. I'd put the action and adventure before the romance! What in the name of Eru am I doing?! I don't have a clue! *laughs* But seriously, I do enjoy writing this story. It's easy to delve into a character's mind when that character acts like you yourself do!

  
  


link: Thanks for taking the time to download the song and all. Also, as you can see, they can write back. And yeah, I'm planning on going through the entire journey. I think the reason I've procrastinated so long on this is because of the fact that I want to see ROTK before I write the part for that one. I haven't decided yet or not though, if I should make them three separate stories or not...

  
  


Merry: *throws Will Turner's hatchet at you* No questions from you! Hehehehehe Actually Merry (who is also Danielle for those of you confused) there will be more Frodo and Sam... just not right now. They do need their alone time after all. And NO I do NOT condone gay relationships in LOTRs! Legolas isn't gay and neither are Frodo nor Sam! Any way, you've spoken again in the story, happy? But seriously, I know what you're talking about and no worries, I've got it covered... but you'll have to wait a while. *wink*

  
  


Anilmathiel: But it's good to be reminded that you love it. Thanks!

  
  


Uta: Legolas sang, though I want to hear him too. You know, he sings constantly in the books and they haven't gotten him to sing once in the movies! I want to know if Orlando can sing, dang it all! Is that too much to ask?!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


Just a thought... kinda... sorta... not really...

Any way, I was wanting to say that ummm.... dang it, now I can't remember.... 

Merry! I have a question!

Okay sorry, random joke between Danielle and myself. 

Any who, I wanted to bring it to your attentions that I have a new Original Fantasy Story out right now. Although, Fictionpress.net won't let me upload it because their server's being annoying.

So, I would be much obliged if you would go read it on my site. It's under the Website Stuff section and is called... 

"Bound By Blood."

  
  


  
  


Thanks so much guys, and please e-mail me and tell me what you think!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Coming Soon:

In the next chapter:

Weapons training can be a blast, except when Legolas is your teacher. Is he too hard on his pupils, or is it that he merely wants them to do their best. Can Ashley survive when Legolas tests her skills against the ultimate challenge... the blind fold?!

  
  
  
  


In the next chapters:

One month has passed, now less than one more to go. Boromir will find that things can't always go his way, as Ashley reveals the truth that she could never love him because of his one fatal flaw. It is a flaw that will be the death of him, and this she knows. Can she keep from telling the man about his death?

Tune in next time!


	26. Archery Lessons Can Be Murder

Chapter 26: Archery Lessons Can Be Murder

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Amy and Danielle,

Well, to tell you the truth, everything's going great this month! 

Aragorn's off, as you well know, but he is the sweetest guy. Course, you have to get to know him first, but he's a lot less intimidating that you would think. 

Mark, I do have a front row seat and I plan to tell you about it sometime. 

Kenneth, you know me. I am having the time of my life! Seriously, this is a blast for me. And hey, at least you don't have to hear me talking about cute actors non-stop. So count your blessings my friend. Hehehehehe... only kidding!

Jess, well, what can I say about the twins. They're off with Aragorn, but they are such a handful when here. You could never guess their age by the way they act. 

Oh and Dan, Frodo's doing just fine. Why last night, he graced us with a song. Then Arwen and then, OMG! 

Legolas sang! I was shocked speechless. He sang about Mirkwood and the intense emotion behind his words was breathtaking. If I had brought a tape recorder, I would have recorded it for you guys. 

Any way, Legolas is supposed to give me archery lessons today, so we'll see how that turns out.

Until next time...

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Up with you now, time for your lessons."

Ashley opened one eye and saw Legolas starring down at her. She quickly pulled her pillow over her eyes and rolled onto her stomach.

"Legolas, it's too early... go away..."

The Elf merely smiled, pulling the covers off of her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as he tossed her pillow aside. However, Ashley had planned on this and now her face was covered by her bed head of hair.

"Come along now. The sun has just risen and we must start early."

Ashley looked out the window. "It's still dark out, Legolas..."

"Ah, that is simply because the sun has not crested those beautiful mountains." he replied, looking out her balcony. "And at any rate, we must begin."

"Legolas, I'm really not in the mood right now. I think that Elven wine from last night went to my head." She turned towards him and her eyes shot open as a shriek escaped her lips. "LEGOLAS!"

The woman had not counted on Legolas attempting to tickle her to wake her up. She squirmed, trying to get away from him, but only ended up falling onto the tiled floor with a thud. Legolas, of course, was laughing, but he reached down and gave her a hand up.

"Good, you are awake now then?" he asked, barely hiding the smile on his face.

Ashley glared at him, "Yes. Happy now?!"

"Very."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"No. No. No. You are holding it all wrong, Nil." Legolas corrected, placing his hands on her own.

The Elven Prince was standing behind Ashley, attempting to show her the finer points os archery. Needless to say, the lessons were not going as good as they had planned. First off, it turned out that Ashley held the bow completely wrong. So, once Legolas had remedied this, they moved on to fitting and arrow to the string. That was not too difficult, but the aiming part was a bit trickier. Legolas' arms wrapped around her as he repositioned her hands on the bow.

"There. Can you not feel the difference?"

Ashley nodded, "I guess..."

Legolas took a couple of steps back. "Now, aim true and let the arrow fly. Pull back on the string until it is taunt. I want to see exactly how you can shoot."

The woman sighed, letting her eyes sight in on the tree about fifty yards away. She hoped that she was not making a fool of herself, though it was only her and Legolas on the archery field.

"Concentrate." The prince's melodious voice drifted to her.

Blinking a couple of times to clear her vision, Ashley sighted as best she could. Without taking a breath, she let the arrow fly toward it's destination. The twang of the bow and the whistle of her arrow were all that could be heard in the glen. Promptly a thunk sounded from the field.

"Not too bad." Legolas replied, looking at the tree before them.

Ashley noticed that the arrow had missed it's target, but had still struck the tree. That in itself was a miracle. 

She lowered her bow and, turning to Legolas, smiled. "At least I hit the tree this time."

The Elf laughed, "Indeed. And it will take some time before you can hit the target. Though, if you practice every day until the journey begins, you may get the hang of it sooner."

"Everyday?!" Ashley frowned, "But..."

Legolas shook his head. "No... everyday. You heard me correctly, Nil. It takes practice. Lots and lots of practice to be able to shoot the way a warrior can. If your skills are not at their best, ill could be fall you or another member of the fellowship."

Ashley sighed, setting the bow down and leaning against a nearby tree. "Well, I'm tried now. Let's go back in and see what everyone else is up to. Please?"

"They will be doing the same things they have done for the past month or so. Come," Legolas pulled the woman up by her outstretched hand. "There is more work you must do."

With another sigh, Ashley picked up the bow and continued to practice.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Delphine Pryde: Well, here is that next chapter! It should turn out alright... maybe... you never know with me!

Anilmathiel: Thankies!

Uta: I say... if he doesn't sing in ROTK... I'm goin' on strike! His song of the sea is great in the books! How could Peter Jackson possibly NOT put that in the movie?!!!!!!! *sighs* But... seeing as how he already has one helluva sexy voice... I'm betting he can sing as well... I hope...

LalaithoftheBruinen: I can't tell you! That would be giving away all my secrets... though... Merry knows a few of them as of now... but not all! So, you'll have to just keep reading I'm afraid.

Coolio02: Yep... she is. Though, this won't make things any easier, I can assure you.

Serpent of Light: It will affect their relationship... eventually. But right now, Ashley doesn't know and Legolas isn't supposed to tell her. But yeah... things will change.

Elerrina: I've picked up a bit here and there... got a translator called "Dragonflame" from the internet. It helps out a lot. 

alatariel anwarunya: The explanation of her immortality will be discussed later, much later, in the story. However... tap dancing? I don't think I'd like to see Orli tap dance... but I soooooo want to know if he can sing!

Sabi2: Thank you and I'll try to update again soon.

Eldae: Unknown to all... Legolas did turn mortal. However, he was only there for a short amount of time, not long enough to age or to let the aging process actually set in. In theory, he should have become mortal and suddenly looked his near 3,000 years of age. However, due to the... and this will all be explained by Gandalf sooner or later... strong forces at work, strong enough to rip a hole into Earth from Arda, it also slowed the aging process. Had Legolas stayed on Earth for too long, he would have aged suddenly and died. Ashley, having traveled to Arda from Earth, she changed. She was once mortal and now, due to the same powers, she's immortal. Make any sense?

soul: Just did that, but Gandalf will explain it again later... in a bit more detail.

DracoMalfoy6661: Yeah... you know Merry... she wants this journey to start. Nearly tied me to the computer chair to get this chapter finished.

Emiri-chan: Arigato, Emiri-chan. That has to be one of the more interesting reviews I have ever read... demo... I can only update as fast as my writers block will allow me, ne? I mean, not that I don't like to update... I love it! But sometimes writers block just kinda... well... takes control. I am very glad you caught the reference to X/1999. After I wrote that chapter, a lot of non-anime fans, or fans who had not seen that show, were clueless and I had to explain it again... kinda sorta... But I'm glad you get it. I'm also happy to know you've read my other story... which one do you like better? I'm not the type to normally write Mary-Sue like fictions either... I hate them to tell the truth... but I just got this idea and had a few dreams about it... literaly... and decided it needed to be done. Well, ja ne!

Mija: Thanks, and the same with me as I've said before. I'm happy you're liking the story though.

Merry: *hides behind Legolas* I'm sorry! and.... ONLY LEGOLAS AND I CAN GO FIND THE SUN, THANK YOU! *laughs* But I will, I promised you tonight, didn't I? And yes, I'll dedicate that chapter to you because you've bugged me about starting this journey for a good two months now.

Elisabeth Celebros: Viggo can sing alright... ever hear a song called, "One"? He wrote and sung it... kinda cool... very deep and from the heart... just kinda gets ya, you know? But I hope Orli can sing... course... he's hot enough that I could really care less. Such a romantic guy, you know? Any way, yes... I did write the song *is embarrassed* I'd never written one for a LOTRs fanfic before and decided that one was needed. I tried my best, I hope you liked it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Sorry the update took so long. Today, I was watching movies with a few friends and we were watching "Helen of Troy" but Merry decided to stick me in the computer chair and force me to update. 

I promise, either in this chapter or the next, the journey will commence!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Coming Soon:

In the next chapter:

Boromir will find that things can't always go his way, as Ashley reveals the truth that she could never love him because of his one fatal flaw. It is a flaw that will be the death of him, and this she knows. Can she keep from telling the man about his death?

  
  


In the next chapters:

Two months have passed Now, the fellowship sets out on adventure. What will everyone be thinking? Only one person knows... the same person who has insight into their quest.

  
  


Tune in next time!


	27. The Fated Day Arrives

Chapter 27: The Fated Day Arrives

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys,

I guess that now I'm no longer writing to just one person. I hope you are all doing alright. 

I'm having a good time, though I think Legolas' archery lessons shall be the death of me. He's got me out practicing everyday! And you guys know how much I hate to practice. Remember me in band? I hated practicing at home... absolutely hated it!

Whoa!

Sorry, there was a deafening explosion of thunder. I think Rivendell's expecting a storm soon. Makes me wonder where Aragorn and Elladan and Elrohir are right now. 

Oh, got to go guys. I just heard my name called and I suppose someone's looking for me.

Until next time...

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Coming!" Ashley called, setting her pen down atop her open journal.

Legolas stood in her doorway, "Ready for practice?" he asked, a wicked grin on his fair face.

The woman rolled her eyes, "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

"Oh... maybe just a little." he replied, leading the way down the hall. "I have been thinking however, perhaps we could take the day off?"

Ashley blinked, "You... cancel practice? That's a first. Why?

"Aragorn is due back tomorrow and," Legolas looked to his companion. "I suppose you know what that means."

Ashley nodded, "We'll be leaving soon."

"Yes..."

The woman stopped, taking Legolas by the arm. "Hey, everything'll be alright. You'll see. Besides, even if things don't go completely as planned, I'll be there to help... whatever comfort that would be."

Legolas smiled, "It is indeed a comfort, Nil. Who knows of our quest better than you, correct?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Ashley asked as they continued on down the hallway.

"Not at all."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Ashley?"

Boromir knocked patiently on the door to the woman's room. He was loath to enter uninvited, for it would indeed show a lack of manners. From his perspective, he had already shown plenty of that.

"Miss?"

He knocked again, still receiving no answer. Gently, Boromir pushed the door open.

"Ashley, are you in there?"

No answer yet again. The man from Gondor let the door fall closed behind him as he stepped deeper and deeper into the room. Not a soul was present, though he had already suspected that before entering. The bed was made neatly, a cloak cast aside in one of the room's spare chairs. Legolas' cloak, Boromir noted. 

What she saw in that blasted Elf the man was not sure. He knew one thing however, that their relationship would spell trouble in the end and doom the both of them to a life of grief. That was something, that strangely, Boromir did not want to see happen. However, as long as Ashley and Legolas were together, the Steward's eldest son could find no way to come between them. And, to his dismay, they were always together.

Walking across the cold floor, Boromir found himself admiring the decor of the woman's room. It appeared much different from his own quarters, more elegant he supposed. Though, it was also a room fit for a lady. He took in the draperies upon various walls. Most depicted tales which Boromir could hardly remember. One however, he recalled from legend as the Lay of Luthien. 

How fitting, the man thought. At least that would be a constant reminder for Ashley that mortal men and Elves did not belong together. There may have once been great alliances, but that was in the past, and Boromir saw little help ever coming from the Elves in this dark hour.

The curtains of Ashley's room seemed to sway lightly in the breeze which wafted in from her open balcony. Morning sunshine rained in through the thin curtains, giving the room a mysterious awe about it. It was the same awe found in all Elven things, Boromir admitted to himself.

Lastly however, the man came upon the woman's writings. Her journal lay open upon her desk, the edges being slightly turned up by the breeze. Boromir picked the small red bound book up in his hands, carefully lifting each and every page. He recognized the writing, for it was like the common speech of the world. Being a Steward's son, Boromir was well versed in the more prominent languages of Middle-earth. He could speak common, yes, and read it as well. He could also understand the language used in Rohan, as well as the Sindarin tongue of the Elves.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Boromir began to read carefully through the journal entries. He took the upmost of care, wanting to return the small book exactly as it had been before he picked it up. As the man read, he came upon one entry in particular which caught his eye. It was written during the lunch break of Elrond's council.

~ "Already though I can see Boromir's plans. I really did like him, in the beginning that is. Or did rather... The first time I saw the movie, he was my favorite. I mean, I had never read the books and so I liked him. Yet, as you know, he dies and I couldn't watch two more movies without a favorite character!" ~ 

Boromir's hands stopped, as did the turning of pages. She knew, all along, she had insight into his own death?!

"How can this be?..." the man whispered, shock developing in his features. "She knows I am going to die and yet tells me nothing of it! When!"

He continued to read Ashley's journal, looking for any clue as to where and when his death was destined. At last, the man came upon the only evidence he could find.

~ "I swear, Boromir is going to drive me up the wall. I don't quite know what he's thinking but, if he continues on in this way, I swear that I'll tell him about Amon Hen! I swear it! I can't believe this is happening... Coming here is now sounding like a very VERY bad idea!" ~

"Amon Hen..." the Gondorian whispered, setting the journal back atop Ashley's desk.

He returned the pen to it's proper place, as well as laid the book open to it's original position. Nothing should appear disturbed in the room... absolutely nothing. Quietly, Boromir left Ashley's chambers, heading down the hall.

He needed time alone to think.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered as he and Ashley sat outside on the front steps of Imladirs.

The woman looked to him for a moment, "Legolas? Did you..."

"Aragorn has returned. I can hear the hoof beats of three horses in the near distance. They shall be here shortly."

Ashley stood, taking Legolas' hand and pulling him up as well. "Come on then, we should go greet them."

Together, the two walked toward the path where they were sure the horses would come from. Within minutes, three horses appeared round the bend and trotted into sight.

"Ho! Legolas! We have return!" Elladan's fair voice called out.

The prince smiled, "And it is well that you have, for we have watched for your coming all day!"

Aragorn frowned from his horse as the three reigned in their mounts. "All day?"

"Yes, all day." Ashley replied with a grin.

Realization dawned on Aragorn's features, "Of course. You would know of our return."

"Actually... Well, yes, but Legolas knew as well."

"I had forgotten..." Estel said, looking at the Elven prince, "You have lived these days once already."

Legolas nodded, "'Tis true. However, the important thing is that you have returned and we may leave on the morrow for the journey."

Elladan and Elrohir had already taken their horses to the stables and, as Aragorn did the same, he frowned. The frown quickly disappeared however, "Yes, but first I will have the chance to freshen up and get some rest. The next few months will be hard ones I expect."

The woman shook her head as they walked toward Rivendell's entrance, "You have no idea."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


They stood, ready to take on the world. An all powerful Istar, four brave Hobbits, one stout Dwarf, a handsome Elven prince, two mortal Men of great houses, and one woman who knew their fates. Weapons and provisions were carefully tucked away or being carried atop Samwise's faithful stead, Bill the pony. The entire group looked nervous, save for Legolas, he had been here before. Ashley was more eager than nervous, though she silently prayed that she could be of help when the time came. Now, as Lord Elrond of Rivendell bade them farewell, the entire company knew... it was a perilous quest indeed.

Ashley drifted back into what the Elven Lord was saying, forgetting about her own thoughts for the present.

"No oath nor bond is laid to go further that you will. Farewell. May the blessings of Elves and Men and of all Free Folk go with you." Elrond put his hand to his chest, then slowly drew it away in an Elven parting.

Legolas did the same, as did Aragorn and Ashley herself. Now was the destined moment... the first steps out of Rivendell's safe grounds.

The woman looked at Frodo, the poor Hobbit appeared to be much more nervous than she had thought. He quickly turned, walking down the path. It branched not far ahead and Ashley could hear Frodo asking Gandalf which way Mordor lay. Stopped, only for a moment, the woman looked at Legolas. He was ready and willing to return to the nightmarish hell of Moria, though he would still protest going there. Ashley knew this, she could not stop his decision. But then her eyes lighted on Aragorn. The man, the future King of Gondor, stood gazing back into Imladris. He gazed, Ashley knew, at Arwen, for he did not know if he would ever look upon her again.

Out of Rivendell the company walked. Ten companions though, if Ashley had her say about things, history would remember only nine of them.

And so began the journey of the fellowship of the ring.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


THE END

  
  


(Of Part I, that is...)

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Sabi2: Yeah, sometimes my chapters get short because I run out of ideas. A lot of my stuff is spur of the moment.

Coolio02: Thanks, here's the next one.

alaterial anwarunya: I have never seen that movie but... the thought of Orlando dancing shirtless... *closes her eyes to imagine the scene* Yeah... I think I could "dig it" (-Johnny Depp "Once Upon A Time in Mexico").

Eldae: Thanks, and I'm glad the explanation helped.

TitanicHobbit: Thanks, I'm kinda working up ideas with Merry for a new "Ducky" chapter. She'll eventually learn what happened, but not for a while.

Mija: Thanks.

Serpent of Light: Who says she won't try to save him? Even though Boromir's kinda a jerk at times, she still has a soft spot for him.

nebrets: Shhhhhhhh! No talking about anything! *laughs* Maybe... maybe not. No promises.

Elerrina: Thanks! Here's the update.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

The second story in this series is entitled...

"A Destined Journey"

And it is now able to be read!

Laters!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
